All That Life Allows
by Balance of Opposites
Summary: Everyone has things in their past, including Jack O'niell. His just happens to walk through the door. Can the base and everyone in it survive? Yes, I.. we know women aren't in Special Ops or on the front lines. Dramatic license.
1. Chapter one Two hot heads on base

"Sir, there is a Naval SEAL here to see you." Samantha Carter informed her CO as he passed her in the hall. He stopped and looked questioningly at her.

"A SEAL? I don't know any…" He stopped as he recalled a certain mission on which he had met a couple. "Male or female?" He hoped it wasn't the woman. She had contacted him a few months after they had 'met' to inform him of what had occurred during their time together. He had been pleased by the results and very close to them… her, but he had no want to see her.

"Female, Sir. She says you knew her sister intimately." He was confused by that.

"Very well, Carter."

"The General's office, Sir."

Jack was shocked by that. "That far down?" He quickly turned and headed toward the base commander's office. He was very curious at who exactly he would find. Upon knocking, and entering, he found a tall well built woman with long curly brown hair braided down her back. She wore navy blue fatigues and a black tank top over a black sports bra. Her hazel eyes quickly scanned over him as he came in, her right brow reaching for her hairline. She said nothing, standing at ease but not normal. He doubted she ever stood like any normal civilian. She screamed military, as did the single star on her cap. He sighed. He hated dealing with generals.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is Rear Admiral King." General Hammond motioned to the woman, who nodded to Jack but nothing more.

Jack eyed her a moment before looking at the general. "So, what's going on?" His mind reeled at the face that he did know this woman. He had no idea she had progressed in her military training so far, so high.

General Hammond motioned to Rear Admiral King. "I am here in regards to Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? What about her?" Jack faced the woman more squarely. King had been more a mother to Elizabeth than the girl's own. He knew if she was here it was serious.

"My niece wishes more contact with you, and seeing as you are more here than anywhere, I figured I should relay the message myself. She has had no luck in contacting you on her own." King did not move anything but her eyes and mouth as she spoke. Jack had rarely seen such a true soldier, even if he himself rarely stood in such a manner. Granted, he knew why she was so controlled but he hated seeing it.

"She could have left a message or wrote…"

"Excuse me, Colonel, but she has written to you or so she said. If you failed to get her missives it is of no fault of hers, nor yours I suppose. Nonetheless, she is on the surface and wishes to speak with you."

Jack eyed the Rear Admiral. "You're a SEAL?" When had he missed this news. Elizabeth had not mentioned it. He should have kept better in touch with King.

"I am SEAL trained, yes. However, I am of too high rank to go into the field on most occasions. I believe you experienced the same problem when you were promoted, did you not? That is why everyone thinks you are still a colonel."

Hammond sat and watched them like a tennis match. He had a sneaking suspicion that Jack had met his match. Things could turn out very badly. "To the surface with the two of you. I have more important things to do than listen to this."

Jack glanced at the general and nodded, leading the way out of the office and toward the elevator. King saluted the general and quickly followed. "You are high on protocol aren't you?" Jack asked as they boarded the elevator. As they did so, Daniel and Teal'c joined them. "Boys, what are you up to?"

"DanielJackson is going to the local library and asked for my company," Teal'c answered.

"Sorry, Big Guy. You deserve a better reason to leave the base than that."

"It is a perfectly good reason, Jack," Daniel protested. "I need information on an old folktale that comes from Ireland. Apparently there is a …" He stopped as he noticed King. "Uh… Hello. I'm Dr. Jackson, Daniel Jackson." He held out his hand, which was taken into a firm grip.

"Dr. Jackson, I'm Rear Admiral King, but you may call me Suzanna if you prefer. You being a civilian you need not mess with my rank." She pulled her hand back and glanced at Teal'c.

"That's Murray…"

"I believe his correct name is Teal'c, is it not?" She asked. They stared at her a moment before they reached the surface. "I am cleared, Colonel. I know much of what goes on in this place."

"Do you always talk like this?" Jack asked incredulously. Daniel looked at him in exasperation. She had changed so much from the young girl… woman he remembered.

"Perhaps I do, Colonel, but seeing as it is none of your concern I have no reason to answer your inquiry." She smirked as he snorted and stormed ahead of them. "He doesn't take dry humor well, does he?" She asked Daniel.

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "Only if he is the one using it. So, you are cleared to see _everything_."

"Yes. Hammond believes I may be of some help around here, so he is in the process of transferring me here." She stopped as they caught up to Jack.

"Transfer?" Jack looked at her in mock shock. "Great, just what I need. Another smartass running around."

"Careful, Colonel," she warned. "I am younger and more capable than you. I would hate to see us butt heads." She was standing tall and proud again, hands behind her back and head high. He grumbled and signed them out so they could go meet Elizabeth, or go to the library if that was their intent.

Daniel snickered behind Jack's back. "I can hear you, Danny, and I'm not going to forget this."

"Come on, Jack. This is humorous."

"Not in my opinion." He smiled as he saw Elizabeth standing beside a navy blue Range Rover. She was taller, about five-eight. Her dark blond wavy hair had grown, no longer short enough for her to spike. Her small facial features were as cute as ever, and her bluish green eyes just as bright. Some of her ear piercings had grown over but she still had the one at the top of her left ear and the first ones in her lobes. She smiled at him, the small scar by her right eye showing as she did so. Her clothes were the regular black he had pretty much always saw her in but they were stylish nonetheless. He rushed up to her and took her into his embrace. "Hey, Kiddo!"

Elizabeth hugged him back. "Hey to you." She pulled away and eyed him. "I've been trying to get in touch with you. Where the hell have you been?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I have been here and at home…"

"Or at the fishless lake he is always fishing at," Daniel quipped. Jack glared at him.

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack ordered.

"Such manners, Colonel." Suzanna stopped beside Jack and looked at him. "I see most of what I have heard is true." She had not fully believed the rumors about Jack. She remembered a much different man, when she allowed herself to.

"What have you heard?"

"That you are a pretentious bastard who likes to push his weight around, among other things. The Marines have such a _high_ opinion of you." She, too, crossed her arms, both hands disappearing from view. "I had so hoped they were not correct and your head was not in the clouds with your eagle." She watched him, feet braced apart.

"You aren't much like your sister," he commented. The words came out before he could think to stop them.

"For that I am eternally grateful." She met his eyes with hard, cold hazels ones.

"I don't think I am the pretentious one amongst us. You seem high enough on the hog for all of us."

"Perhaps you would care to put your money where your mouth is, Colonel. I'm sure we can find a suitable place to settle this dispute…"

"Enough! Do I need to physically separate you two?" Elizabeth glared at them both, her eyebrow raising in exasperation. Suzanna glared back and Jack did as well. Daniel stood trying to assess what was going on, Teal'c beside him. His snickers attracted everyone's attention, which made Elizabeth notice Teal'c and stop breathing for a moment. She felt a slight heat in her cheeks as her eyes swept over his body. Even though he was completely clothed, little was left to her imagination. He was the most intriguing man she had seen in perhaps ever. Teal'c spared her only a glance before looking out over their surroundings. He was always on guard, though she did not know that was why.

"No, Liz. I will leave you to your father's capable hands. I must see to a place to stay now that I am working here." She brushed passed Daniel, who was staring at Elizabeth and Jack, mouth agape. Teal'c had his brow raised but nothing more.

Daniel's brain caught up enough to do the open close actions of his mouth but sound was still beyond him. "Wind over larynx, Daniel. That's how speech works," Jack needlessly informed him. Daniel glared and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Jack, I think I can handle it." Daniel pushed his glasses back and stood up a bit straighter.

"Coulda fooled me." He turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth O'Neill, meet Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel, my little girl Elizabeth."

"I'm not so little anymore, Dad," she informed him before hooking her arm through his. "So, what are you going to do with me now that I'm here?" She looked up at him.

"Have fun, Jack. I have to get to the library." Daniel walked off followed by Teal'c. Elizabeth's eyes followed them, or Teal'c rather. Jack noticed but paid no attention as the big guy was rather incomparable.

"So, why are you here, and why have you been trying to get in touch with me?" Jack steered her toward his truck as she failed to answer. "Elizabeth?" The answer he was to receive was not going to be well taken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzanna drove around town for almost two hours scanning for a place that would be suitable. Her luck was not so good when the best she could come up with was an apartment. Granted, the apartment was large, two stories even, but it was not as isolated as she had hoped. She quickly gave the landlord the insurance and down payment, telling him she would return later with her belongings. All she had to do was get them shipped to her.

Sighing, she climbed into her Range Rover and drove around some more. She wanted to be as familiar with her surroundings as she could. When she noticed the library, she could not help but let curiosity get the better of her. She pulled into a parking space and made her way inside. Her first impression of Daniel suggested the man would be toiling away over many books if they had what he was looking for. Sure enough, once inside, she located Daniel and Teal'c in a musty corner of old books.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here, Dr. Jackson." Her soft voice startled him. He looked up and smiled.

"Suzanna, what are you doing here?"

"I heard your mentions of an Irish folktale. I thought I might be able to help." She leaned against the edge of the table and glanced over the material he was reading. "Morrigan?" Daniel nodded, returning his attention to the material before him, not paying any mind to the fact she pronounced the name correctly without correction. Teal'c sat silently at the end of the table. "He needs to find a better way to get you out," Suzanna commented to the large man, who just looked back blankly. "Yeah, I can see who doesn't hold up much of a conversation." Daniel snorted at that comment but said nothing.

They all remained quiet for many long minutes before Daniel sat back and removed his glasses. "I already know all of this. I don't get what it has to do with what we found…" He sighed and rubbed his nose.

"What are you trying to figure out, exactly? I was serious when I offered to help."

"This stuff is so complex and you have to dig through so much… I don't want you to get bored…"

"Let me see. You are afraid I will get bored doing something I freely offer to do? I may be a 'warrior' but that does not mean I am not a scholar as well." She eyed him.

"I suppose not, but…"

"The Morrigan was the consort of Dagda. She embodied the perverse and horrid among the supernatural powers, combining energies of life and death as well as sexuality and conflict to portray herself as one terrifying goddess. She is most well known for her attempt at a relationship with Cu Chulainn, whom failed to recognize her. This lead to her fighting him as an eel and a wolf-bitch. She declared she would hinder his battle, which she did by forcing him to eat dog flesh while in the guise of her triple aspect. She landed on his corpse in the form of a crow, showing that he was dead."

Daniel eyed her in speculation. She was not looking at the text but reciting what she remembered. "Yes, but that has little to do with the Tuatha De Dannan."

"Ah, the 'the folk of the god who's mother is Dana'." She pulled out a chair and sat down. "I know the Celtic legends and lore, Dr. Jackson. Now, if you would just tell me what you seek…" Daniel took a deep breath and went into great detail, more and more surprised as she soaked up every little bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had listened to Elizabeth silently, his jaw clinching as she told the tale. Once she was finished, he took a moment to calm enough to speak. "Did you report this?" He knew the answer before she spoke.

"No, they chased me until I finally found a busy diner. I was too frightened to do anything after that." She looked down. She knew she should have done something, said something to someone.

"It's alright. I'll look into it and see who it was and what has happened so far. If you need to come forward, you will. Understood?" She nodded mutely. "Does your aunt know?"

"I was scared to tell her before you. She would have wanted to take care of it herself."

"I think she would have been more than capable, but you always have thought of others first. Alright, guards and you are staying with me. If you saw this and they saw you, by now they know who you are. They will be following you intent on making sure you never talk. I want round the clock supervision to make sure no one harms a hair on your head." He opened the door to his truck and looked at her pointedly. "Stay right here. I'll be back in a minute."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was rattling on about something as they made their way into the parking lot of the library. Suzanna listened with half an ear knowing most of it was trivial at best by this time. She was anxious to see more of the base, and to find out how Elizabeth and Jack were getting along. Elizabeth had not shared what was bothering her, what had her looking over her shoulder; and Suzanna wanted to know exactly what and why. Her mind was so fixed on that thought, she did not notice when Daniel approached her to see if she was alright.

"Suzanna?"

"Hmmm… Oh, sorry. I'm just preoccupied. Something brought Elizabeth here, and I don't know what. Whatever it is has her scared and I need to find out if I am to protect her from it." Daniel nodded and opened her car door. "And they say chivalry is dead." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel blushed lightly and closed the door behind her. "You are welcome. I'll see you back at the base, where we can talk more openly."

Suzanna nodded and turned over the engine. As the Range Rover came to life, Daniel stepped away and toward his vehicle. By the time he was in and starting the engine, she was out of sight. He shook his head. "Women drivers," he commented.

"What is wrong with female drivers?" Teal'c asked.

"Just a phrase, Teal'c. Ask Jack. I'm sure he has lots of reasons men dislike female drivers."

"I shall." Teal'c looked straight ahead. Daniel shook his head again. He needed new company. Jack was annoying and impatient. Teal'c was too patient and naïve to Earth ways, especially American ones. Sam was too talkative and bubbly at times. They did not agree on things either, on occasion. He really needed someone more like him and less… like everyone else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack opened the passenger door to his truck, scaring Elizabeth. She had been lost in thought and not paying attention to what was going on around her. "Come on, Kiddo. General Hammond wants to meet you."

"Why?" She asked as she got out of the truck and started walking with him toward the entrance to the base.

"He just does," was Jack's only response. As he introduced her to the general and Hammond made small talk with her, Suzanna arrived followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c.

"What's going on?" Suzanna asked immediately. Jack gave her a mock glare.

"Tryin' to get the kid inside," he returned with a 'duh' sound to his voice.

"Why?" Daniel and Suzanna asked at the same time.

Jack took Suzanna by the arm and lead her out of ear shot. He told her why Elizabeth had been trying to get in touch with him, why she had not told her, and why he was trying to get her cleared to be inside. Suzanna listened silently, only nodding once he was finished. She walked passed him and up to Hammond, whom she pulled aside. Elizabeth looked at Jack and the others. None of them knew what was going on. Soon, Hammond motioned Jack over. The three conferred for a few moments before Hammond sighed, nodded, then turned back to face Elizabeth.

"Young lady, I am about to bestow on you something very few know about. The knowledge that lies under our feet is greater than anything you can imagine." He walked over to the airmen and quickly sat about getting her cleared to go down into the mountain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Daniel and Suzanna were busy looking over the information gathered at P23-8745. They were silent, occasionally pointing at things or shoving a book at each other. Sam had stopped by to meet Suzanna and had soon left. The way they worked together was uncanny and annoying as she was completely left out of whatever they were doing.

Teal'c had also stopped by. He was sitting at the table watching them without a word. He found the way they worked together intriguing. Soon, Jack and Elizabeth had come along to see where everyone had gone. Shortly after they arrived, Teal'c noticed Elizabeth staring at him. He turned his gaze to her and blinked. She blushed and glanced away. "Is there something on your mind, ElizabethO'Neill?"

Everyone looked at Elizabeth. "I don't want to…"

"Spit it out, Kiddo. Teal'c won't bite, much." Jack smirked at her.

"The mark on your forehead," she pointed to the symbol. "What is it?"

"It is the sign of Lord Apophis. I was his First Prime." Teal'c answered simply.

"Huh? What does that mean? Who is Lord Apophis? What is a First Prime?" She leaned forward on the table.

"Aapep was the arch-enemy of Re," Suzanna replied. She was busy flipping through a few documents and did not look up. "He was a giant serpent that tried to attacked Re as he passed through the underworld at night. He is likened to the chaos-demon Tiamat."

"What's a First Prime? How did you get it? Did it hurt?" She looked at him intently. Teal'c was uncertain by the ongoing questions. He had heard Daniel get inquisitive but not quite so excited and giddy. He was not sure how to go about answering all of her questions.

"Elizabeth, calm down and shut up," Suzanna said while taking some notes. The younger woman looked at her then back to Teal'c, opening her mouth to ask something more. However, Jack's hand over her mouth silenced whatever she was about to say or ask.

"He was Apophis's right hand man. He was his body guard and highly respected." Jack removed his hand and held up a finger. "Now, stop being so nosey."

"But…"

"No buts." Jack looked at her pointedly. She rolled her eyes but nodded. He sighed and patted her shoulder. "All in due time, Kiddo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days passed. Suzanna had quickly made a routine, which never changed. You could set your watch by her. Elizabeth had been shoved into an assistant job, for her aunt nonetheless. The younger woman was beginning to go stir crazy. Her aunt seemed un-phased, like always. She would love just once to see something akin to shock, fear, horror, sorrow, something, anything! Anger was about the only thing Suzanna ever wore besides her 'poker' face. Elizabeth had tried and tried to get her to smile, joke, laugh. The older woman would just not lighten up no matter what was going on around her.

Elizabeth sat at her 'desk' and fiddled with odds and ends of things she could get her fingers on. She was bored. The Marine standing on 'guard' nearby had not moved in hours. Sighing, she stood and started down the hall. She had to find something to do before she became homicidal or suicidal. _But what?_ A mischievous smile turned into an evil grin as she walked. All of the people on the base needed lightened up. She would just have to see that it was done, but first she had to loose her tail, which she easily accomplished at the women's locker room.

Elizabeth made her way to the cafeteria. She picked up a few of the salt and pepper shakers, pocketing them carefully as well as some thin napkins. She then asked one of the people in the kitchen for some concentrated lemon juice and backing soda, telling them her aunt and Daniel were up to something she did not understand. With curious looks, they handed over the asked for items and forgot about the incident. What did they care what Dr. Jackson and Rear Admiral King were up to?

Leaving the mess, she quickly found a secluded corner out of sight of any cameras. She dumped out the contents of the shakers and poured in the lemon juice. Then, she placed some of the napkins over the juice, putting some baking soda in the depression she made to the napkins. Fishing a role of tape she happened to have in her pocket out, she sealed off the holes on the shakers and carefully placed them back together before returning them to the mess. She smiled sweetly as she returned the ingredients to the kitchen staff. They were oblivious to what was going on, if anything.

Elizabeth turned to leave, freezing when Jack and Teal'c entered, followed by Sam, Daniel, and Suzanna. She began edging for the door. Jack and Suzanna shared one small glance before they both grabbed an arm and sat her down.

"What are you up to, Elizabeth? I know that look and this behavior." Suzanna crossed her arms and arched a brow. Her fingers tapped against her sides as she waited. Jack was looking on curiously as Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c got something to eat. Sam was the first to reach for a tampered with shaker. Elizabeth did her best to keep a straight face as Sam shook the shaker and nothing happened. On the fourth or fifth shake, the top flew off the shaker and foam poured from the shaker. Sam screamed in shock and threw the offending shaker to the next table, where it collided with another. The other shaker wobbled then fell, to the floor. It's top popped off, sailing for the door and right into General Hammond.

Jack and Suzanna looked at Elizabeth with unhappy looks. "Elizabeth?" Suzanna's voice had an edge.

Elizabeth knew that even the slightest ill placed word could end very badly for her at this point but she was not about to give in. "What? How could I have…"

"Did the lemon juice and baking soda help with whatever you were doing?" One of the cooks asked Daniel. Daniel arched his brows and looked at Elizabeth as well.

"_What!_ Is it my fault you people are so boring and this place is like hell?" She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. She stood and headed for the door.

"Elizabeth Ann!" Suzanna sternly called to her. She sighed as her shoulders drooped.

"Don't be so rough on her," Jack interjected. "She isn't used to being underground on a military base. Give her a break. She's under enough stress."

Suzanna glared heatedly at Jack. "Very well, but anything that comes from this is on your head, Colonel, as I am washing my hands of it all. She is your daughter and now your complete responsibility. I love her but I am not about to abide by such shenanigans. Is that clear?" Her eyes traveled between Elizabeth and Jack. Both nodded. "Very well. Daniel, I am going to return to our work. My appetite is not as large as most peoples. I am not hungry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzanna was halfway to Daniels office when Elizabeth caught up with her. "What was that? Am I too much of a disappointment for the Rear Admiral? Am I too childish?"

"Don't be absurd." The rear admiral continued down the hall not even glancing at Elizabeth.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so serious and crabby anymore?"

"Life, my dear, is not all roses. I am the way I am because of all the fucking thorns on the stems and vines."

"What has happened to you to make you like this? When we were younger we would do all sorts of crazy stuff." Elizabeth grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Elizabeth, drop it. I have to figure this Morrigan thing out. I do not have the time to be worrying about what you are doing and how much damage it will cause. This is a high security facility. Everything herein should be held with high respect, not lined with mockery and pranks." She pulled free from Elizabeth's grasp and continued down the hall. Elizabeth watched with a sorrowful look. Suzanna had never brushed her off before. Something was seriously bothering the older woman. She had to find out what.


	2. Chapter two When all else fails shoot th...

Suzanna sat studying rubbings of some engravings when Daniel returned to his office. He sat down near her and picked up one of the other rubbings. He looked it over, finally giving up. "What is bothering you?" Normally, he would not have asked, getting lost in his work instead, but not this time. He could almost feel her tension, worry. The atmosphere was too thick to concentrate on his work. The ease they had spent the last few days working, shattered at the moment.

"What do you mean?" She did not look up from the paper in her hands. She disconnected herself from all around her like he wished to do, or so it seemed.

"You were rather short with Elizabeth and Jack, and you have seemed distracted the last couple days." He placed the rubbing he was reading down and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Suzanna thought about just leaving and ignoring his question. She sighed and looked away. What could she say? Not the truth. _I have this weird feeling, about this work. Like I have some tie in the answer, like it will have some profound personal effect on my life and not in a positive manner. I am worried, and then there's…_

"Elizabeth? Something about her has you worried and upset." Daniel placed a hand on her arm. "I know we don't know each other well, but if you need someone to talk to…"

"Thank you, Daniel, but I will be fine." She looked down at the paper before her. "I think the Tuatha De Dannan is the key to this."

Daniel let her change the topic. She obviously had no want to discuss herself or her moods. "Why?"

"They are rumored to have come from the sky. They could either be one of the races of aliens of which we are aware or something new all together. The Morrigan is likened to the Valkyries. Perhaps the Asgard could help us or at least point us in the right direction. If not, we could always ask the..."

"Jack could ask Thor, if we can get in touch with him. However, I think you should not mention the Tokra to him."

"Then I suggest the idea about Thor be yours. The colonel and I do not share a keen liking of one another most of the time, which means no harm will come from my mentioning the Tokra." Suzanna stood and moved to the small coffee maker across the room.

"Which is something I do not understand. Why don't you and Jack get along? You are very similar in ways." _Of course, that could very well be the reason_, he mused.

"I have my reasons for not liking the man, Daniel." _Now, at least. Jonathan and I have both changed greatly. Neither of us are who we were when I…_ She nipped those thoughts in the bud. "Leave it at that. I'm going to see the general about contacting the Asgard and Tokra. I have made some notes I would like for you to go over as I am not certain they are correct, and I trust your judgment better than my own." With that said she took her cup of coffee and left the room. Daniel watched her go wondering if she was going to blow and on whom. Something was highly troubling her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat tapping her fingers on her desk. She was bored and stir crazy. Something had to give soon. Teal'c stood nearby, Jack figuring it would be harder for her to ditch the large man than it had been for her to loose the Marine. She eyed the desk's surface. Something had to be there for her to use to entertain herself. All she saw were some paperclips, a rubber band, a stapler, and some pens and paper. As she calculated the items, an idea came to her mind. She picked up the rubber band and pulled the paperclips into a pile before her.

She started flipping the paperclips at any odd target, not caring where they landed. Soon, she was growing bored yet again. She needed a good target, and Teal'c was perfect if she could get the timing right. She had to wait several minutes before he closed his eyes. She waited another moment before aiming and letting the paperclip fly. He caught the small projectile before it hit his face, which made Elizabeth freeze. As his arm lowered and his eyes opened on her, she was jumping to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't… I'm going to go see if Daniel needs help." She turned and rushed away. Suddenly, she did not feel up to testing his patience or sense of humor.

Turning a corner, in her haste, she failed to notice her aunt before plowing into her, coffee going everywhere in the process. Suzanna was taken aback as her niece wobbled a moment before moving on without any acknowledgement or apology. She stopped and watched the young woman as she disappeared around the corner toward Daniel's office, flinging coffee off her arm as she did. Luckily, the substance had not really gotten on either of them.

Suzanna stood but a moment in contemplation. Had she really upset the girl that much? The presence of Teal'c coming up behind her made her get motion into her body. She took off down the hall, her feet hitting the floor crisply while her ire rose with each footfall. She was not certain why she was so upset, but the urge to blow up was beyond her control.

She entered the office without saying a word. Teal'c entered unnoticed behind her. She walked forward and shuffled through some papers. She separated several documents from the pile and turned to Elizabeth, who was watching Daniel work and talking to him. "Elizabeth, I need you to take these to Major Carter." The younger woman made no inclination she heard her aunt. "Elizabeth, did you hear me?" Still no response. Angrily, Suzanna threw the papers down before her niece and glared. Daniel moved back from the table, afraid of where the tension was taking the two women. Elizabeth looked up with her own glare. "Do not look at me like that, young lady. I asked you to do something, and as it is your job, I expect you to do it! Do you intentionally act like your parents? Must you be so immature and irresponsible?"

The cold shoulder Elizabeth had been giving her aunt could not survive through the attack on Jack. "What the hell is your problem? Dad's a good guy? He's always been there for me, which is more than I can say for your sister! He didn't dump off his mistake with his parents after my birth so he could turn tail and run!"

"You know only the Jack you wish to see! I've known him a hell of a lot longer than you. Your mother may be a bitch, but your father is not much better than her. Being in your life is not taking responsibility! He took the easy way out, too, just like he always has. He's a no account excuse for a father!"

Elizabeth never thought, she just swung. Her arm was caught mid swing. She turned angrily to see Teal'c holding her arm. The door opened to allow Jack in as her mouth opened. "Get the fuck off me!"

Jack froze, not knowing why Teal'c was holding her arm, why her hand was fisted, or why she and Suzanna looked ready to kill each other. "What in the name of hell is going on in here!" Daniel and Teal'c glanced toward him as Elizabeth jerked her arm free.

"Nothing that concerns you, O'Neill. This is between my niece and me."

"Your niece _is** my**_ daughter! I have a right…"

"Why are you like this? I've always looked to you as a mother." Elizabeth turned and fled the room. Jack glared at Suzanna before leaving, Teal'c right behind him.

Suzanna stood in shocked silence. Daniel noticed something in her eyes and grabbed her arm as she turned toward the door. She needed someone to talk to, and he was the only one left. He met her eyes briefly before she looked away.

"Let me get you out of here…"

"I do not need codd…"

"Come on," Daniel said as he pulled her behind him. He knew the woman could easily overpower him. The fact that she did not only proved that something greatly troubled her, and she needed to get it off her chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth fled for the ladies locker room. She doubted her father would follow her there, and he did not. However, Teal'c did. Her head shot up as the large man came in and stood a short distance from her. "Your father wishes to speak with you."

She new he would not leave unless she left with him, unless… "Tell him to give me ten minutes. I'll be out then."

Teal'c eyed her a moment, not sure if he could believe her but he had no reason to not. He nodded and left the room. Elizabeth was sure he would stay out there to make sure she did as she said she would. She looked around for any way to get away. She spotted another entrance/exit and quickly fled through it. Then, she headed straight for the surface.

After ten minutes, and Elizabeth not coming out, Teal'c walked back in to discover her gone. He turned and quickly informed Jack, who had a pretty good idea where to find his missing daughter.

"Teal'c, make sure the _rear admiral_ isn't taking her frustrations out on anyone. I'll take care of Elizabeth." The large man nodded and headed down the hall. Jack made sure he was gone before heading for the surface. His daughter would be there.

Elizabeth was startled when her father sat down beside her. "Nice trick. Next time make sure no one is going to figure you out." She eyed him but said nothing, smiling minutely and flipping him off. Jack looked away and sighed. "Teal'c told me what happened. Your mother is not the only one to blame. I wasn't wanting a kid when you were born, but that does not change the fact that you are my daughter and I am proud of that. Suzanna has a slightly older image of me in her mind, and she does not solely blame me like you do your mother. She feels that neither I nor your mom deserves you. She loves you like a daughter and only wants the best for you."

"Hell of a way to show it," she commented dryly.

"Something is bothering her." He had been watching and Suzanna was acting as she had when she was so much younger. They needed to keep a close eye on the woman before past deeds repeated themselves. "I think the two of you need to sit down and talk. Perhaps she wants you to confide in her the way you have with me." He eyed her. "Now, come on. You know better than to run around without a guard."

"I'm on a military base! A high security military base! What is going to happen?" She rolled her eyes as he pulled her to her feet.

"Ya never know. Now get." He ushered her toward the entrance. She grumbled but did as he bid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel pulled his car into the parking lot of the library. He was not sure why he chose the library as his destination but his companion was not complaining. She was not saying anything at all. He turned off the engine and turned to her. "Come on. We can talk inside."

"I have nothing to say, Daniel." She made no move to get out of the car.

"Then, I will talk and you will listen." He got out and walked around to open her door. She glared up at him but eventually stepped out to join him.

"You picked an interesting place to talk. I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet?" The question was rhetorical and Daniel knew it so he said nothing. He just led her inside and back into the stacks. She remained silent as he sat down and waited for her to do something, anything.

"You have to get this off your chest, whatever it is. We can't work under this tension and you know it!"

Suzanna glared and sat down across from him. "Very well, but I do not wish to speak of this again." She sighed and leaned against the bookcase behind her. "When I was just fresh into the Navy, my sister met Colonel O'Neill. He was quite handsome, still is, and I quickly fell for him. My feelings were nothing more than a mindless, lust filled crush. However, when my sister bedded him, I controlled all I was to not even show the slightest interest. The feelings soon faded away." She chewed on her lip slightly and closed her eyes as her head fell back against the books.

"Soon afterward, a few weeks, my sister informed me that she was expecting a child. I was floored. My sister cares about only one thing and that is her sex life. I feared that she would never carry to term, all the while thinking that if he had chosen me the child would have been mine. I have kept those same thoughts and feelings in the deepest recesses of my soul. I've never told anyone."

"Is that why you have been being so harsh to both Liz and Jack?" Daniel moved over to sit beside her instead of across from her.

"Partly. I fear I am loosing her. She has always come to me with her problems, but this time she did not. She hid it from me. I guess that is the other part of why I have been so rough on her."

"You need to tell her, let her know how you feel. You can't hide these things from her if you wish to stay in her life. It will only hurt both of you."

Suzanna nodded and dropped her head forward. "I know," she whispered.

Jack carted Elizabeth straight to Teal'c and made her apologize for the way she had yelled at him when he had stopped her from punching her aunt. "There he is. Now apologize." Jack crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but did as told. "I'm sorry I yelled at you for being an ass."

"Elizabeth Ann O'Neill!" Jack scolded.

"I am no donkey. And, do you not also wish to apologize for the projectile."

"What projectile?" Jack asked. Teal'c handed him a paperclip as answer, along with a rubber band. "Elizabeth," Jack warned.

Elizabeth shuffled on her feet and took a deep breath. "Fine! I'm sorry for flipping a paperclip at your head, for yelling at you, _and_ for hiding and sneaking away." She glared at her father when she was finished. "Satisfied?"

"No, but it will do," Jack responded dryly. Then, he sat her down. "Now, I want you to stay put at your desk or I will find a room with only one door and no windows to stick you in and place two guards outside of the door and one inside." She had nodded, blushing slightly, and started going about her very boring paperwork. She was still doing said work when she saw her aunt go into her office. Daniel smiled reassuringly at her as he passed to head to his own office.

Elizabeth waited several minutes before standing and knocking on her aunt's door. The slam of the phone as it connected with its base hit her ears as she opened the door. She could hear her aunt grumbling about 'a sorry excuse for a woman' as she entered inside. "Aunt Suzi?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" She sighed and sat down, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Your mother infuriates me, did you know that? I cannot stand the woman, but she _is_ my sister." _Something I would gladly rectify._

"Family is what you make it, not what blood says it is," Elizabeth told her as she sat down, too.

"I need to tell you something, something I should have told you years ago." She leaned forward and met her niece's eyes. "I once had a rather large crush on your father at the same time your mother was with him despite much younger age. After she became pregnant with you, she continued to be the 'free spirit' she has always been. I worried about whether she could even make it full term. I also blamed them both for the life I knew you would have. I knew she would never take care of you the way a mother should. I also blamed him for choosing her over me. If he had picked me, you would be my daughter and would have had the love and respect you deserved. You would have had a mother's love. I would have been able to give you the world compared to the way she treated you."

Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes as she stood and rounded the desk. She hugged Suzanna to her. "I wish you were my mother, too." She held on tightly to her aunt. "You are, more so than anyone else. You are really the only mother I have ever had."

Suzanna hugged Elizabeth back strongly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Elizabeth pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Truth be told, I would not have told you now if not for Daniel. He made me open up about this."

Elizabeth hugged her again with all her might before kissing her cheek and stepping away. She wiped at her eyes and smiled. "I have some work I need to get done. If there's anything else, I want you to tell me. I hate fighting with you."

"Not as much as I hate the pain I see in your eyes, Liz. Go, I'll be fine. We can talk more later. Just know that I love you."

"I love you, too, Aunt Suzi." She quickly hugged her again before leaving the office. She had some roses to buy.


	3. Chapter three Getting to know you

Daniel hoped that Elizabeth and Suzanna worked things out. He would hate to see them torn apart by something so trivial compared to their love for one another. Family should not be torn by such simple to fix problems. He had not seen either woman since the previous evening. He had been in a meeting with SG-5 and they were both gone when he had finally gotten away from the other team. He had, however, found the prettiest bouquet of yellow roses on his desk. The card that had accompanied the roses said only, "Thank You!" He had no idea who could have left them. He would have to ask Suzanna if she knew.

Teal'c was a patient man, more so than most, but even his nerves were being frayed by the noise Elizabeth insisted upon blaring from the CD player on her desk. He had to admit, however, she was actually doing her duties, thoroughly. Before, she had just pretended to go about the tasks given to her until it was absolutely necessary for them to be done. He was pleased to see she could be responsible.

"Elizabeth O'Neill, must you play that noise so loud?" Jack came into the room looking cross.

"Yes, I do if you want this work done," she replied without looking up. Jack rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Well can't you listen to something else?"

Elizabeth looks up. "What's wrong with ABBA? It's up and gets me going."

"If you say so. Sounds like noise to me."

"Hey, aren't they from your generation? Don't you like disco?" She looks at him expectantly.

"No, never have." Teal'c looks at Jack and smirks slightly, recalling their trip to the hippy era.

"What would you consider good music then?"

"Just about anything but that."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. Jack can be so exasperating. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Just coming to see how the big guy is holding up."

"Ha ha. Very funny. You can leave now." She returns to her work.

"I'll leave when and if I want to."

"Don't you have some poor lowly ensign or something to terrorize?"

Jack cocked his head and looked at her. "Your aunt is the only naval personnel on this base, you know that."

She sighed in frustration and glared up at him. She needed to do her work and he was not making matters easy. "Like I know what the ranks around here are!" She had better things to do then argue with her father.

"You should," he replied matter-of-factly.

"And the reason for that would be?" She asked dryly.

"So you know who you can and can't piss off." Jack sounded like that was all there was to the ranks.

"I'm not military. I figure I can piss just about anybody off." She tried once again to go back to her work.

"Not on a military base. You have to go by our rules now." He smiled at her smugly.

"Yes, Sir." She saluted him.

"Not like that! That's the way the British do it!" He shook his head. "Don't be a smartass."

"Yes, Sir." She said sarcastically.

"You don't want me to get used to that, Elizabeth." Jack warned.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him again.

"You know what. Well, this is all so much fun and entertaining and all but I have things I have to do." He turned to leave.

Elizabeth looked at him. "Bout time!" Jack glared over his shoulder, not saying anything as he left. She turned to Teal'c. "He didn't say a word to you."

Teal'c stood tall and motionless. "He had no need."

She again began to work on the paper on her desk. "That close, huh?"

"We understand one another."

"Driving you nuts am I?" She smiled at him.

"I did not say so."

"You don't have to. I know how I can be…" She trailed off.

"You do what you need to accomplish what you must." Teal'c looked at her, trying to relay his message.

"Well, the fact that everyone else is annoyed is a big plus." She looked up at him. He remained silent as he watched, waited. "You usual talkative self I see." He continued to say nothing so she went back to work. A song she liked came on and she began singing along. He made no sign that he really even heard any of it. As the song ended, she turned down the music and began questioning him. "So, how did you meet dad?"

"I met you father while in the service of Apophis." His eyes remained forward as he answered the question simply and honestly.

"So, you were a bad guy?" She watched him, wondering how he could stand so still for so long.

"Yes."

"You quit because…?" What she wanted to know what obvious, even to Teal'c.

"I did not believe that Apophis was a god or in his ways."

"Do you regret it? I mean leaving, being stuck here." She leaned back, forgetting her work for the time being.

"I am not stuck here. I do not regret leaving."

"Um… Yeah, you are. They stuck you with me." She frowned at him.

Teal'c looked down at her. "I do this by choice. I chose to help the Tauri."

Elizabeth frowned deeper. "Tauri?"

"The people of this planet."

"Oh, okay. You never did tell me how you got that emblem." She pointed to his forehead."

Teal'c turned his face back forward. "The skin is cut and molten gold poured into the wound, symbolizing that I am First Prime to Apophis. I was given this to represent my loyalty and station."

She looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "You actually let someone pour molten gold on your forehead? Are you nuts?" He did not respond, causing her to shake her head.

"I did what Lord Apophis wished of me," he answered as though that was the best reason there was.

"Of course." She answered dryly. He did not respond. She sighed and returned to her work yet again.

Suzanna walked into Daniel's office, her nose buried deep into a file. They had been working almost none stop for weeks. She was so absorbed in her work, she failed to notice Daniel was even in the office until he spoke.

"Any luck?" She asked as she sat down near him, still reading the file.

"No, nothing yet." He looked up at her with an expression she is uncertain of. He appeared to be thinking about something he was curious about.

"Yes?"

"You didn't send me roses did you?" He knew the question was odd but he could not think of anyone else that might have a reason to thank him.

"No. Why would I have and with what time? I spend all my time on this wearying yet important work." She swept her arm above the desk.

"I am aware of that. I found roses on my desk last night with a card that only says 'Thank You!' and I don't know where they came from or who."

Suzanna did not look up as she remarked, "That sounds like something Elizabeth would do."

"Why would she send me roses?"

"She and I talked some thing through last evening. I told her that I had decided to tell her what had remained unsaid for so long because of you."

"Oh." He did not know what to say to that. He just nodded and tried to go back to his work. "I should thank her for them. She didn't need to get them."

"Of course not, but that is Elizabeth for you. She feels better when doing such things for others. She likes to see people happy. I wish she would use the same determination on herself."

"Well, I think I'll go thank her, see how she's doing with that mess of paper work." He stood and started for the door. Suzanna shook her head.

"You'll only end up embarrassing her."

Daniel looked back with a smile. "I can live with that." He left his office and started down the hall. He made his way to Elizabeth's office and entered as she was asking Teal'c yet another question.

"So, why do you stay on base all the time?" She looked up as she noticed Daniel enter. She smiled at him. "How you doin'?"

"I'm doing fine. I dropped by to thank you for the flowers." He returned her smile.

"What flowers?" She looked as though she had no idea what he was talking about. He did not by the innocence.

"The yellow roses you left on my desk." He was shocked by what happened next.

Elizabeth spun around to look at Teal'c. "You told!" She was not happy.

"I said nothing to DanielJackson about the roses."

She did not believe him. How else would Daniel have found out. "Liar," she accused with a hiss.

"Woah!" Daniel stepped forward to intercede. "Teal'c didn't tell me a thing about them. Suzi figured you were the one." Daniel met Elizabeth's eyes. "Teal'c doesn't lie, Elizabeth."

"Really?" She did not look as though she believed them but wanted to.

"Yes," both men responded.

"Fine. He didn't tell." She was not going to get over the thought that he had very quickly.

"No, he didn't. As I said, Suzi figured it out." Daniel looked between Teal'c and Elizabeth hoping that his simple wish to thank her had not caused something detrimental.

"Well, as long as you like them. You know yellow is for friendship, right?"

"Yes." He continued to gage how the two others were reacting to one another. He would never forgive himself if he left something so simple come between the two, if there was anything to come between.

"Well, I though they were fitting. I owe you a lot." She again smiled at him.

"You didn't have to. I didn't do anything but hear her out. I don't think she ever talks to anyone about stuff like that."

"She feels she has to be strong no matter what. I think it runs in the family." She shook her head. "No, I wasn't talking about myself."

"Then who were you talking about?" He had a feeling she was talking about herself and did not really see it.

"I think she got in from my grandparents. I think I'm the only one who missed out on that gene. Even my mother has it."

"Suzi doesn't talk about family much, just you when she says anything personal. I'm not sure that she wants to stay strong as much as she doesn't know how to open up. It's almost like she has never had anyone she thought she could confide in."

"Well, Suzi doesn't confide in anyone because that would mean she was weak. When grandma and grandpa died she felt she had to be strong for me. That was eight years ago. As for my mother, if you haven't guessed Aunt Suzi and I aren't really fond of the pain."

Daniel watched Elizabeth's face closely to read her feelings. "What is your mother's name, if you don't mind my asking?"

She smiled. "Nah. It's Constance, Constance Marie King."

He frowned slightly. "You dislike her quite a bit by the sound of your voice."

She shook her head and sighed. "I guess I don't know her well enough to like or dislike her, but I don't feel anything towards her in a daughterly way. Aunt Suzi is the one who sat up with me when I wasn't feeling well. She's the one who explained the facts of life even though dad did try on that one." She smiles slightly at the memory. "She is my mom."

"Jack? Telling about the birds and the bees? I'd pay to see that!" Daniel grinned.

"Um… It didn't go well that's why Aunt Suzi had to take over."

"That sounds like Jack," Daniel commented wryly.

"He is who he is."

"That's for sure." Daniel nodded.

"So, what you up to today?"

Daniel snorted. "Research."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. That was all Daniel ever did. "Wanna have some fun?"

"What are you thinking?" Knowing Jack as well as he did, he was worried to hear what she had in mind.

"Oh, I don't know. How bout lunch outside for starters? Then I don't know. We can have Aunt Suzi come along too, if you want."

Daniel shrugged. "It's up to her, but lunch outside sounds great. Get out of this hole in the ground for a while."

Elizabeth laughed. "You read my mind, ya little scientist you. Though, I don't know if she will actually want to go outside. It may be just you and me. Suzi is… um… a little anal about the work thing. Once she's into it, she won't let it go."

Daniel chuckled. "Sounds like me."

"Oh no! Not another one!" A look of fake horror crossed her face. "Well, at least you like fresh air."

"As long as my allergies don't act up," he agreed.

Elizabeth tried not to laugh but was unsuccessful. "Should have known. You are a nerd through and through, aren't you?" She smiled. "Don't worry. I love ya anyway."

Daniel chuckled again. "Well, I got to get back to my office. See if Suzi has found anything yet." He turned to leave.

"You are a great guy, Daniel Jackson. Don't you forget it." He smiled over his shoulder as he opened the door. As he started out it she called to him. "Wait." He turned to her slightly. "What time do you wanna meet for lunch, and do you wanna ask Suzi or shall I?"

"I'll ask her but if she doesn't go for it, you can try. Um… Let's say one."

"That's cool. See you then, Science Boy."

Daniel shook his head. "Yeah." He walked out the door and back toward his office.

Elizabeth turned to Teal'c. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to apologize to you." He did not respond as he continued looking straight forward. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry I called you a liar and kind of got upset with you. You up for a road trip?"

"Road trip?" He did not look at her.

"Yeah, we get in the car and go for a ride."

"To where?"

"To get my ears repierced, maybe add a couple."

"ColonelO'Neill would not be pleased."

She rolled her eyes. "And your point is? I wanna feel more like myself."

"If you wish, then we shall go."

"Cool. Let me get dad's keys." She rushed out the door, leaving Teal'c in her office. He slowly followed her. She finally found her father in the training room (gym). "Dad, I need to borrow your car."

"Huh?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "For what?"

"Road trip," she stated simply.

"To where?"

"Town."

"Why?"

"Well, first I thought I would get drunk. Then, find a couple of guys and have an orgy. Then, after that, knock over a 7/11 before heading back this way for lunch."

"Elizabeth Ann O'Neill!" Jack scolded with a warning tone.

"Yes, that is my name. I was going to take Teal'c." She thought that might calm him down slightly, but he did not seem to hear her.

"Don't talk like that! Now, where are you going in town, who is going with you, why are you going, and when will you return?"

"My work is done. I wanna get out of here for a while. The walking door is going with me, and I'll be back before one."

"What are you going to do in town?" Jack felt like he was pulling teeth.

"Drive around, look at what all the stores are. I haven't been away from here or the house since I got here."

"Why all of a sudden?" He was suspicious about her reasons.

"It just hit me. What can I say? It was like a flash of lightning. So, can I have them or do I have to hitch a ride with someone?"

He looked at her like there was no way in hell. "Here." He threw his keys at her after fishing them from his pocket. "One minute scratch and never again. No dents or mud. I want her back the way she left. No new noises or anything. Understood?" He eyed her waiting for confirmation.

"Goddamn you're anal. I thought Suzi had cornered the marker on that. So, can I have sex in it?"

"What? No!" The vein at his temple had began to throb.

"Dad, we are talking about me. I thought you knew me better than that."

Jack swore to himself. "That's besides the point! Don't do anything to my truck!"

"Yes, Sir." Unlike before, she flipped him off as she said it.

"Get out of here!" He cried in frustration.

"I'm goin, I'm goin. Be back later with your baby. I knew you loved that truck more than me." She turned and left him alone, much to his pleasure. He loved his daughter more than anything but she was very damn annoying at times.

Elizabeth and Teal'c were gone a couple hours. They returned to the base shortly before the time for her and Daniel to meet for lunch. She made her way to the training room, expecting her father to still be there. He was. "Here you go. I even put the good gas in the tank." She hands him the keys.

Jack eyes her, immediately noticing the difference. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you ears?" His voice was calm, too calm.

"Nothing," she lied with ease.

"Nothing?" He glared at her for lying. "Funny. Doesn't look like nothing."

She rolled her eyes, something she seemed to do a lot of. "I just got them repierced. Nothing big…"

"You didn't have that many holes," he informed her. He paid closer attention to details than most people gave him credit for.

"Okay. I added two." She felt the urge to roll her eyes yet again.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Is that so? I guess it could have been worse," he admitted.

"Well, I did see this cute little tattoo I plan on getting." She sounded innocent but knew how much he would dislike it.

"Elizabeth?" He sounded perfectly normal, even if it was forced.

"Yes?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Go torture Suzi or something." He waved his hand toward the door.

"I wasn't torturing you, just being truthful. It's really cute, and I'm gonna get it on my foot." She wiggled her foot for emphasis.

"That's lovely." His tone was dry, not at all amused

"I love you, Daddy." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Go on, get outta here so I can get something done."

She continued to smile at him. "You work here? What is it that you do?"

"Go, Smartass."

"Yes, Sir." She saluted him, to which he chuckled, and left to find Daniel. Daniel was in his office with Suzanna. They were both busy working on the Morrigan information they had. "Hey, Science Boy, you ready?"

"Ready?" He looked at her funnily. He could not recall needing to be ready for anything.

"Yeah. For lunch, remember? Outside? Allergies? Sun? Fresh air?"

"OH! I'd forgotten. Sorry. Yeah, just give me a minute."

Elizabeth looked at Suzanna, who was still reading something. "So, I guess he didn't ask you either then?" Suzanna, who had been ignoring them, looked up. She had not heard what Elizabeth had actually said. "Suzi, are you listening to me?"

"What? Yes, now what did you say?"

"I said, I suppose he didn't ask you either then."

"Who ask me what?"

"Daniel. Did he ask you about lunch with us?" Elizabeth clarified.

"I don't believe so." Suzanna could not remember him asking her but that did not mean he had not. They had been working hard all morning. She looked to Daniel, who shrugged. He did not know if he had asked her either.

"Well, I'm asking. Do you wanna have lunch outside with us?"

"Outside?" Suzanna thought about it for a moment. "I suppose as long as it doesn't take very long."

"Geez. Forget it. Go back to work. Science Boy and I will have fun by ourselves." She looked over and noticed that Daniel is looking at some papers and ignoring them. "Hey! You with the glasses! Put the papers down and step away from the desk!"

Daniel's head shot up. "Huh? What?" He looked at both of them with confusion.

"Damn it. Okay. I'll do it the hard way." Elizabeth grabbed Daniels arm and pulled him from the office toward the mess hall. Suzanna watched them go the turned back to her work. She did not have the time to waste on lunch as far as she was concerned. "You promised. I can't believe you! You said you'd go outside then you forget. Are you listening to me?" She continued to rant at him as she pulled him along.

"What?" He had a hand full of papers he was able to grab as she pulled him away from his desk.

Elizabeth grabbed the papers. "Now you have to listen to me." While this is happening, Suzanna realized Daniel had taken a paper she needed. She cursed and followed them. Seeing Suzanna coming toward them, Elizabeth holds out the papers. "Here take these so I can have some attention."

Caught off guard, Suzanna looked at her. "What?" Daniel responded as the same time as Suzanna, also not knowing what Elizabeth was talking about.

"You know, attention? Where you actually talk to the person in the room with you about stuff other than work." They looked at her a moment before both shrugged. They talked about things other than work. Elizabeth just grabbed Daniel's arm and started pulling him away again. "You two are unbelievable!"

Daniel met Suzanna's eyes almost pleadingly. She sighed at started following them "Why? Because we have work ethic?"

"No, because if it isn't old and on paper it doesn't interest you. Do you know that there is more to life than just books."

"Yes," they both responded. Suzanna could not believe that Elizabeth thought she felt such like that. She had not gotten so hide on the food chain by doing paper work.

"Why do I not believe that? Do you really want to know what I'm upset?"

"Yes," they both responded again.

"You promised, Daniel. You said you would have lunch outside with me. Do you know ho many times in my life when I was little I was told I would get to see my mother and it didn't happen? How many times I was told that I would be taken to the zoo and then it got cancelled? Even dad, though he tried, didn't always come through. So you damn well better believe if I promise something, that I do it; and I expect it of the people around me." Daniel fell silent. He felt guilty. Suzanna understood how Elizabeth felt about promises but that did not change the fact that Daniel had not. Nor, did it change the fact that Elizabeth was no longer a child, and Daniel was doing his job. She looked at Elizabeth disapprovingly. "What is wrong, Suzi?"

Suzanna steeled herself. Elizabeth was prone to taking things the wrong way and overreacting. She figured the younger woman had gotten that from her, partly. "Daniel and I are working on something very important. Perhaps he forgot. You know damn well he didn't do it on purpose! He just lost track of time. You should not make him feel guilty for doing his job the way he is used to doing it. He's not used to someone wanting to do such things with him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like broken promises. I've had enough in my life. And, well now he's gonna have to get use to it because he's my friend and friends do stuff together."

"Hello? I'm standing right here!" Daniel waved an arm between them.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You are my friend and I want to do things with you. Like picnic and get everyone together to see a movie. Even the walking door."

"The who?" Both Daniel and Suzanna asked.

"The walking door. You know, Teal'c." Daniel and Suzanna shared a look and shook their heads. "What?"

"Why do you call him that?" Daniel asked, curious. Suzanna could just imagine.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes." They were getting good at saying things at the same time.

"He's hard to miss," Suzanna commented.

"That was my point." Suzanna and Daniel share another look. "Okay, anyway… So, we gonna have lunch?"

"Fine." "Yeah." Suzanna and Daniel, respectively, responded together. Elizabeth gave them a big smile.

"Well good then. Let's go get some food. I'm starved." They shook their heads once more and follow her. She stepped between then and put and arm around each of their shoulders. Daniel was a bit taller than her, but she did not let that deter her. "So, what do you guys want for lunch?" They both shrug not really knowing what they would have to choose from or what they wanted. They rarely ate lunch and neither felt particularly hungry. "You know what. If you two are going to act like I killed your pets, then go back to work. I'll go eat in my office." Her expression turned slightly sad as she withdrew her arms and started back the way she came.

"Elizabeth, stop." Suzanna called to her.

"What?"

"We'll eat with you, but we aren't used to eating lunch," Daniel answered her.

"Listen. All I wanted to do was spend time with the people I care about. I'm tired of being down here all day. Teal'c doesn't talk much and I feel like he looks down on me anyway. I want to spend time with you, but I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

Suzanna smiled at her. "We want to eat lunch with you.

"We'll take an hour off," Daniel informed her.

Elizabeth did not look certain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," they both replied. She smiled and put her arms back around them.

"I still don't know what I want to eat," Daniel commented.

"We'll figure something out," Suzanna assured him.

"How about chicken?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sounds fine to me," Daniel agreed.

"Fine with me." Suzanna nodded. She was not typically fond of chicken but it did sound good.

"Cool, but no fried. Grilled instead." Suzanna caught the grimace she about made. "Should we ask dad and the walking door if they want to join us."

"That is your choice."

"I'm not sure either would agree, but we can ask," Daniel told her. "Think we should ask Sam? She doesn't get out of her lab much."

"Hey! Let's make it a family outing then. I'll go get the door and dad. You guys get Sam." Suzanna and Daniel nod in agreement, though it seems strange that one person should find two and two find one. The headed in the direction of Sam's lab, nonetheless.


	4. Chapter four One step forward two steps ...

Elizabeth headed straight for Teal'c's quarters knowing they were closest. However, she did end up needing directions before she actually found his door. She had never been to his quarters before and felt nervous as she knocked. "Enter," was called from inside.

She timidly entered into the room but stayed very near the door. "I… um… was wondering if you would want to have lunch with Suzi, Daniel, me, dad, and Sam? We're going up top outside."

"I would be honored."

"Why? It's just a family outing. You are family, aren't you?" Teal'c did not respond. "What?"

"I will join you. Are you planning to eat now?"

"Yes. Come on. We gotta get dad. He doesn't know yet." Teal'c stood and followed her out the door. "Oh, and just so you know, you are family to me at least. All of you are." He continued to remain silent. "Don't you want to be a part of my family?"

"I am not kin to you."

"Family is not the blood you are born with but who you make it to be." He again did not comment. "Alright ya walking door, let's just find dad." She ignored his continual silence.

Elizabeth tried to break the silence as they searched for Jack. "So, seen any good movies?"

"No." She put a hand to her face, shaking her head.

Daniel and Suzanna were talking to Sam and Jack when Teal'c and Liz arrived at Sam's lab. Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Hi, Dad. You joining us?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"You, too?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Well, I tell you. You guys may be the most talkative bunch of people I have ever been around." They looked at her. What did she expect them to say? Lunch was lunch. "What? You guys couldn't hold a conversation if it was a furry animal!" They looked at her with varying expressions, which she did not take well. "You know what, you guys can do whatever the hell you want to. I'm going to get my lunch and go up. I'm tired of all this silence. I might as well be by myself." She walked away toward the mess hall. She did not look back to see if any of them were following her. All of them were.

Elizabeth got her food and made it topside before everyone else. She sat under her favorite tree, ignoring the others as the joined her, and ate. She was a little angry. Daniel and Suzanna sat off to the side, talking. Jack remained silent, as did Teal'c, watching Elizabeth. Sam sat beside him trying unsuccessfully to understand what Suzanna and Daniel were babbling about. Teal'c stood as he ate so he could keep an eye over all of them.

"Okay. I need someone's car keys tonight. I'm going to see a movie," Elizabeth said out of the blue.

Jack and Suzanna look at her surprised. They both respond. "What?"

"I'm going to see a movie. It's this thing where you go into a big room and there is this big screen…"

"I know damn well what a movie is. Who's going with you? You aren't going alone!" Jack informed her gruffly.

"I don't know, but I'm tired of being shipped back and forth from your house to here. I'm not going to live in what ifs anymore. Whatever happens, happens."

"Well, Daniel and I are going to pull a late night." As if Daniel and Suzanna ever did anything but work.

"I have to watch my brother's kids," Sam said apologetically.

"I have a desk full of reports to take are of or the general is gonna have my neck. So, it ain't gonna happen, Kiddo."

"Some family. You know what? You all can bite me. I'm going if I have to hitch a ride." She stood and began walking away.

"I can escort you, ElizabethO'Neill. I have nothing that needs done this night," Teal'c offered.

"That's nice of you, Teal'c, but I can find a way to go. It isn't a biggie. Dad's just going to have to be mad."

"The hell you are. If Teal'c doesn't go, you aren't going."

"Oh really? This is a big base. How are you going to stop me?"

"I have no problem locking you in a broom closet until I'm finished with my reports, which could take all night."

"If he does not stop you, I shall," Suzanna informed her.

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Elizabeth Ann O'Neill, you are not going anywhere without an escort. Teal'c said he could go with you, not that he would, which means to me that he wished to, not that he felt he had to." Suzanna glared at her.

"Please. All I've gotten from you guys today is a reluctant acceptance to my offers for lunch and other things. I'm tired of fighting with you. All any of you seem to what to do is work. Well, so be it."

"If you leave now… Go, Elizabeth. If you cannot understand and accept the scope of our work, you have no reason to even be here. If you wish to get yourself killed, you know how to get off this damn base without any help." Suzanna looked at her with tearful eyes before standing and storming off. Daniel did not hesitate to stand and follow with a sigh. He had a feeling he was the only one that would follow her to see what was wrong. Someone had to calm her down, again.

Elizabeth, realizing the pain Suzanna was in at the thought of losing her, wanted to go after her. However, she turned and walked farther into the trees. Teal'c remained standing where he was as Sam patted Jack on the arm before leaving. "What am I going to do with that girl?" Jack asked, knowing Teal'c had no answer. "Some help you are," he comment dryly.

Teal'c unexpectedly spoke, "I have not been there for my son. I am not the one to ask about these things." Jack nodded, knowing that Teal'c's relationship with Rya'c was a sensitive subject at times.

"I'm gonna kill that kid before this is over." He stood to find Elizabeth. He found her sitting under another tree with her eyes closed. "Do you enjoy upsetting people?"

"Do you people enjoy upsetting me?"

Jack sighed. He knew she was going to be difficult. He crossed his arms. "No."

"I'm tired of not being able to do what I want when I want. I understand that you guys have an important job, but you don't seem to live, not really anyway. I'm not like you, and I'm sorry but I won't be anyone else."

Jack took a deep breath. He was going to have a time getting through to her without screaming and yelling. "Elizabeth, we just aren't used to doing the things you like to do. Trying to keep this planet safe takes a lot of time and a lot of work. We… I don't want you to be anyone but who you are. So, if you were more like us, you wouldn't be you. You need to give us some warning and time to make time. You need to not get upset if we have to go back on something we say we'll do. Suzi told me about the thing with Daniel earlier. From what he says, he did say he would do it but the words 'I promise' never left his mouth. We know we can't promise things. We never know when we may have to go off world or something."

"As you wish." She stood to leave. "I'll see if Teal'c will still go with me to the movie because I am not staying here tonight." Jack nodded not knowing what more he could say. She made her way back to Teal'c, who had yet to move from where he stood. Jack followed not far behind. "Would you still be willing to guard me during a movie?" She asked Teal'c.

"Yes."

"Fine. Meet me at my office at seven, and bring extra clothes. I plan on sleeping in my own bed tonight. You can sleep in the guest room." She turned to jack. "I take it you'll be giving me your car keys."

Jack fished them from his pocket. "Yes. I can have an airman take me home if I get the chance."

"As you wish." She went back inside to finish some of her work.

"Well, she's in a mood. Kind of feel sorry for you, big guy. Good luck." Jack clapped Teal'c on the shoulder before going inside himself. Teal'c said not a word as he followed.

Suzanna stormed into the gym, turning on her CD player she kept near the punching bag. The hardcore music drummed through her body with her mood. She fisted her hands and began punching the bag with all she had. She needed to relieve some of the ire and worry inside her. She punched at the bag for at least five minutes before Daniel came in. He took one look at her and yelled, "Suzanna, stop!" The blaring of the music and her determination kept her from hearing him. The bag swung dangerously on its chain as he tried again. "Suzanna King, I want to talk to you!" His voice was louder this time. She stopped, panting slightly, and turned to him. Her hand were red from the abuse. Daniel failed to notice they were also bleeding. "Can you turn that down?" He pointed to the radio, still having to yell. Reluctantly, Suzanna did as he asked. She placed her hands on her hips afterwards, looking at him in annoyance. "It is apparent you are upset. If you don't talk about it now, we won't get any work done for the rest of the day." She did a nice representation of Teal'c, lifting a brow and looking at him curiously. "I've seen that before." He looked at her pointedly.

"I'm fine, Daniel."

"Sure you are. Now, try the truth."

"What do you want me to say? That at times like these I don't know why I even try?"

"Because you love her no matter how exasperating she can be."

"I'm not mother material. I have my own life with my own problems. I want to live it as I wish, not the way she wants me to." She turned back around to face the bag, laying her forehead against it. She was as unaware of the blood on her hands as he was.

"How would she have you live your life? I think you have done a pretty good job with her. She's a little reckless and stubborn, and I'm not sure where she gets her free spirit. She isn't some junkie on the streets or selling herself."

"But she is trapped in our world, and I can't accommodate change enough to help her still get a taste of her own."

"You are both still adjusting to the way things are. It'll smooth out in time, I think." A drop of blood caught his eye as he fell to the floor. "Let me see that." He moved forward and took one of her hands into his own. "this need to be cleaned and dressed."

"What?" She looked down and shrugged.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Then, you can go talk to her." She silently followed him from the gym. Daniel got her to sit as he began to clean the small cracks in her skin. The skin was peeled back in some areas but he fixed it as best he could. He doubted highly that he could get her to the infirmary. In an attempt to break the silence, he began to ask her questions. "So, what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Okay. Um… What kind of books do you like to read for fun?"

"Classic literature."

"Were you imagining Liz in place of the punching bag?"

"No."

Daniel began bandaging her hands. "Might have helped if you had."

"Why?"

"Never mind. It was a joke."

She looked up at him with a funny expression. "Joke?" She looked back down and shook her head. "If you must know, I was imagining myself."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He frowned as she answered.

"It doesn't sound healthy."

"And imagining that it was my niece does?"

"As I said before, it was a joke, a bad one." He finished with her hands and let them go. "Well, you're done. Ready to go talk to her?"

"What good would that do?" Suzanna was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She felt dejected, lost.

"I'm not sure, but it's got to be better than cutting your hands up." He motioned to the bandages.

"Busting."

"Okay. Busting your hands up."

"I didn't feel it, and I haven't cut in a while."

"Your going to need them to fill out your reports," he commented.

"Yeah," she agreed almost lifelessly. He began to lead her toward Elizabeth's office.

"Here we go."

"If we must."

"You must, yes." She did not respond, letting him lead her down the hall. Elizabeth was working without music or chatter. The room seemed unusually quiet as Daniel lead Suzanna in. "Elizabeth, your aunt wishes to speak with you."

"Yes, Dr. Jackson." Suzanna did not say anything. What to say was beyond her as she looked around the office for a moment. "Was there something specific you wanted, Rear Admiral King?"

Suzanna glanced at her. "It was not my intention to even come here. Daniel believes I am to say something, but I am not certain what that something is."

"Well, when you figure it out, you know where I'll be." Suzanna nodded to Elizabeth and turned to leave.

"Stop, Suzanna." Sighing, she turned back around to face Daniel, who was looking at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, that was uncalled for. She only wants the best for you."

"I realize that, Dr. Jackson." At that moment Elizabeth noticed Suzanna staring at the blood staining her bandages. "What in the world happened to you?"

"I apparently hit the punching bat too hard." Teal'c raised a brow at Suzanna's reply but said nothing.

"Well, that sounds like you. I suppose I was the cause for it. I seem to be the cause for everything that goes wrong around here."

"No," she told Elizabeth.

"Really? So, what was the cause for such anger, Rear Admiral King?"

"What cause would I have to punch something because of you? I was angry with myself."

"Why?"

"It is my fault, at least partly, you are stuck in a place you find no joy, a place where it is hard for you to be yourself. I was angry that I am unable to do anything to change what you are going through, anything to make life easier for you right now."

"So, you're the one who killed the federal agent and tried to run me down? You're right I find no joy here, but that isn't the worst part. The worst part is when I try to bring a little to people, they don't react. They rarely smile. They don't seem to want to have fun. Yes, I know you like your work, and maybe I'm being selfish, but there is more to life than a desk. I'm not a partier, never have been. I don't need to go out every night, but… this is just too much. I don't blame anyone for me being here but… I don't know. When I try to brighten up everyone's life it seems to back fire. Fine. Daniel technically didn't promise lunch. I got a 'Yeah' when I asked Sam if she wanted to go up top, not a 'That sounds fun'. Dad went 'I don't see why not'. The closest thing I got to someone finding it pleasant was Teal'c with his 'I would be honored'. Even then, when I told him he was part of the family, he acted as if he didn't want a place. So, there you go."

Suzanna did not take her eyes from her hands. The red seemed to hold her gaze. "That's what I meant. I am angry at myself for not being able to be who you want me to be."

"Do you even know who I want you to be? I know who you are, what you are, and as far as I remember your name did not come up once in my last statement. I try to accept people for themselves, but it gets hard sometimes and to be truthful, I have never been around so many people unlike me."

"I'm a hard, cold person, Elizabeth. I find joy in very little. I'm sorry I can't react to things the way you wish for me… for us to. I love you more than I love anything, but I cannot conform to a joyful, talkative, fun loving person."

"Um… Did I ask you to ever? No, I think not. You are my aunt and that is who I want you to be no matter what kind of person you are."

Teal'c, having listened to the women long enough, spoke up. "Lunch outside was enjoyable but lacked camaraderie. I believe if we all tried it again, made it something regularly participated in, we would come to be able to find more joy in one another's company."

Elizabeth ignored Teal'c for the moment, keeping her attention on Suzanna. "As I said before, I didn't mention your name once in my rant. It was the rest of the dumbasses around here that have me so upset. Of course, Teal'c excluded on that one." Suzanna glanced and Daniel and frowned. "Teal'c does have a point though, but I'm not sure I would even want to try again."

"I am willing to try, for your sake. Besides, it would be a perfect opportunity for all of us to talk, and not about work."

"Well, then that settles it. You, Teal'c, and I will have lunch again tomorrow."

Suzanna glanced again at Daniel, who was remaining silent. She was not comfortable with excluding him. "What about the others?"

"I told you I'm through with the others at the moment, dad included."

Suzanna's eyes hardened slightly, taking on some of their old gleam. "If that is the way you wish to proceed. You may have to fetch me if I am working on something, but I will join you."

"No. If you wish to join me, I'll be outside at the same time tomorrow. I'm not playing round up with everyone. I leave it up to you. I would love to have you there, but I understand if you are busy."

"I… Very well. As long as I don't lose track of time, I will be there." Suzanna turned, taking Daniel's arm, and left the room.

Elizabeth went back to her work, working through until time for her and Teal'c to leave. "Don't you have some things to get ready?" He nodded. "Well, hop to it then. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Teal'c nodded again and left the office. Five minutes after he had gone, Elizabeth felt the urge to need the restroom. Not breaking her promise, she sat and waited for him to return. Shortly thereafter, Teal'c returned with a duffle bag in his hand. "What took you so long? I have to go to the bathroom." He did not respond, raising a brow. "What?"

"I said nothing."

"I know that. What was the Mr. Spock for?" Again he did not respond, not understanding what she meant.

"The eyebrow thing. What was that for?"

"Why did you not use the restroom?"

"Because I promised I would stay here." She said no more, making her way to the bathroom. Teal'c followed, waiting outside the door for her.

On the way to the movie, Elizabeth figured it best to ask what Teal'c wished to see. "What would you like to see?"

"I know not what choice I have."

"Well, I think Spiderman 2 is out and Harry Potter 3. Garfield… I'm not sure what else."

"What are these?"

"They're movies."

"That I know. What do they pertain to?"

"Well, Spiderman is about a guy who gets bit by a mutant spider and obtains spider powers like walking on walls and having webbings." He does not respond. "Harry Potter is about a boy who finds out he's wizard and goes to a special school to learn how to be one."

"What is a wizard?"

"Someone who can do magic." She waited but no more words came. "Garfield is about a sarcastic fat orange cat and his dog companion. He still said nothing. "Well, I guess we'll just have to pick when we get there." He nodded in agreement, both remaining silent the rest of the trip to the theater. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing the Chronicles of Riddick. Pitch Black was pretty good." She looked to him. He just returned her look. "It's about this guy who is not a great guy but ends up having to fight worse guys to save planets."

"Sounds much like… I believe it would be interesting.

"Well, Riddick it is." Elizabeth had a feeling she knew what he was about to say. She bought the tickets and then took him to the concession stand. "What do you want?"

"I require nothing."

"Well, pick something. My treat." He looked at her not really sure what most of the options were. "Have you ever had popcorn?" He did not respond. "Alright."

"Anything will suffice."

She turned to the attendant. "I'd like a large popcorn with butter and a large Pepsi. I'll have the gummi bears and a large mountain dew code red." She paid for the items, handing Teal'c the Pepsi and popcorn. He took them and followed her to their seats. She glanced at him several times to gage his reaction to things but could see no changes. Finally, the movie ended and they returned to the truck. "So, what did you think?"

"I liked the movie."

"Really? Isn't that an emotion? What about the popcorn?"

"I liked the popcorn."

She got a funny look on her face. "Well, glad you enjoyed yourself, or at least I think you did."

"Yes, I enjoyed myself very much."

"Cool." He smiled at her slightly. "Was that a smile I just saw grace those lips?"

"I believe that is the term." She really smiled at him before going back to driving. They arrived at Jack's house, Elizabeth making sure Teal'c had all he needed. "So, I think that's everything." She was fluffing his pillows as she spoke. "Is there anything I'm forgetting or you'll need or want?"

"I have everything I require. You should rest as the day was rough for you."

"Rough how? Fighting with Aunt Suzi is just about on par."

"You believe she felt that you being upset was about her, do you not?"

"About her not being a good enough aunt, yes."

"I believe you misinterpreted what she was trying to say."

"Wouldn't surprise me, when people are angry they tend to see only what they want to see. So, I guess the question would be, what did _you_ see?"

"She was trying to express to you that she wanted you happy, no matter what she had to do. Everything she said was about you and how you feel."

"Am I that selfish that she would think I was trying to make it about me? I was just frustrated. My unhappiness has nothing to do with her. It is my own inability to cope with my situation that has made me this way."

"No, she does not think you selfish. You did not make it about you anymore than she made it about herself. She hurts because of what you are going through. She feels your pain enough to numb her own."

"Then she is a better person then I because I can't feel anything right now but frustrated."

"I believe she also feels for another."

"Daniel. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

"Yes, and to this he is blind."

"He's a bookworm and being a guy doesn't help much either."

"He and RearAdmiralKing have much in common and are yet so very different."

"Well you know what they say, opposites attract." He did not respond. "Do you know what that means?"

"I am aware of the fact in magnetism."

"Well, I guess, basically, in this case, it means the more different two people are the more attracted they become to each other. Not that that is a great explanation."

"I understand."

"I think he's intelligent. He'll get it eventually, though I am tempted to help things along."

Teal'c smirked at her. "If she does not make him aware of it sooner."

"She doesn't even know herself yet."

"Once she does, she is not one to wait for him to become aware as well."

"Nope. She's got guts when it comes to stuff like that, though right now she's more worried about me, I suppose."

"You do not?"

"I'm not as strong or straightforward as she is."

"You are strong or you would not be able to stand up against your family the way in which you do."

"Really? Some people call it stupidity and not knowing when to keep your mouth shut."

"I say it is you being like your father."

"Yeah, well, he tries to be like me. What can I say? … You know, I think this is the most you've said since I met you." He did not respond, as he was inclined to do quite often.

Finally, he spoke, "Do you wish for me to not speak?"

"You know, you should go to sleep. You have a hard, long day of guarding me tomorrow. No I like when you speak."

"Then I shall attempt to do so more often. Yes, I wish to rest."

"Works for me. Goodnight, Teal'c. Want me to tuck you in and kiss your forehead?"

"I believe I can manage on my own."

"It was a joke." She smiled and left the room when he did not say anything. She moved to the couch to watch television. She fell asleep there.


	5. Chapter five Everyone needs to play hook...

Sometime during the night, Teal'c awoke. He decided to get up and make sure everything was secure. He was surprised to find the television on and Elizabeth asleep on the couch. Knowing she would rest better in her bed, he turned off the TV and carried her to her room. He pulled back her covers and tucked her in before returning to the guest room. She was very confused when she woke as to how she had gotten in her bed. She checked her father's room but there is no sign that he has been home. So, she tiptoed toward the guest room.

Teal'c was still sleeping as she silently opened the door. Eyeing him a moment, she took a running leap, landing on the bed beside him. He sat bolt upright, looking around to see what the hell had just happened. "Teal'c! Wake up! It's breakfast time." She kneeled next to him, bouncing slightly. "You ready to eat?"

His eyes landed on her. "ElizabethO'Neill, that was most rude."

"Well, I just wanted to get you up to make you breakfast." She pouted slightly.

He thought a moment. "What do you intend to prepare?"

She smiled. "I was thinking eggs, sausage, toast… Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then pancakes, too." She grinned.

"That seems a lot to fix for only two people." He watched as she got off the bed, noting she was still in her nightshirt.

"Just go take your shower and let me worry about the food."

He eyed her again. "Very well."

Elizabeth left the room to start breakfast. Teal'c took his shower than followed. She beamed at him as he came into the room. "You are just in time." He did not comment, just stood there watching her. "It's almost done. Sit at the table, and I'll bring it over." He sat down, still watching her. She was hard for him to figure out. She soon sat a nice sized plate of everything in front of him. She took only a plate of eggs for herself. "I don't usually cook, so I'm feeling a little sorry for you right now."

He eyed their plates but said nothing about her meager meal. "Why?"

"Because my cooking is worse than school food."

He tilted his head. "School food?"

"Yeah, the food they serve kids at school is really gross. Mine's worse." He still did not quite understand. "Never mind." She finished her eggs, putting the plate in the sink once she had. She then left the room to take a shower.

Teal'c continued to eat and had just finished when she returned. "So, wanna play hooky with me and go to the park instead of work?"

"I believe ColonelO'Neill would dislike that."

"Well, he doesn't have to know now does he?"

She frowned at him slightly. "So, are you really mad at me for waking you up?"

"No. Should I be?"

"Well, you did say it was rude," she pointed out.

"Indeed," he agreed.

"So, are you going to forgive me if I promise never to wake you up that way again?" She smiled up at him.

"You are forgiven."

"Then I promise to find new and inventive ways to wake you up when the need be." The smile turned to a full fledged grin. He said nothing, thinking how much like her father she could be. "So, about hooky, wanna try?"

"I suppose it would cause no harm." She kissed him on the cheek in her exuberance before running to get her purse. As they were leaving he looked at her. "We must return to the base for lunch."

"Oh… I forgot. Well, we can go to the park and then return."

"You would not have been pleased had RearAdmiralKing forgot."

"You realize that when dad asks you about this, you have to tell him that you didn't know anything about it and that I hijacked you and took to the park against your will." He eyed her, not letting her ignore his statement. "I don't think she'll show. She'll get busy."

"You have little faith in RearAdmiralKing."

"I know my aunt. She'll get caught up in work ,and it will just happen. It won't be her fault. She's got a lot on her mind."

"Does not the same apply to DoctorJackson?"

"Yeah, I guess now that I saw what happened yesterday, but he wasn't invited either, so no biggie if he doesn't show."

"And if he does?"

She glanced at him. "Then I'll be impressed, I suppose. Wanna listen to some music?" He did not respond, not wanting to in the least. "What? You don't like my singing? Now, I'm truly hurt."

"I do not like the noise which you listen to."

"Well, what kind of noise do you like?" She glanced at him again.

"I prefer none."

"Why?" She was shocked by this.

"I am not used to the noise of this planet, not matter what it may be." He was watching the road and scenery, not her.

"So, you don't like any music at all? Even classical?" She could not think of anything else he may find to his liking.

"Classical?"

"Yeah, it's instrumental. No singing unless you go the opera route."

"I do not believe I have heard this classical."

She thought about that. "Hmmm. Well, we'll have to fix that won't we? I'll see what I can come up with. I do have Enya, you may like her. She is a singer but not opera." Again, he did not answer, just looks at her. "When you do that is it that you don't have anything to say or just something in appropriate?"

"I have nothing to say or do not understand what you are speaking of."

"Then why don't you ask? I would answer to the best of my ability."

"If I have something to ask, then I shall."

"Cool." She smiled at him, parking the car so they can walk through the park. They walked a short distance before she saw the swings and sat down on one. "So, wanna swing?"

He looked at her. "Swing?"

"Yeah. These things are called swings. It's… Well, let me just show you, but it's fun. Wait and see." She started to swing, showing him how it was done. "Wanna try?" She was swinging high, grinning broadly. He silently sat down and began to swing awkwardly for a moment before getting the hang of it. He had a serious, calculating look on his face trying to decide why she enjoyed the activity. "Wow! I didn't actually think you would. I'm impressed! See, you can lighten up when you want to."

He slowed down and looked at her. When he came to a stop he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, your just so… mature. I didn't actually think you would swing like a little kid."

He frowned, puzzled. "You are not a small child or goat."

"Small goat?" She chuckled. "I'm an adult for seven years now." She sounded very proud. "I just happen to be very immature for my age." Her pride did not disappear with that statement, it seemed to grow.

"Much like your father," Teal'c commented innocently. Elizabeth started laughing so hard she had to stop swinging. "Is that how you see him?"

"He can be very childish if given the proper chance."

"Really? He seems to get on me pretty good, like a parent." A thought occurred to her. "Do you have children?" The answer seemed very important to her, but she did not know why she felt that way.

"Yes, a son."

"Don't you miss him and your wife?" She assumed he was married.

"My wife is no longer alive. Yes, I miss Rya'c, but he is old enough to be on his own. He has become a man."

"I… um…" She looked away, feeling sorry she brought up his wife.

"What is wrong?" He looked at her wondering why she would have changed her mood so quickly.

"Nothing, really. I just always thought I'm sorry was a stupid thing to say when someone tells you something like that. As if it's their fault."

"What do you mean? When a person tells you what?"

"When someone tells you a loved one is dead or has died, most people the first words that come out of their mouth is I'm sorry."

"Why should either of us feel sorry? It was her time and nothing could be done. Rya'c hated me then, blamed me, but I do not feel sorry for what happened."

"Not that it's any of my business, but why?"

"He felt I abandoned them and caused their suffering when I turned on the ways of the Jaffa."

"But, things are better now?"

He was silent for a moment. "I have little time to spend with my son. He fights the Goa'uld the same was I do."

"You could make time, for the most part my father always did, though I don't think any of you knew about me." He did not reply. "Nothing to say?" She gave him a slight smile. He shook his head stiffly. "It's okay. I'm used to being a secret by now."

"What do you mean?" He did not like the way she had said that.

"I mean that none of the people my mother knows know that I exist, and dad… Well, I don't think I come up much more with his friends. It's not that he's ashamed but just not something he announces."

"Your father has few friends save for those of Stargate Command."

"And none of you knew. That's what I meant. Though, I am grateful he gave me his last name."

"He loves you very much."

"I know." She nodded and looked at her feet. "Did you think I didn't?"

"No."

"Are you and my father close?"

"What do you mean by close?" Teal'c seemed to be asking for a lot of explanations from her. She was a bit difficult for him to figure out.

"I mean, you said yesterday that you understood each other. So, I was wondering if you were close. I didn't mean as like lovers or anything."

His eyebrow shot up at that. "We have been on the same team for many years. Brothers in arms."

"Did I offend you with the lovers statement?" She was afraid she had but also amused by his reaction.

"No. It was unexpected. An attempt at humor by an O'Neill." Jack was fond of throwing out odd things like that from time to time.

"No, an attempt to ease your mind that I wasn't thinking that way." He did not reply to that.

"We should return to the base before your father sends someone to find us."

"I really wish we could stay here the rest of the day." He again remained silent. "You miss the base? Do you want to drive back? I'm sure dad wouldn't mind."

"I believe I shall let you continue to operate your father's vehicle." He smirked as she stood. Jack would kill them both if Teal'c even tried to drive the truck.

"Chicken."

Teal'c had heard the term used but asked anyhow. "Why do you call me the name of a fowl?"

"It also means coward, and before you get all upset, I was just joking."

"Very well." They started back to the truck.

"You are upset now aren't you?" She thought for a moment, something dawning on her. "Do you know how to drive?"

"I am not. I just do not see the humor." He looked at her. "And, I do not."

"The humor is that someone big and strong as you would be afraid of dad. And, as for you not knowing how, we'll fix that."

As they arrived at the truck, he looked at her. "I am not afraid of ColonelO'Neill, but I am his subordinate and should not upset or disrespect him."

"I don't know." She grinned mischievously. "Half the fun is getting him riled up. The other half is watching him sputter around once he's there." She cocked her head. "I guess I'm a rotten child." Teal'c chuckled lightly, agreeing she indeed was. "I'm pretty good at it, you know? You'll have to watch one day."

"I am certain I will have the opportunity."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started the truck out on the road. "What do you want for lunch? We could pick something up on the way."

"I am not familiar with many foods not served at the base."

"So, I'm going to take it you've never had Chipotle then? Can you handle spicy?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Chipotle it is." She drove to the restaurant. "Just stay in the car. It will only take a minute." He frowned at that, not liking the idea at all. "I'll only be a minute. There isn't any reason you should have to get out. It is a public place and there is only one door."

"Very well." He doubted arguing would get either of them anywhere. "If you are not out in adequate time, I shall follow."

She smiled at him. "Alright, my knight in shining armor." He looked at her blankly. She sighed and ran in to get the food. When she returned, she bounced into the truck. "Did you miss me?"

"You were not gone long enough for such a feeling."

"Well, you were worried I would take too long. I was just thinking that you had grown so attached to my charming personality that you'd miss me anyway." He looked at her in slight confusion. She giggled at him. "What? You no like me?"

"I have never said so."

She sobered. He needed to know, if he did not. "Do you know why you are stuck with me?"

"Stuck with you?"

"Why you have to guard me?"

"I do not need to know. If you wish to speak of it, that is your choice."

"You might as well… I saw something I shouldn't have, and now I have people that want me dead."

"What did you see that would garner such a reaction?"

"I saw a man murdered." He did not say anything. She looked as though she had more to say, but she was silent for several moments. Finally, she spoke again.

AN:Yeah, I know. 'Don't end there!' You'll just have to wait. ;-P This chapter was mostly dialogue and for that I am sorry. I hope to put a bit more meat on these bones in the future.


	6. Chapter six A little honesty goes a long...

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to be around me. If they find me then I'm sure they will try to harm whoever is with me at the time also. I can ask dad for someone else." She did not want someone else, but she had to offer. Teal'c had not asked for such a dangerous assignment, had not known what he was getting into.

"I am honored to guard you. I do not wish to not do so."

"Some honor. It could get you dead, too."

"As can going through the gate." He pointed out simply.

"Don't remind me. I worry about dad enough as it is, now it would seem I have to worry for a few others as well. Though, to be quiet honest, I would love to see what you see. Other worlds. I mean they can't all be bad."

"Many are beautiful," he admitted. "DoctorJackson is best for relaying details of the worlds we go to." Daniel had a keen eye and loved to tell others what he saw, always in detail.

"In scientific description I'm sure. I'm sure there would be no artistic flair to his descriptions." Daniel seemed dull and very nerdy to her. Most of what he said went right over her head.

"You do not know DanielJackson well." Teal'c had heard Daniel talk in length without using scientific terms and descriptions.

"I probably know you better at this point," she pointed out. She had not spent any great amount of time with Daniel. He was always in his office with her aunt it seemed.

"Would RearAdmiralKing be attracted to such a dull man as you picture DoctorJackson to be?" He looked at her intently.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "We don't talk about taste in men."

"Do you talk much at all?" He had heard them argue, yell. Surely they did more than that.

"We yell a lot. Does that count?" She looked at him with a small smile.

"I would think not."

"I love her and she loves me, but I think she sees too much of my mother in me." She glances away. The thought that Suzanna did see her mother in her hurt, greatly. She tried very hard to be nothing like her mother, but she had failed, in her eyes.

"That is bad?" Teal'c had been told he was much like his mother, and that did not bother him. His mother was strong, wise. She was a good person to look up to. "Is your mother not her sister?"

"My grandparents raised me. My mother didn't want me. They are totally different, in most ways. My mother only cares for herself. You were there when we argued about her last time, were you not?" She looked back over at him. "If I remember correctly, I told you to unhand me in a not so nice manner."

"Yes, I remember. You sound much like your aunt."

"We are blood. I guess I would sound a little like her." She shrugged again.

"Did your grandparents raise you without assistance?"

"Dad was there, and Aunt Suzi, too. When they could be, but grandma and grandpa weren't young anymore." He was silent and soon she had to ask, "What?" He did not answer as she parked at the base. "Well, I guess I should go face dad, and explain how I kidnapped you."

"Kidnapped?" He looked somewhat confused. She had done no such thing.

"Yes. Taken away without your permission. This way, you won't get in any trouble. You didn't have a choice."

"I know what it means to be kidnapped. I would not get into trouble otherwise."

"You would if dad knew you let me take you to the park without a fight when I should have been working. Though, you may get it more from Aunt Suzi." She smiled at him. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I do not need protected, but if this is your wish." He knew there was no arguing with her.

"It is."

"So be it."

"Come on. I have just enough time for dad to yell at me before we need to be outside." She started inside. Teal'c followed.

"Very well." They walked inside and made their way to her office. Upon opening the door, Elizabeth discovered her father sitting behind her desk, waiting. He looked very unhappy.

"Where in the name of hell have the two of you been?" He stood and rounded the desk toward them.

"I went to the park and made Teal'c come with me." Elizabeth stood tall. She was not going to let him get her down.

"The park! Out in the wide open? Are you insane?" Jack could feel the vein on his temple start to throb. The possibilities of what could have happened were running through his mind.

"I wasn't alone," Elizabeth pointed out. She had not expected that exact reaction and cringed a bit.

"Out in the open. Do you think that really makes a difference?" His glared moved to Teal'c. The man should have known better.

"I.. It was nice out and I… It was a public place." She was having difficulty keeping up the fight.

"With snipers that doesn't matter!" He nearly screamed.

"I didn't think about that," she admitted.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He sighed deeply. "I've been worried beyond sick all damn morning. Didn't get an answer when I called the house. Suzi has been near to pulling her hair and mine out."

"I was safe."

"We know that now!" He yelled. His frustration was at the end of its rope.

"So, um, what are you going to do?" She was hesitant to find out.

"There's nothing I can do now, is there? Give me my keys." He held out his hand with a pointed look. She would not be getting them again anytime soon, she figured.

Elizabeth handed over the keys. "If it makes you feel any better, I filled the tank up again." She looked at him somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah, I was so worried about the gas," he commented very dryly.

"Okay. Well, I have to go." She turned for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack demanded.

"Up top."

"For?" He persisted.

"Lunch."

"Who is going with you?" Jack glared at her.

"Teal'c."

Jack looked at Teal'c with a threatening look. "Fine."

"See you tonight when it's time to go home." She smiled at him hesitantly. He nodded and walked out. Elizabeth made her way, with Teal'c, up top. "Well, that went well." He said nothing. She snorted and made her way to her favorite tree. "Teal'c would you sit down?" She asked after he stood there for several moments. He did as she asked but not too close to her. He chose a spot where he could keep an eye on everything. "Gee, I don't have cooties. You can sit under my tree with me."

"I have a better vantage point from here."

"Teal'c, I'm tired of worrying just sit closer so I don't have to yell at you. Or, would you rather I come over there?" She was surprised he did not ask what cooties were.

"I shall move closer." She handed him his burrito, and they ate in silence.

"So, how is your burrito? Do you like it?"

"I like the taste."

Before either of them could say anything further, Suzanna's voice pierced the air. "Elizabeth Ann O'Neill!" Elizabeth cringed as she looked up and saw her aunt storming toward them.

"Well, looks like you were right," she told Teal'c.

"Have you any idea the worry I have been through this morning?" Suzi stopped before Elizabeth and put her hand on her lips.

"I can guess if you want me to?"

"Stand up." Suzi glared at her.

"Um… I kind of prefer sitting so you can't spank me."

"Really." Suzanna rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was far too old to be spanked. "Stand."

"Yes, Ma'am." She stood, if some what hesitantly. Suzanna grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"C…a…an't breath."

Suzanna stepped back and looked at her. "I was frantic when Jack couldn't find you."

"I was with Teal'c. I was safe," Elizabeth assured her.

"Yes, I know, but I still worried about you. I always will." Suzanna smiled at her. "You're my little girl."

"I know, but look, all in one piece." She spread her arms then reached down for the Chipotle bag and tossed it at her aunt. "Got something for you.'

"Dare I ask?" Suzanna peered into the bag.

"Or, you could just eat."

"Smartass."

"Must take after you." Elizabeth grinned at her.

Suzanna sat down and joined them. "I must admit, I have already eaten. I didn't wish for Daniel to eat lunch alone. I figured I could stomach two lunches today."

"How's your research goin? Thought you didn't eat lunch."

"Not normally, but he's in a mood today. I thought food might help." She took a few bites of her second lunch. "Research is going as well as it has been… to nowhere very quickly."

"A mood? Meaning his head's out of his ass for a while?"

"Mood meaning he's very irritable and snappish," Suzanna corrected.

"Oh," Elizabeth said in understanding. "So, it's further up his ass than normal."

"Elizabeth…" Suzanna took a deep breath. "You don't know Daniel. You don't understand why he works so hard for this place. This is all he has."

"Yeah, well, I gave the chance now didn't I?"

"What do you mean? Yesterday?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Perhaps it is the second chance that is always the best of the two. Think about it." Suzanna grew silent and finished her food.

"As you wish." Elizabeth always said that when she did not want to do what she was about to.

"No. If you do not want to try again, then do not. I don't want you doing anything more that you do not want to do."

"Believe me, I don't intend on doing anymore of what I don't want to do," she agreed vehemently.

"Good. Unless it is in your best interest, I will try to remember that."

"Hmmm. That will be interesting." Elizabeth grinned more to herself than the others.

"Don't push it, Liz." Suzanna stood. "I should get back before Daniel ends up breaking or ruining something. I never imagined he could be in such a foul mood." She began to walk away.

"Love you, Aunt Suzi," Elizabeth called after her.

"As I do you, Elizabeth. You stay safe for me."

"I will," she called as her aunt disappeared inside. "Teal'c I have a job for you."

"What?"

"I want you to get Suzi out of Daniel's office for a little while."

"How do you wish for me to do that?" He doubted it would be that easy.

"You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure something out. You could always tell her you can't find me."

"That would cause her undue grief. Perhaps I can offer to spar?" If he had read her right, Suzanna would not back down from the chance or the challenge.

"As long as she doesn't break you. I'm getting use to you being around." When he said nothing, she elaborated, "That was a compliment."

"You do not worry for her?"

"I worry for everyone, but I trust you."

"I am honored."

"Should be. I usually don't." She stood as he did.

"When do you wish for me to do this?"

"Now would be good."

"Very well. What is it you intend to do?" He was not going to help her if he did not agree with what she was about to do.

"Take care of a little problem." He had a slight idea what the problem was, so he went along.

"Very well. I shall attempt to get her to leave."

"I love you for it." She grinned up at him. He began to walk inside, but stopped and turned, waiting for her to follow. He made no comment, none was needed. She followed him inside, waiting just out of sight of Suzanna. Teal'c said something to Suzanna that she could not hear, and the two walked off. She moved to Daniel's office, not bothering to knock as she entered. "What crawled up your butt and died?"

Daniel looked up and frowned at her deeply. "What are you talking about?" He looked back down at his work, not paying much more attention to her.

"I was told you're a little cranky today."

"And that is your business how?" He did not bother to look up.

"It's my business when _my_ aunt has to put up with you."

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Elizabeth snorted. He continued to ignore her as he worked. "You are a total ass. You can't even have a proper fight without sticking your nose so deep into that book you get paper cuts."

"I'm trying to save this planet, or did you forget that?" He snapped.

"Yeah, I know. Your work is important and someone like me wouldn't understand," she drawled sarcastically.

"Besides," he continued, "you are fighting while I am working. I never said you wouldn't understand, either. Don't you dare put words in my mouth!" He looked up and glared at her.

"Well, what do you know! Dr. Jackson has teeth." She said in mock shock.

"Do you want something or not?" He demanded.

"What the hell good is saving this planet if you don't even notice when someone likes you?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He frowned deeper and looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" He asked in exasperation. Why could she not get to the damn point!

"You are a dumbass. For all your intelligence, you are completely street stupid."

"Would you tell me what the hell you are talking about?" He was growing extra frustrated, and he had no idea what she meant by street stupid.

"What do you think I'm talking about because I'm not just going to give it to you?"

"What? Give what to me? Dammit, just tell me what the fuck you are going on about or get the hell out of here!"

"Let's see. What ever could I be talking about? Maybe that if you didn't have a book up your ass and your nose, you would notice that you have someone that cares about you." She sounded like she was explaining something to a small child.

He looked at her strangely. "And?"

"Do you even have the slightest clue who I'm talking about?" She felt like screaming just to let out the pent up frustration.

He looked at her a moment. "It could be anyone on this base. Depends on what you mean by care."

Elizabeth slapped her own forehead. He was beyond dense it seemed. "Why are you trying to save this planet?"

"What?" The change in direction took him by surprise. "Because it is my home. I fight for more than this planet."

"I thought I would try a different approach since you don't seem to be getting the other one. What is the use of saving this world if you don't enjoy the little things in it."

"I happen to enjoy this!" He pointed to his work. "What little things are you talking about?"

"The little things like the woman that has worked next to your side day and night for the last couple months. The woman who is worried about your mood today."

"Suzanna? What about her? Worried?" Elizabeth was starting to make his head spin.

"Yes, worried."

"Why would she be worried…"

"I really have no idea at all." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. He fell completely silent, thinking to himself. "That's it. Get the hell up and go to the gym and find her, you ass!"

"What? Why?" He no longer sounded cranky. He was quiet and thoughtful.

"I don't know. I thought you might find the smell of stinky sweat socks romantic. To spend time with her that doesn't include telling her to pass the next book."

"Pass the next… That's not what we talk about." He took his glasses off and rubbed his nose and eyes. He was getting a headache.

"Oh really?" She does not believe him.

"Yes, really."

"Prove it," she demanded.

He placed his glasses down and ran a hand through his hair. "How?"

"I don't know. Think of something. What do you talk about that isn't work related?"

He thought a moment. "Ask me a question. Something you don't think I would know that she may tell someone, but you don't think she has told me."

"What is her favorite flower?"

"Roses."

"What color?"

"Black." Suzanna had told him that when Elizabeth had gotten him the yellow roses.

"Hmmm. You may be brighter than I thought." She eyed him a moment. "Daniel, take her out to dinner."

"As in a date?" He was floored by the sudden change.

"No, as in take her out, cook her up, and eat her."

"You are a smartass." He ran his hand over his hair again. "Alright. Where would I take her? Casual, fancy? Low key, expensive?" His mind was running with the possibilities.

"Someplace nice, far away. I don't think it has to be fancy, but good food and a pleasant atmosphere. You know around here better than I do."

"Hmmm… I think I know a perfect place." He began thinking and smiling.

"Good, I'm gonna go get yell at by somebody. I'm doing pretty good at that today." She shrugged. She did good at that a lot of days.

His eyes became unfocused as he thought. He failed to hear her. As she started to leave, he spoke up, "How do I ask her?"

"I think the standard is would you like to have dinner with me." He nodded and got lost in his own world again. She shook her head and left, bumping into Suzanna as she walked through the door.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, my dearest?"

"Don't give me that. What are you up to? What have you been doing?"

"My job. Helping the dumbass with research."

"Don't call him that!" Suzanna looked over Elizabeth's shoulder. "You didn't make matters worse did you?" She rubbed one of her hands, fresh blood on her bandages.

"No, why? What happened to your hands again?" She looked at them.

"Well, sparring was not all that helpful on the healing process."

"Is Teal'c all in one piece?"

"I don't want him more upset than he was. Unbearable to work with." Suzanna rolled her eyes and smirked. "Why? Do you want to play nursemaid?"

"No, but I don't wanna be stuck with some idiot guarding me."

"He's fine. Though, I think I may have broke his nose and busted his lip, cracked a tooth."

"Great, thanks, Aunt Suzi. Now they are going to stick me with even more of an asshole."

"You should go make sure he is alright, and Teal'c is not an asshole."

"He's a big boy. I think he can take care of himself." She felt guilty. She was going to take off like a shot to check on him, but had to wait until Suzanna would not see. Her aunt was expecting that.

"If you say so." Suzanna walked by Elizabeth and started into the office. Elizabeth took off for her office to check on Teal'c. "You okay, Dan? She didn't upset you did she?"

"No." He looked at her a moment. "Will you have dinner with me, tonight?"

"Dinner?" She shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "Sure."

"I mean a date," he elaborated.

"A date?" She was shocked by that. Then, she thought about Elizabeth being here. "Sneaky little…" She smiled fondly at Daniel. "I would love to go out with you."


	7. Chapter seven Sometimes all you need is ...

Elizabeth quickly made her way to her office. She had little doubt that Teal'c would be there waiting on her. He probably expected her to have already been there herself. As she figured, he was standing outside her office waiting on her. "Teal'c, are you okay. Suzi said she broke your nose and chipped a tooth and split your lip. I feel so bad. Let me take you to the infirmary." In her rush, she failed to really look him over.

"I am uninjured, ElizabethO'Neill."

"W… what?" She looked him over then, noting he was not hurt as her aunt had said.

"RearAdmiralKing did not injure me. We did not spar. I held the bag while she worked out on it."

"Dammit! I was so worried. I felt so guilty because you keeping her busy was my idea." She cursed her aunt under her breath.

"She told you she injured me?" Teal'c was not that surprised. The two women were very unpredictable.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think to get me riled up. I happened to mention that I didn't want some other idiot guarding me."

"You consider me an idiot?" He stopped the smirk that started at the look on her face.

"No, I feel safe with you, and I trust you. Anyone else would be an idiot." He nodded at that and opened her office door for her.

"I believe you have work to see to."

"Yeah, well, I could use a nap. Fighting is hard work."

"Fighting?" He looked slightly concerned.

"Yes. Not physical, but I think I got my point across." She seemed proud of that.

"That is good?"

"Well, this day is pretty much shot. How much trouble do you think I'd get into if I took a nap on someone's couch, like dad's? I hear he's never in his office anyway."

"If you wish to nap, there is a bed in my quarters. However, I do not advise you not doing your work."

"I… um… Well, I am tired. Bed sounds good. Would you mind? Let them yell. I'm use to it by now." She yawned to keep the blush rising on her cheeks down.

"I do not mind." He started to lead her to his quarters. Neither noticed Suzanna, who had come to thank Elizabeth for whatever she had said to Daniel. She had a smirk on her face. Things had worked out somewhat the way she wanted them to as well. In thinking about that, she did not notice Jack until he spoke.

"Where is she? She's suppose to be working," he demanded as he noticed Elizabeth was not in her office.

"Who?" Suzanna asked offhandedly as she looked at him.

"Who the hell do you think? Your niece."

"She's gone to take a nap… in Teal'c's quarters."

"What? And don't you dare repeat yourself." He scowled, but not directly at her.

"Why would I repeat myself when you heard what I said? And, seeing as you heard what I said, why do you ask?" She put her hands on her hips and waited.

"It's a Teal'c thing. I ask because I want to know why she's there instead of working, which is what she is paid to do."

"Since when has she been paid? And, she is a little overtaxed right now. Rest will do her well."

"She was at the park all day! How can she be overtaxed? As for the pay, Hammond is pushing it through."

Suzanna rolled her eyes. Jack could be a real pain in the ass. "Not physically, idiot. Mentally."

"Again, I point you to my last statement. She was at the park all day. How can she be overtaxed mentally?"

"She had a fight with Daniel, alright!" She glared at him.

"What did she do to him?"

"Nothing that I am aware of. She's still quite upset about yesterday."

"Well, she's gonna have to get over it because she has to work along side everyone. The reason I'm here is because I have two federal agents in my office wishing to speak with her. So you had better go get her up." Suzanna nodded and started down the hall. She had wanted to smack Jack for not just spitting that out at the start.

She sighed as she knocked on Teal'c's door. He came to the door quietly so as to not disturb Elizabeth. "RearAdmiralKing, what can I do for you?"

"Elizabeth needs to come to her father's office. Two federal agents wish to speak to her about what she saw."

"Son of a…" Elizabeth had over heard them. "I was just about to fall asleep."

Teal'c opened the door farther to allow Suzanna inside. She walked over to Elizabeth. "I know, Liz, but you have to do this."

"Can I not and say I did?" She looked hopeful.

"If only this could go away so easily. Jack and I will be there with you. I may even know the agents. I've spent a lot of time in Quantico. I've worked with the feds on more than a few occasions."

"Good for you. You can pretend to be me and tell them what happened then." Elizabeth was grumpy, to say the least. She was just about to doze off and did not want to get up and talk to anyone, let alone federal agents.

"I'm afraid I cannot. Do you want Teal'c to go as well?" Suzanna figured that would at least help.

"If he wants to." Elizabeth tried to play it cool, but she really wanted him there.

"I will accompany you. Curiosity compels me."

Suzanna nodded and took Elizabeth's arm. "Come on, Liz. Hopefully this will be over soon."

"Yeah." She did not sound convinced.

"I will be there, and as your guard shall let nothing happen to you."

Elizabeth nodded to him. "That's nice, but I hope you would not have to guard me from federal agents." They made their way to Jack's office. Sam and Daniel stood outside. They gave her reassuring smiles. She barely returned them as she was led inside. Hammond sat with Jack talking to the agents. The male agent was tall and middle-aged. He had stubble on his chin and a cigarette behind his left ear. His short sandy blond hair was spiked slightly, seemingly from repetitively passing his hand through it. He wore a dark blue suit but did not look at home in it. The other agent was young. She looked about her early to mid twenties. He black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore a nice suit and looked very serious.

Hammond stood and motioned everyone to sit. "Elizabeth, this is Special Agent Chiefly and Agent Valentinion."

Elizabeth made no move to take the hands the agents offered her. "Miss O'Neill, we are sorry ta bother ya on such short notice." Special Agent Chiefly nodded to Suzanna who nodded back and took his hand. "Suzanna, a pleasure as always."

"Struggling with formalities, Cid?"

"As always," he repeated. They shared a smile.

"Okay, so want to tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth was impatient to get it over with and out of there.

"We are here to learn exactly what it was you saw." Agent Valentinion's voice was as clip and serious as she was.

"I saw a man murdered."

"We need you to be a little more elaborate, Miss O'Neill." Agent Valentinion was not making a good impression on Elizabeth.

"I saw a man shot in the face by his car."

Cid chuckled. "An' what kind of gun did the car use?" He was trying to lighten the tension. Elizabeth took it the wrong way.

"Ass."

"Elizabeth!" Suzanna could not believe she had just said that.

"It's alright, Suzanna, but we need ta know if ya saw the gun or the person who shot 'im." Cid brushed Elizabeth's mood off. Agent Valentinion did not.

"I would hope I saw them since they decided to chase me for three blocks till I came to a crowded diner."

Cid sighed and looked at Suzanna, who was not too pleased herself. Elizabeth could be very petulant when she wanted. "What did this person or persons look like?" Agent Valentinion asked coolly.

"Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, kind of skinny, and rat like."

"Did you hear any of them say anything?"

"The other was blond with a beard and a flat top. No, I didn't."

"Nothing before they shot Agent Mathers?"

"No, I told you I just saw him get shot in the face. I didn't even know he was an agent."

"Why did you not report this sooner?"

"Fear of my life comes to mind," Elizabeth snapped to the female agent.

Suzanna sighed. "Elizabeth, do you think you could describe these men to an artist?" She knew the agents would want to know and figured she may have a better chance of getting a positive answer.

"I'm not good with descriptions. I would be able to recognize them in a picture though."

"We can have several photo arrays set up so she can look at them, but right now she is safest where she is," Cid told them.

"Good, cause I wasn't moving anyway."

"We never considered you moving. The odds of these people locating you this far west is slim, but you will have to return to the east for the trial."

"Fine." She crossed her arms, not pleased with that.

"There are more questions we would like answered, but you do not seem taken with answering them." Agent Valentinion did not look pleased by that.

"What are they?"

"We need to know the time you saw the crime, why you were there, and if you saw anything else before or after the shooting."

"It had to be after 9:30 because I was walking home from work. All I know is that I saw three guys by a dark colored car. I guess they were talking. Then, there was a gun shot and the dead man fell to the ground. One of them saw me and I had to run."

"Thank you, Miss O'Neill." Agent Valentinion made some notes. "We will be in touch."

"I'll be sittin on the phone," Elizabeth drawled sarcastically.

"Elizabeth Ann!" Suzanna looked at her crossly.

"What?"

"We will speak of it later. Go take your damn nap."

"No. I was here, what, two months, and now they show up. One of their agents died and they act as if it wasn't very important. I can see how upset they would be if the murderers found me and did me in, too."

"Elizabeth Ann O'Neill. I happened to have known Agent Mathers personally, and I do not like your tone or insinuation." Suzanna was getting more angry with every word that was spoken.

"I'm glad it's all about you. Did I say you didn't care? The answer would be no. My problem is that someone was murdered, and they took two friggin months after dad contacted them to show up!"

"We happen to have a very busy schedule and Agent Mathers has not been our only casualty in the last few months. Times are rough right now, and we do what we can." Agent Valentinion looked almost upset as Suzanna.

"Ain't no snot nose kid gonna tell us we are doin' our jobs wrong! We do what we can when we can, and it is mighty hard to get on this fuckin' base!" Cid was getting riled, too. Suzanna smirked, glad to see he was not hiding himself behind the cool agent façade any longer. Cid had quite the temper.

Teal'c moved closer to Elizabeth. "Well then, gentlemen, or should that be agents, I suppose. You know your way of this base." Elizabeth glared at them.

"I'll walk you out, Cid. We haven't talked in a while." Suzanna began leading them out.

"Oh, have a pleasant day." Elizabeth called sarcastically. Cid grumbled something to Suzanna as the door shut.

"What was that about young lady?" Jack demanded. Hammond frowned at her, deeply.

"They interrupted my nap, and I don't like them."

"RearAdmiralKing seemed to like SpecialAgentChiefly." Teal'c pointed out to her.

"I know. I just don't like new people. The put me on edge. I don't trust them."

"You will still show respect to outsider while working for Stargate Command. That is until they warrant otherwise. We are federally funded and they, like us, answer to the President." Hammond made his displeasure known.

"As you wish."

"That was not a wish, Miss O'Neill. That was an order."

"As you wish."

"Elizabeth Ann O'Neill, I don't know what has gotten into you, but that is enough. You will apologize, now."

"I'm sorry that you took my compliance as being smartassed."

"Elizabeth Ann," Jack said in a warning tone.

"I believe it would be best for all involved if ElizabethO'Neill was put down for a nap."

"Fine. I'm sorry that I am not as military as everyone else on this base. I'm sorry to have offended you, General Hammond." The general nodded but said nothing further. She turned to Teal'c and mocked his raised brow. "Put down for a nap? And I thought you didn't know what sarcasm meant."

"I was not being sarcastic."

"Sure you weren't. I'll go find a couch." She hauled ass out of there to the outside. Teal'c followed. "I suppose you are disappointed in my actions?"

"You are better than you behaved."

"I don't like new people."

"Why do you dislike them?"

"It didn't feel like they were here to help. I guess I just don't trust people much, specially now."

"Do you think it best to be so distrusting?"

"I really don't know, but how can you change what's part of you."

"I do not know. I meditate for such things."

"Then you are a better person than I. I guess I'm too old and set in my ways to change."

"Too old? I am much older than you."

"You know. I think the part that irritated me is I think they wanted me to cry and be distraught, a basket case. You can't be that much older. You're what, maybe 35, 36?"

He smiled slightly. "I am much older than that."

"How much older?" She looked at him intently.

"I am three times as old as you believe me to be."

"You've got to be kidding me!" She could not believe that.

He arched a brow. "No."

"Well, you look pretty good for a guy who's over a hundred years old. Bet the girls chase you around all the time." He did not answer. "Come on. I would like to think we are friends. I see the looks the women around here give you, like you're a dessert and they wanna eat you up."

"I would not go into a relationship that was not based on something more."

"Well, you're better than most. I was just saying that I'm surprised you don't have a fan club that follows you around everywhere and girls trying to sneak into your room."

"That would be… unwelcome."

"I didn't say it wouldn't be, just that I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet. You're kind of nice looking for an old guy." She gave him a devilish smile. He did not respond. "What? Can't take a joke?"

"I do not understand your humor."

"What is it about my humor that you don't understand. I'll try to explain." He have her a blank look. "Well, it's a mental image I have of some crazed woman sneaking into your room at night with you in bed, going over to you, slipping under the covers, and just then you wake up this horrified look on your face and yanking the covers up to your chin. Of course, like so many other things, it's probably only funny in my head."

"I would not react so."

"Just out of morbid curiosity, how would you react? And, that was the point. It was a not you reaction. That's why it made it funny."

"I would demand she leave and should she not, I would remove her."

"I'm sure you would. Like I said, only funny in my head."

"Your father would find the humor."

"He may, if he's cooled down about the way I acted earlier." She thought a moment. "What do you find humorous/"

"I do not know."

"Nothing makes you laugh?"

"I do not understand the ways of this planet enough to find humor where most do."

"Did you laugh before coming to this planet?"

"I was in the service of Apophis. We fought wars and killed. We kidnapped peoples and divided families."

"That would be a no then. That is sad. Do you regret what you did in his service?"

"it was what I was raised to do, trained to carry out. I did what I thought was best. I cannot regret being who I was anymore than I regret being who I am."

"So, you would not change it if you could?"

"No."

"I'm just sad for you that you haven't had much happiness in your life."

"I find happiness in my son and in the friends I now have."

"That's cool. Wanna know what makes me happy?"

"If you wish to speak of it."

"A really good video game." He just looked at her. "I'll explain later. I spy with my little eye an unhappy Aunt Suzi coming this way. Can you protect me from her?"

Teal'c looked at her blankly. "You must take that which she gives as you did disrespect a man that seems to be her friend."

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, I'll remember that." She watched as Suzanna walked up to them. She looked at Elizabeth with a very unhappy expression. "Yes?"

"Why must you always give people the wrong impression?"

"There's a right one?"

"Don't get smart."

"Yes, ma'am."

"They are doing their jobs, Liz. You have to understand that. Do you think they enjoy investigating the death of another agent?" She crossed her arms and scowled at her.

"I wouldn't know. They seemed to expect me to be grateful for them taking time out of their busy day to come talk to the only person who say the other agent get killed. I'm not, you know. Wanna know who I am grateful to? Teal'c, dad, Hammond, Sam, Daniel, and you for putting up with me and protecting me."

Suzanna sighed. "Liz, you do not have to be. We do this because we love you, especially your father. He tries day in and out to do everything he can to make sure nothing happens to you, not matter how small that thing is. Cid did not want you to be grateful. Terentia is trying to get a name for herself at the moment and should be mostly ignored."

"You think I don't know that? I love all of you, too. I'm just not a people person I suppose." She shrugged.

Suzanna laughed heartily at that. "Neither am I, Liz. You must have gotten that from me. Course, your father knows how to piss people off real fast, so I guess you got that from him."

"Well, you know. The best of both worlds." She smiled at her aunt.

"As trying as you can be, don't ever change." Suzanna placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I don't plan on it. So, you wanna go out to dinner?" Elizabeth began fishing for information. She wanted to know if Daniel had asked yet, and if Suzanna had said yes.

"Well, I could squeeze in a short bit before nine."

"What's at nine?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Suzanna smiled back knowingly.

"Cool! Well, I gotta do SOME work today so I'm heading back in." She rushed off so neither Teal'c or Suzanna could keep up. They shared a glance before going inside at a casual pace. Suzanna figured she knew what Elizabeth was up to.


	8. Chapter eight Spacemonkey has a date to ...

Elizabeth quickly made her way to Daniel's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." She walked in and over to Daniel, laying a big kiss on his cheek.

"I'm proud of you, science boy."

He looked up at her in surprise. "What did I do?"

"Well, last I heard, Suzi's busy tonight." She grinned at him.

He blushed slightly. "Yes. We are going…"

"There you are, Elizabeth." Suzanna walked in with a small smile.

"Hi, Aunt Suzi." Elizabeth's voice is a little too happy.

"Teal'c is waiting for you in your office when you head back that way." She walked over and sat down near Daniel.

"…to a show in Denver," Daniel finished.

"Yeah, I can go brighten his life up a bit and leave you guys to work."

"You don't have to rush away. Please, ask more questions." Suzanna's eyes twinkled as she looked at Elizabeth.

"Well, I was wondering… If you needed that paper work done by tomorrow or Thursday, Daniel?"

"Paperwork? What…" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Yeah, the paperwork you handed me earlier when I was assisting you. You know what, never mind. I'll have it done by tomorrow. See you guys later." She headed out the door and to her office. Suzanna's chuckles followed her.

Daniel was confused. "What is she talking about?" He asked in exasperation.

"She's trying to hide her matchmaking from me." Suzanna informed him with a smile.

Teal'c was sitting down as Elizabeth entered her office. She breezed right in and sat down on his lap. "So, did you miss me, Sunshine?" He just looked at her with his eyebrow raised . "I can't help it I'm happy for Suzi."

"Why are you happy for RearAdmiralKing?"

"She's going to dinner with Daniel." She got off his lap and moved around to sit behind her desk.

"And this is a joyous thing?"

"Yep, cause it's about time. Daniel even asked her."

"I do not understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"What is joyous about DanielJackson asking RearAdmiralKing to dinner?"

"Aren't you the one that said he was blind to how she may feel? Well, this proves he isn't.'

"You mean they are to court tonight?"

"Yes."

"You must be most happy for them."

"I thought I just said that." He did not respond. "I'm so happy, I'm taking you and dad to get ice cream. Let's go find him."

"I thought you and your father were unhappy with one another?"

"Who cares this is more important."

"Very well." Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They finally found Jack bugging Sam.

"Dad, we're going for ice cream. Get your coat. You, too, Sam."

"Coat? Ice cream?" Jack looked at her funny.

"Why are we going for ice cream?" Sam asked.

"You know what I meant. I meant get your stuff, we are leaving. I'm in a good mood."

"Why are you in a good mood?" Jack asked.

"I have my reasons."

"They must be good reasons," Sam commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I've never seen you so happy."

"Not an hour ago, you were treating federal agents and General Hammond like dirt! What gives?"

"I did not treat General Hammond like dirt!" Elizabeth informed them.

"You didn't treat him like a general!" Jack argued back.

"No, I treated him like a person I didn't agree with at the time. Do you think he'd want ice cream, too?"

"The general likes ice cream," Sam told her. "If you can get him away form his office."

"Well, I can try. You wanna come dad?"

"What if I said no ice cream? You didn't even ask, just announced." Jack looked at her.

"I thought everyone would be up for ice cream.

"Well, I don't care why she's happy. I want ice cream." Sam smiled at Elizabeth.

"Carter, she has to learn that Hammond is in charge, and the way she acted was in appropriate. No ice cream." Jack was in a bad mood and this was not helping.

"But… it was good news." Elizabeth knew she would not win but she had to try.

"Well, if we can't share ice cream, you can at least tell us what has you all excited." Sam was completely distracted from her work.

"I can't. It's not my place. I'll be in my office. I have paperwork to do." Elizabeth turned and left the room, head held high.

Sam looked at Jack sourly. "Don't look at me like that, Carter?"

"Sir, was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was. She's been pushing it all day." Sam raised her brow. "First, we can't find her this morning. Then, she has a fight with Daniel. Then, the feds and Hammond, and she expects to waltz in here like nothing happened?"

"She's under a lot of stress, Colonel. Whatever made her happy must have been something to change her mood that drastically. You nearly ruined that for her."

"You don't know her very well yet. I can tell you for certain I did ruin it for her."

"Are you happy about that?" She looked at him horrified.

"Do I look happy about it. She has to learn that this is a military base, and there are certain protocols she has to follow."

"I understand, Sir. I really do, but it's hard for me to see her upset with all she is going through."

"I'm her father. Do you think I enjoy seeing her so stressed out?" He demanded.

"No, Sir. I…" Sam sighed. "I'm sorry I mentioned anything, Colonel." She started back to her work

"No, Carter. I value your opinion. I understand. Really, I do, and it's taking everything in me not to go get her and take everyone out for ice cream now." Sam nodded. Silence fell as he stood and brooded while Sam worked.

"So, I'm thinking about getting dad's keys again. Think you can handle another night in he guest room?" Elizabeth looked at Teal'c, not having actually started working once arriving there.

"I do not believe he will allow this."

"What? Allow me to go home? Why not?"

"Why can he not take you home?"

"He's doing whatever it is he does around here. You know, I'm still not sure what, exactly, that is. Every time I see him, he's in Sam's office or the gym or Daniel's office."

Teal'c smiles slightly. "Your father is the second in command of this base."

"Okay, still doesn't help much. Does he actually work besides going off planet."

"He does more than it seems."

"Cool. So, you didn't answer. Think you can deal with spending one more night in the guest room?"

"Yes."

"And you said you didn't mind this job." She smiled at him and again made her way to Jack. "I need the car keys."

"Why?"

"I want to go home and to bed."

"Can't you wait? And who is going with you?"

"No, I can't and Teal'c, who else?" She gave him a look that said, 'Duh!'.

Jack frowned. Sighing, he looked her in the eye. "You are enjoying his company too much." He fished his keys out of his pocket. "Here. Straight to the house. Call when you get there. And, don't leave!"

"What do you mean I'm enjoying his company too much? You're the one who stuck me with him!"

"Just go." He waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll catch a ride with Suzi or Daniel."

"No. I wanna know what you meant." She looked at him in determination.

"He's your guard. Simple as that."

"Yes, he's my guard, and you won't let me anywhere without one. Do you want me to get one of the marines or airmen instead? I'm sure they wouldn't mind staying the night." The last was dry.

"Not funny." He scowled at her.

"Okay. Love you. See you later."

"Yeah." She could almost hear the whatever that did not pass his lips.

"You don't think I love you?" She asked somewhat hurt.

"I know you love me, Elizabeth. I love you, too."

"Okay." She left him to collect Teal'c from the Jaffa's quarters. On the way home, she felt she had to say something. "I have to confess something." Teal'c said nothing. "When dad gave me the keys, he said that he'd get a ride with Suzi or Daniel and I didn't tell him that they couldn't take him."

"Why?"

"I think I was still a little mad at him. Though, I don't know why I feel the need to confess to you."

"You feel guilty," he determined.

"A little, I suppose, and I guess one of those looks you give when you think something I've done is wrong will do well instead of being yelled at." He just looked at her. "Yeah, that would just about be it. Guess I'm being childish, huh?"

"You are being yourself, nothing more nothing less. Do you think you should tell your father that he will be unable to ride with DanielJackson or RearAdmiralKing?"

"Well, he did tell me to call when we get home. I could tell him then."

"If that is what you wish to do."

She read that as to mean he did not agree. "You have a real way of making someone feel really horrible about the bad stuff they do, do you know that? If you ever have more kids, they'll be the most well behaved on any planet." She found a spot and turned around to tell her dad that Suzanna and Daniel would not be able to give him a ride. Teal'c just looked at her, not saying a word. "Well, it's the truth." He still said nothing, turning his eyes to the scenery. "You can be so… so…" At his continued silence, she sighed. "Love you, too." She parked the truck and got out. Her dad was not going to be at all happy. Several minutes later, she returned to the truck. "Well, it took a little yelling on his part, but he'll have Sam bring him home. So, we are off again." He continued his silence. "What? So, you aren't going to talk to me anymore, is that it?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Well, are you happy I told the truth?"

"Yes," he answered simply. She snorted. The drive was spent in silence. When they got to Jack's, Elizabeth went straight to the guest room and made sure everything was in order.

"Okay, so, anything else you will need tonight?"

"No. I have all I need."

"Alright. Night." She turned for the door.

"Goodnight, ElizabethO'Neill."

Elizabeth made her way to her room and laid down. Her father's statements played through her head about enjoying Teal'c's company too much. Finally, she got up and decided to get on the computer. At some point during the night, she fell asleep there.

Suzanna was anxious as she waited for Daniel to come by and get her. They had arrived back to the apartment building at the same time, and had agreed he would come to hers to pick her up. She had quickly showered and dressed, casually as he had said. She wore a simple straight black skirt that stopped at her knees and a slightly billowy white blouse. Her hair was in a tight bun at the crown of her head and simple jewelry. Casual enough, she felt. She jumped when a knock came to her door, and opened it slowly.

Daniel stood in the hall looking somewhat nervous. He wore jeans, a nice shirt, and a light leather jacket. He looked very pleasing. She smiled at him and stepped out into the hall to join him, taking the arm he offered. "You look nice," he commented.

"As do you." She smiled up at him. "We shouldn't be so nervous. We spend every day together."

He chuckled. "I know. I've been telling myself that ever since we got here."

She squeezed his arm where her hand rested. "So, where are we going?"

"Place in Denver I figured you would like. One of those medieval dinner and a show places."

She nodded. "Sounds fun. I like that period of history. Particularly the Celtic and Gaul influences."

He grinned at her. The evening was going to be more than he had hoped.


	9. Chapter nine THAT! for breakfast?

The next morning, Teal'c awoke before Elizabeth. After taking care of his ablutions, he searched for her. He had discovered Jack in the kitchen seeing to breakfast, and the other man had wanted him to retrieve her. He checked her bedroom, as she had not been seen by either man. She was asleep at her computer, face down on the desk. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. He noticed what she had been reading as she began to stir. "Huh? What?" Seeing who had awakened her, she frantically grabbed the mouse and exited the screen. "What time is it?" She stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"It is nearing 08:00."

"That's eight A.M., right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going back to bed. Wake me up at 8:30." She started to get up.

"Why did you not go to your bed last night?"

She looked at his forehead, not meeting his eyes. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd surf."

"Surf?"

"Yeah, get on the internet and look stuff up."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Well, wasn't looking for anything too specific."

"I am certain DoctorJackson and myself can answer any question you have pertaining to Apophis."

"Huh? Oh, that. I was just looking up mythology about anything. The name popped up and I thought I'd take a look." He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She rubbed at her eyes again and yawned.

"You should begin getting ready to return to the base."

"Nah. I got another half hour to sleep and plan to use it."

"Your father sent me to wake you. I do not find it wise for you to go against his wishes."

"Yeah, well, no one ever accused me of being wise now did they?" She smirked at him sleepily. She stood and stretched.

"Are you certain you have no questions you wish me to answer about Apophis?"

"What is there to say? He was an asshole, well your version anyway. I didn't get far into it last night. I think I fell asleep as soon as I sat down."

"Then should you not have gone to bed?"

"I did and I couldn't sleep while I was there." She sighed. "You're not going to let me go back to bed, are you?"

"No."

"Fine. I'm showering. You get to fix breakfast." She left before he could inform her that her father was already doing so. She took her shower, dressed, then made her way down to the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepy head." Jack grinned at her.

"Yeah, if you say so. Your hired thug over there wouldn't let me sleep an extra half hour." She pointed to Teal'c who just looked back blankly. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of mountain dew code red. Then, she opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream and began to eat.

"You are not eating that, young lady."

"Yeah, I am. Want some?" She offered it to Teal'c and Jack. Teal'c shook his head.

"No, I don't want any. I'm making breakfast for everyone, so stop eating it." Jack glared at her.

"Why do you think I am eating it?" She continued to eat the ice cream and drink the pop.

"What is wrong with what I'm fixing?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. You know I'm picky. So, what do we have planned for today?"

"Work," Jack informed her.

Teal'c, who had been watching Elizabeth and wondering why her demeanor was so different than the morning before, asked, "Why were you so much more energetic yesterday?"

She shrugged. "More sleep I suppose. I finally stopped tossing and turning at three and got up. This," she motioned to the ice cream and pop, "will get me through the day. Nothing like caffeine and sugar. Expect bouncing off the walls, just to prepare you." He just looked at her, blank as usual. She looked at her father. "Oh, can we stop and get some candy and ho-hoes on the way in?"

"I think the ice cream will be more than enough sugar for you."

"For now, yeah, but I'm gonna run down through the day and we may need to get a case of pop, too, for the caffeine."

Jack closed his eyes for a second. "You can get something at the base," he replied calmly.

"Yes, Sir." She saluted him, starting to giggle as the sugar and pop kicked in.

"I'm glad Daniel and Suzi have to put up with you more than I do."

She smiled at her father. "But you love me anyway."

"Yes."

"So, how you gonna keep me entertained today, Teal'c?" She turned her smile to the other man.

"But, I pity Teal'c," Jack added to his previous statement.

"You shall spend the day doing your work." Teal'c eyed her as Jack nodded in agreement.

"If you say so." She gave them a wicked grin.

"I don't like that look," Jack told Teal'c.

"You know, it's like having two dads around with you two." She looked at Teal'c to gauge his reaction. He just raised his brow.

"Well, he's more than old enough."

"Yeah, I know he told me yesterday. Of course, that means he's old enough to be your dad, too."

"He is, but I am still his CO." Jack looked at her smugly.

"Well, shall we get going?" Elizabeth looked between them.

"In a hurry?" Jack asked.

"Well, you woke me up, now didn't you? Get your asses moving, and I'm driving." She held out her hand for the keys.

"I don't thinks so." Jack did not move to hand them over.

"How are all three of us going to fit in the truck anyway? Am I going to have to sit on Teal'c's lap?" She eyed her father, waiting for his response to the jibe.

He looked at her in scrutiny to see how serious she was. "No. Teal'c can ride in the bed."

"That isn't nice. He isn't a dog. I'll ride in the bed."

Jack smirked. "So, you are a dog then?"

"I prefer the term bitch, but whatever works for you." She shrugged.

He did not say anything at first the shrugged himself. "Fine. Ride in the bed. Just don't go falling out. My day would be shot to hell."

"Yeah, all that blood to clean off and all," she drawled dryly.

He nodded and winked. "Let's go, Campers."

"Cool." Elizabeth rushed out and into the bed of the truck.

"Just like a bitch. You ain't in heat I hope." Jack eyed her.

"Not yet."

He rolled his eyes. "Pity it doesn't stay that way."

"What, you don't want grandkids?"

"I'm not old enough yet," he declared tersely.

"Okay, if you say so," she sing songed.

"I'm not!" He exclaimed.

"Sure you aren't," she agreed. He gave her a look then got in the cab where Teal'c had already put himself. He ignored her last statement. Elizabeth laid down and fell back to sleep. She remained so until they arrived at the base. When Jack woke her, she had a red line running down her face.

He smirked at her. "Nice look. Starting a new fad?"

"What?" She looked in the side mirror and shrugged. Jack just turned and walked away, heading for Sam's lab. Elizabeth headed for Daniel's office, followed closely by Teal'c. Checking, she found that Daniel had not yet arrived. So, she sat down in front of the door, crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

"Should you not go to your own office to work?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm waiting for something important. Work will be there for another half hour or so." She did not open her eyes or move. "Grab some floor and join me." She then looked up at him and patted the floor beside her. He arched a brow and remained on his feet. "You give new meaning to the word stubborn." She again closed her eyes. After some time, Jack came down the hall. He had bothered Sam enough and had decided to pester Daniel, much to Sam's encouragement.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. He could not fathom why she was sitting on the floor before Daniel's office.

"Waiting for Daniel to show up," she answered as though speaking to a simpleton.

"He's not here?" Jack seemed quite shocked. "Daniel is never late. Funny thing is, King's not here yet either." He narrowed his eyes in thought. "Something is going on I don't know about."

"Well, I know Daniel had something to do last night." Elizabeth tried to divert his suspicion.

"And that was?" He eyed her.

"I'm not sure. I think Aunt Suzi was going to the library first thing. So, that's where she probably is."

Jack was not buying it. He looked to Teal'c. "You shadow her everywhere. What is she not telling me?"

Elizabeth shook her head no behind her father's back. Teal'c ignored her and told Jack the truth. "I was not present when she spoke with DanielJackson. I was with RearAdmiralKing."

Elizabeth smirked at her father. He was not amused. "I don't like this. Something is going on and I want to know what. Now!" Jack glared at her, missing Daniel's arrival.

"I'm pregnant with Daniel's child and he ran away," she said easily.

"What?' Daniel had not been at all ready for that. He fell against the wall.

Jack spun around to look at Daniel. "Where have you been?" He demanded.

"I… uh… woke up late." Suzanna walked up behind him. "Now, what is this about you being pregnant?" Daniel eyed Elizabeth.

"What? Pregnant!" Suzanna looked at Elizabeth in shock, sputtering slightly. "When? Who? Why?"

"I'm not. Dad was just being a pain." Elizabeth eyed her oddly. "Why?"

Suzanna put a hand on Daniel's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Goddess, don't scare me like that!" She slapped Daniel's arm softly with her other hand. Elizabeth was laughing her lungs out by that time. Teal'c was confused, and Jack not at all amused.

"Maybe the ice cream AND pop wasn't a good idea," Elizabeth admitted between breaths.

"Ya think?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Well, live and learn."

Jack eyed both Daniel and Suzanna. "You are both late. Where have you been?"

"I told you I woke up late," Daniel reminded him.

"I did so as well." Suzanna kept her hand on Daniel's shoulder and hand on his arm.

"I told you Suzi went to the library," Elizabeth intoned.

"I did what?" Suzanna looked at her in slight confusion.

"Yeah, why do I not believe that?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Didn't you tell me you were going to the library this morning before work?" Elizabeth asked her aunt, eyeing her pointedly.

Suzanna did not care about hiding anything. "No."

"Oh well, must have been someone else." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Elizabeth O'Neill, why are you lying?" Jack crossed his arms and glared at her.

"A very good question," Suzanna agreed.

"Because I'm not good at it and decided I need the practice." Suzanna rolled her eyes at that. "What?"

"It's alright. You can let him know," Daniel informed her with a grin. Suzi was smiling at her as well.

"Suzi and Daniel had a thing last night," she finally admitted to her father.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"A date, Jack. We went out on a date." Daniel was sick of going around the bush. They had work to do and this was preventing it.

"What?" Jack repeated.

Suzanna began chuckling as Daniel looked at him like he was stupid. Elizabeth took the opportunity to slip away. She would ask Daniel how things went later. "A date. Something two people do when they want to experience each other's company at a more intimate level." Daniel explained to Jack.

"I know what a date is," Jack growled. "Why? How?"

"Why? How? What?" Suzanna asked Jack in return.

"Well, since I know what the what is…" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Dammit, O'Neill. We went out on a date, not get married," Daniel exclaimed before heading for his door.

"Will there be more dates?" Jack asked.

Daniel grabbed Suzanna's hand and pulled her behind him. She winked at Jack. "If I have my wicked way about it."

Jack shook his head and looked around for his daughter. He ignored the female laughter pouring from behind Daniel's closed door.


	10. Chapter ten How did the date go?

AN:Lioness78 is cowriting this with me now, starting with this chapter. If you notice a difference in the writing style, that is why.

"Well that went well." Liz stated walking briskly into her office, missing the blank look Teal'c wore. As he took his normal post beside her always open door, Liz seated herself behind her desk. Once there, she took a moment to look at her constant companion of the last few months. His expression did not change... something she was getting use to by now.

"Yeah well...what was I suppose to do? It wasn't my place to tell." She stated as she dove back into her work.

"It was your place to get them to court?" Though his face did not show it, Teal'c was slightly amused at the innocent way she saw things.

"I didn't do that; they did...or wanted too. I just helped a little. Do you think what I did was wrong?" Liz had looked up at his last statement a little worried that he did not approve of her 'help'. As always, he was unreadable, which was beginning to annoy Liz. She had always thought she was good at reading people, but she just could not pin him down.

"No. If it was for the best it was not." The large man stated simply, not feeling the need to go into any further detail but still Teal'c did not look at her as he spoke.

"I hope it was for the best. Suzi seemed a little lighter today." As he was not directly looking at her Teal'c missed the flash of worry that passed over Liz's face at the statement. She still wasn't sure about Dr. Jackson, but if he made her aunt happy that was all that mattered.

"She is quite hard." Again Teal'c did not look at her.

"Yes. She can be." Finally deciding she should get back to work Liz looked back at her computer screen and began typing. In the process she missed the fact that Teal'c had begun to watch her as she worked.

"She'll give him everything she has. I hope he realizes it and returns the favor." She continued after a moment of silence. Liz typed as she spoke never taking her eyes off of what she was copying.

"DanielJackson is a caring man."

Liz sighed before answering. "I hope so."

"You need to know him better."

"All I need to know is that he'll treat her well."

"He shall." Liz looked at Teal'c intently at his last comment. If he had such faith in Daniel how could she argue with that?

"If you believe with such conviction than I shall also."

Teal'c gave her a small nod but other than that he didn't move a muscle. Having people standing over her had always irritated Liz. Even if said person was more than a yard stick away. It was probably due to the fact that it was the tactic she herself used when trying to intimidate someone. So Teal'c's standing presence was beginning to annoy her.

"Jesus, would you sit down? What do you think will happen if you do? That I'll disappear?" Liz finally exclaimed. Teal'c had finally gotten on her last nerve with his stoic stance. He didn't reply but with the lift of an eyebrow.

"What?" The young woman queried at his non verbal response.

"I am fine standing."

"Stubborn man." With that Liz began typing again. Teal'c on the other hand did not move from his spot keeping his silent gaurd over her. It was another half hour before Liz decided enough time had passed and she wanted to go check on Daniel and Suzi.

"Going to see how Daniel did." Liz stated getting up from her desk.

"Did?" Teal'c asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Last night." She supplied walking around her desk, preparing to leave.

"Do you require my presence?"

"If you wanna know what happened you best come." Teal'c caught a hint of hopefulness in her voice as she spoke, so silently followed his ward to Dr. Jackson's office.

It did not take long for the duo to silently make their way to Daniel's office. Liz soon found herself knocking on his door, and getting permission they entered. Making her way to where Daniel sat working the young woman sat on his lap with a mischievous grin plastered to her face.

Elizabeth sitting on Daniel's lap stirred a hint of an emotion in Teal'c that he thought had long since past. It had been so long that he could not grasp exactly what it was...then it became clear, Longing was what he felt. For what he was still not sure, but it was there. Pushing it away for the time being Teal'c decided the best course of action would be to meditate on it tonight. Watching Elizabeth a little more closely than normal he allowed none of his inner conflict to show on his features.

"How did things go last night?" Liz asked as she plopped onto Daniel's lap.

Daniel looked at her surprised by her action, though he was quickly becoming accustomed to such things from her. "Well." He started as he looked over to Suzi who was busy herself looking over some text.

"Well what?" Liz fished when Daniel didn't finish his statement.

"Things went well."

"Ya gonna do it again?" She asked smiling at him, having no intentions of getting up until asked.

"Do what again?" Daniel started to squirm slightly under her weight.

"Go out together on a date." Liz stated ignoring his actions.

"I hope so." Came the reply, as the good doctor fidgeted even more, finally grabbing the attention of Suzanna.

"Elizabeth get up." Suzi sighed not looking up from her work.

"Yes Ma'am." The young woman replied immediately getting off Daniels lap and sitting on the desk swinging her feet.

"If you sat on anything important..." Suzi started, cut off by Daniel.

"She didn't."

Liz kept her place a few minutes watching the two work silently before becoming bored by her own inactivity. Smiling at both though they did not see she hopped off the desk. "Well I'll leave you alone to make more plans... I'm headed to get more caffeine and sugar from the mess hall. You want anything?"

Suzi, for the first time since Liz had been there looked up at her niece, her expression saying she thought the girl needed more of neither substance. After a moment of thought she spoke. "Pepsi would be nice, and some Taco Salad with Tortilla chips...And I wouldn't mind an éclair." Suzi put her order in as Daniel shook his head no. Seeing his reactions Suzanna decide to revise her order. "Make those large so I can get him to eat."

"Didn't you feed her last night?" Liz smirked at Daniel.

"Yes I did." "He fed me quite well. I've just worked up an appetite." They spoke over each other, giving Liz her answer.

"I'm not even going to ask doing what." Liz threw over her shoulder as she exited the office to fill her order, missing it as Suzanna rolled her eyes and winked at Daniel. Teal'c silent as ever followed Liz knowing she would need help carrying everything she planned to get. Arms laden with food they began their trek back. Liz feeling the need to fill the silence of the journey asked the first thing that came into her caffeine wired mind. "Don't you ever have to go to the bathroom or anything?"

"Yes I require relieving myself." Teal'c answered not sure why she had asked such a thing.

Knowing exactly what her guard meant she blurted her next thought out anyway smiling at him as she did so. "Well then go."

"I did not mean at this moment." Again he kept his gaze straight a head as he spoke.

Liz couldn't help her giggles as she spoke. "Sometimes it's just too easy."

Teal'c looked at her, his face a blank canvas. "What is?"

"Your answers to some things." She shook her head.

Teal'c said nothing just looked at her a moment before continuing toward their destination. Coming to the office door, Liz didn't bother to knock, hitting the door knob the right way with her hands full and walked in. As she entered she found Daniel and Suzanna heads together looking something over talking quietly.

"Hello!" Liz called a little too loud.

"Elizabeth!" Her Aunt's head shot up, a shocked expression on her features. "Tact would be nice."

"So would you two getting a room." Came the reply as the young woman set one of the trays she carried down in front of them.

"What?" The two before her said in unison.

"Nothing." Liz arranged her features in the most innocent expression she could muster.

"As I said, tact would be nice." Suzanna replied eyeing her niece. At his colleges statement Daniel looked up from what they had been working on, still pointing to something with his finger.

"Yes Sir. I'd salute you but my hands are full." She lifted the other tray she carried as proof. "So we still gonna have lunch? Same time same place."

"Yes as long as I do not have to be in a meeting with the General. He's suppose to get back to me about something. Thank you for the food Liz." The older woman answered before looking at what Daniel was pointing to, totally ignoring her niece. She did not see the slightly hurt look that crossed Elizabeth's features. Though he said nothing, Teal'c did not miss it. Finally shaking her head Liz motioned for her ever present companion to follow her as she walked out the door.


	11. Chapter eleven But I don't want to train

As Liz and her guard began their trip back to her office they heard curses come from behind. A few seconds later Suzanna pushed pass them almost knocking Teal'c over in her hurry.

"What was that all about?" Liz looked wide eyed at Teal'c

"I do not know." He acted as if this sort of thing happened everyday.

"We should go see...I've never seen her like that before." There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"She moved quickly. How could you tell how she was?" But he was already following Liz back towards Daniel's office.

"Have you ever seen her move like that since she's been here? She bout knocked you off your feet. Thought I was going to have to fix a broken Teal'c for a moment."

Though the image her words created amused Teal'c it did not show on him and he continued to stare blankly at her for a moment before turning his attention to Daniel's office door. As they entered Liz noticed Daniel had not moved from his spot still engrossed in his research.

"What was that about?" Liz asked walking over to him.

"Hmmm what?" The Scientist looked up surprised that he was no longer alone.

"What got the fire under Aunt Suzi?" Liz was slightly exasperated. Did the man concentrate on anything other than work?

"She thought about something." He stated simply preparing to return to work. He was getting tired of these constant interruptions. Didn't the girl have work to do also?

"And that would be?"

"Sam is running some tests on some artifacts we've brought back. Suzi remembered seeing some writing that could pertain to our work."

"Oh, that's all? I thought it was something big." Liz shrugged her shoulders

"It is. If the writing is what she believes we may be close to figuring the whole thing out." Was Liz really as dense as she seemed? He wondered. Granted the reports she typed were well organized and every file they needed was always on hand, but she seemed incapable of understanding how important his work was...Their work was. It was as if she didn't care they were fighting to keep the planet safe. As Daniel finished answering Liz, the phone beside him sounded at the same time the young woman let out a yawn, lack of sleeping finally getting the best of her.

"Dr. Jackson...Yes, General...She was hoping...Yes sir. I'll tell her." Daniel began to smirk at Liz as he hung up the phone.

She eyed him a minute before speaking "I don't like that look."

"The General has agreed to allow Suzi the use of the training room for a certain period of time." He was still smirking.

"So?"

"So, Suzi is starting a defense training regimen..." He smiled at Liz. "...For you."

Liz simply raised an eyebrow in her best Teal'c imitation. "That's..." Yawn "...what she thinks."

"Well she has intentions of starting today. You may want to get a nap or something." With that Daniel went back to his work.

"I can't all I did yesterday was mess around. And she can't make me." Liz didn't see why she had to do such a thing. She perfectly safe where she was.

"She can." When Daniel didn't answer Elizabeth Teal'c decided too. He agreed with RearAdmiralKing, that Elizabeth should know how to protect herself, though he would defend her with his life.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Her glare was broken by a yawn.

"I am only stating a fact." He looked directly at her.

"Teal'c haven't you learned yet you can't really make me do anything I don't want to."

As always Teal'c remained silent giving her his standard emotionless look. Rolling her eyes at him, Liz started toward the surface, Teal'c close behind. "I just need some fresh air for a minute. No lectures on not working...Dad."

Teal'c raised a brow, watching their surroundings closely, as Liz sat down in the grass away from her favorite tree. The warm son on her face soon had Liz ready to doze off. Deciding to lay back and enjoy the sun a little the young woman was soon sleeping soundly. Teal'c shifted his gaze from the surrounding to Elizabeth. Watching her features relaxed in sleep, she looked very peaceful. She was asleep for a while when suddenly a frown past over her face. Having been watching her intently Teal'c guessed something had upset her in a dream. About to wake her, the large man stopped as Suzanna came into view.

Suzanna smiled to herself when she saw Teal'c focused on his sleeping ward. Though when he noticed her approach he once again looked out over the landscape. Walking up to Liz, Suzi looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Elizabeth, wake up." Suzi placed her hands on her hips

"Teal'c, go away you woke me up once this morning." Liz didn't open her eyes when she spoke and her voice was soft, being she was still half asleep.

Suzi was not amused however, shoving Liz lightly with her foot as she spoke. "Elizabeth Ann."

"Fuck off damn you're annoying." Liz rolled away from her aunt presenting her back, trying to go back to sleep.

Totally fed up with her niece Suzanna aimed a hard kick at the woman's posterior. Liz immediately let out a yelp and, rolled back over glaring at the older woman though she spoke to Teal'c.

"You aren't suppose to let anyone hurt me."

"I have no orders to protect you from RearAdmiralKing."

"I knew you didn't love me." Liz looked back to him rubbing her ass.

Teal'c again raised and eyebrow wondering if she really knew what that word meant the way she threw it around.

"I will not fuck off, Elizabeth Ann. Now follow me." Her voice caught Liz's attention again.

"I know what this is about and I don't want to." Liz moved nothing but her arms, crossing them in front of her. Almost pouting like a child.

"Daniel told me he told you, and yes you will."

Elizabeth didn't move for a moment, she hated feeling like a fool and knew she would while she trained. Then a mischievous thought came to her. If she was going to have to do this she didn't want to go through it alone and Daniel was the perfect person to torture. Looking up into her Aunt's unhappy face she smiled.

"You know...Daniel goes of world too... Maybe he should learn how to protect himself."

"Yes. I am aware of that." Suzi didn't like the look her niece wore, it usually meant trouble.

"You aren't going to do anything about his safety?" Liz asked innocently.

"Did I not just say I am aware that he should learn how to protect himself?" Suzi placed her hands on her hips becoming frustrated with the delay. Didn't Elizabeth know she just wanted her safe and able to protect herself?

"Does he know what you have planned?" Suzi could almost see the wheels turning in Elizabeth's head. Teal'c on the other hand remained silent taking in the banter between the two women.

"No. Not yet. I've moved several important pieces of research to my office and locked the door. He will be unable to locate them and search me out." Suzanna eyed her niece trying to decide what the girl was up too.

Liz's grin went from ear to ear at the news. "Oh let me tell him please I'll do anything you want...I'll be your slave."

"Yes. What difference does it make?" Suzi rolled her eyes.

"Well For me all the difference in the world." Liz's grin actually grew wider.

"Alright." Suzi sighed.

Not being abet to give up the opportunity to devil her Aunt, Elizabeth continued as she got to her feet. "Now will you check my tush? I think it might be really bruised."

"Your tush, as you put it, is fine. Come on." Suzi wanted to get the training over and done with. She had important paper work that needed done.

"No it isn't." Liz pouted at her Aunt. "It really, really hurts."

"Fine. Drop your pants." Suzi threw her hands up.

"Okay, but Teal'c has to leave." Elizabeth eyed her guard.

"Just do it." After many years of being in the military, issues such as modesty were not big deals to the Rear Admiral.

"I will...as soon as Teal'c leaves." Though he had the same out look on such things as Suzanna, Teal'c nodded and headed back inside the mountain. "Okay I'm better now." Liz broke into a smile again.

"What?" Suzi looked at Liz in disbelief.

"I'm better now." Her smile widened.

"What did...Never mind. I don't want to know. Let's go."

Liz took off at a run towards the entrance of the base. As she got off the elevator, Liz nearly knocked Teal'c off is feet in her rush to get to Daniel's office. The only thing that saved the Jaffa was his quick reflexes.


	12. Chapter twelve What do you do when you'r...

Suzanna looked skyward, shaking her head, before following behind her niece. When Elizabeth once again entered Daniel's office, he was where she left him still looking over the same book.

"Well I'm off to train." Even to herself, Elizabeth sounded a little too happy. The focus of her attention simply nodded but did not look up. "Guess who's going to be my classmate." She prodded.

"Who?" Again he did not look up.

"I'll give you a hint... He's dating my aunt and wears glasses." Liz grinned evilly at him.

"That's nice." Daniel began to make notes, not paying Liz much attention.

"Yeah I though so. So, you better get up and get to the gym."

"Uh huh." The scientist pushed back his glasses. Finally, what Liz said sunk in and his head shot up "What!"

"You are gonna train with me. Suzi said so. And you have to." Elizabeth wore a smug look.

"I...But...Why..." After a moment of trying a coherent sentence Daniel's lips just opened and closed making no sound at all.

"Because you go off world so much, look at it this way we get to spend some quality time together."

"Quality?" Daniel glared at Suzi as she entered the room. Didn't she know he had more important things to do besides wasting time rolling around in the gym? He was a scientist not some commando.

"Yep. Quality." Before Liz could say more Suzanna spoke.

"It was actually not my idea, though it is a good one. George thought you should get a bit more training than just with weapons and experience."

The Rear Admiral then walked over to where Daniel sat, and whispered in his ear smiling the whole time. He narrowed his eyes still frowning, and then nodded before speaking again. "Alright. Let's go then."

"Okay I don't even want to know what you said to him...You know what? I don't have any gym clothes. I guess this will have to wait until tomorrow." Liz stated following Suzi and Daniel out of the office and into the hallway. Trying one last time to get out of the whole thing.

"I told him that he has to come back to me." Suzi smirked at Liz. "And that I would make tonight extra intimate."

"Sorry Kiddo, but I commissioned some from supply." Jack told his daughter walking up behind the group.

"Yeah, but with that last bit of information I don't think my stomach can handle it." Elizabeth placed her hand on her stomach over exaggerating her point, and sticking out her tongue.

"You are going." Her parental figures exclaimed in unison.

"But Suzi is being gross and she's gonna make goo goo eyes at Daniel the whole time and I'm going to be stuck with them." Liz whined

"Teal'c is going to help out, and I'm going to watch." Jack grinned at his unhappy child.

Liz growled at them before speaking. "I don't suppose cramps would be a way to get out of it either then."

Suzi looked skyward mumbling about the strength she would need to get through this. Why did her niece have to be so trying and stubborn? Why Elizabeth had to be so over dramatic about the little things the Rear Admiral could not grasp. It would not harm her to learn how to protect herself.

"Thought you said you weren't in heat this morning." Jack retorted pushing her along the corridor, not giving her a way out.

"I was going to use it as an excuse, not that I am." Liz rolled her eyes though her father did not see.

"And I just gave you a good reason not to try."

"I could have lied this morning." Liz tried again.

"Enough with this bickering lets get this..." Suzi was not allowed to finish.

"I guess I could have Teal'c sniff you." Jack shrugged.

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks eyes wide "W...What?" Turning to look at her father in shock and horror. Why he would say such a thing, and in front of everyone was beyond her. As she stood there she reddened. Glancing at the other members of the group, she made her decision.

"Jonathen O'niell." Suzi yelled, jumping to Liz's defense. "That was uncalled for."

"T...that's it I'm not doing this." Liz turned from the group only to walk into Teal'c. Her blush deepened as she saw who it was and ducking her head she moved around the large man. Teal'c had arrived at the very moment O'niell had mad his statement, but remained silent as Elizabeth turned toward him embarrassment, shock and horror written on her face. He had the urge to comfort her when he saw her near tears, but knew not how. He also knew that she would not accept his comfort at the moment, so he allowed her to side step him and rush down the hall. The Jaffa remained silent as Rear Admiral King turned to O'niell glaring.

"O'neill!" She growled stepping toward him, her rage apparent.

"What?" I was just making sure she went to training."

"And you did such a good job of it." The woman was now inches from his face sneering at him. "Find her and apologize, then haul her ass back here." At that she grabbed his shirt with both hands. "Or else, Colonel."

"Or else what? You seem to forget I'm second in command of this base." He returned her glare.

"And you seem to forget I out rank you. We'll take this off base and see how you handle yourself." She pulled him even closer.

"Fine, where is she?"

"Find her." Suzi released the colonel shoving him into the wall.

Jack turned to follow the way his daughter had gone without a word. Wondering how a simple joke had gotten so turned around. Teal'c, wishing to make sure no permanent harm was done, followed his friend, wondering why Jack had said such a thing to his child. Suzi, her mood turning black at the recent events, moved off toward the gym to work off her anger. Daniel worried about a repeat of a few days ago so followed, silently cursing Jack and his in appropriate sense of humor.

Elizabeth rushed through the halls of the underground complex, not sure where she was going. Knowing she would catch hell going top side alone, so she went the only other place she could think of, the women's locker room. Once there she crawled under the sink sure no one would find her. What she missed though was that she had passed Samantha Carter on her way there. Sam was still wondering what was wrong with Elizabeth when Jack came into view. He and Teal'c were just leaving Liz's office when she ran into them.

"Colonel, what is wrong with Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. Why?" Sam eyed the colonel at his answer, the man did not look happy.

"She was running through the halls red as blood."

"She may have gotten a little embarrassed by something I said." Jack sighed.

Sam moved her gaze from the colonel to Teal'c. "He commented on her being in heat." Teal'c spoke up when O'niell did not.

At Teal'c's statement Sam looked back at the colonel knowing there was more to the story. "It will only cause her more embarrassment if I tell you."

"Fine, I suggest you fix what happened." Sam turned on her heal to leave.

"I had planned on it. Don't suppose you saw where she went?" Jack called after her.

"No." Sam did not look back and kept walking.

"Well if you see her I want to know where she is."

"Yes Sir."

Jack watched Carter round the corner before he took off in the opposite direction, Teal'c right on his heals. He was at a loss for where his daughter might be they had checked the surface and her office. He doubted she would be in the gym or the cafeteria, but headed that direction anyway.

Sam had seen exactly where the young girl had gone, and figured that she would have a better chance talking to Elizabeth than the colonel would at this point. The major made her way back to the ladies locker room quickly hoping she could help. "Liz?" She called opening the door peering in and not seeing the girl.

"Yes." The disembodied answer came. So she stepped inside.

"Are you alright?" Carter asked looking under where the voice was coming from.

"I'm fine." Liz's voice was downhearted and her expression said she was anything but.

"Then why are you under the sink?"

"So Teal'c won't find me."

"Why are you hiding from Teal'c?"

"I'm not. I'm hiding from dad. He won't come in here, but Teal'c will."

"Alright, why are you hiding from the colonel?"

"Because I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Liz finally looked at Sam, her eyes sad.

"What did he do now?" As Samantha crawled under the sink, she thought about how exasperating the colonel could be.

"I was just messing around trying to get out of this training thing and said I guess cramps wouldn't be an excuse."

"I can imagine what you father came up with." The major rolled her eyes.

"He said I thought you weren't in heat this morning." Liz looked down at her hands again.

"Did you say that?" Sam wondered what would posses them to speak like this to each other, but she put it down to an O'Neill sense of humor. It was something not many understood.

"Yes. We were just kidding about me being a bitch. It was a joke... At the time."

"So how did it become embarrassing now?" This conversation was beginning to confuse her.

"Well, he brought up that I said I wasn't in heat this morning. I said I could have been lying and he said..." Liz looked back up trailing, off embarrassment rising in her again. Sam gave the girl a reassuring smile when she faltered in her story. At the major's smile Liz looked down but continued in a whisper. "He said something like I could have Teal'c sniff you." Carter's head shot up at Liz's statement connecting with the sink in a loud crack. "I know everyone heard, even Teal'c...Are you okay? Should we take you to the infirmary?" Liz was immediately concerned at the slightly dazed expression the major wore.

"I'm fine." Sam felt at the spot pulling her fingers away, seeing blood. "Then again...I'll go to the infirmary as soon as I take care of something." Sam fought the dizziness as she moved out form beneath the sinks. She planned on going to the infirmary, but after she dealt with their idiot colonel.

"No, you'll go now. I'm taking you." In her concern for the major, Liz forgot about her own embarrassment. Though, she did not know exactly where the hospital was, she planned on getting Sam there directly.

"Okay, follow me." Sam did not however head in the direction of the infirmary; Liz did not know that so followed silently. It did not take long before Carter found her prey. Colonel O'Neill was still searching for Elizabeth when the pair met in the hall.


	13. Chapter Thirteen I don't know what you'r...

"COLONEL! Permission to act and speak freely, Sir?" The major requested stopping in front of Jack.

"Permission granted." O'Neill eyed Sam wondering what she was up to.  
As soon as the words left his mouth Carter balled up her fist and swung. Elizabeth was so surprised it took her a moment to register things. "You, Sir, are a jackass, no pun intended." Sam glared at him.

"What was that for?" Jack put a hand to where Carter had connected with her punch. The word surprised being an understatement.

"Sam, you said you were going to the infirmary." Liz finally snapped out of her shock, worry taking its place.

"We will," Sam spoke over her shoulder at Liz, still eyeing Jack. "To do such a thing to your daughter." She was tempted to slug him again.

"You need looked after, come on." Liz stepped closer to Sam, putting an arm on her shoulder and trying to pull Carter away from her father.

"I'm fine." Sam tried to shrug the young woman off as another wave of dizziness hit. As she began to black out, the major reached for Jack; who caught her, keeping her from hitting the floor.

"Are you happy now?' Liz glared at her father. "What the hell happened to her?" He looked from Sam to Liz.

"She cracked her head"

"How?" Jack asked as he lifted carter into his arms heading towards the infirmary at a good pace.

"We were sitting under the sinks in the locker room. When I told her what you said. She rose, forgetting we were under them." Liz followed close behind.

Jack was silent the rest of the journey, cursing both himself and Sam. Liz followed them all the way, wanting to make sure Carter was okay. Teal'c, silent as ever, followed both O'Neill's. Elizabeth was so worried about Samantha, she didn't notice Teal'c's presence until Sam was being seen too by the Doctor. Once seeing the man standing close by, Liz turned red again making for the door to head back to the locker room. Teal'c, sensing she was about to flee again, stepped between the young woman and the only exit.

"P...please move." Elizabeth's eyes hit the floor as she spoke in a whisper.

"What is wrong, ElizabethO'niell?" He looked down at her though she would not meet his gaze.

"N…nothing. I just need to get out of here. I don't like hospitals"

"You should return to RearAdmiralKing. She is quite worried"

"You can tell her I'm okay." Liz would still not look at him.

"You shall tell her yourself"

"N…no I have more important things to do." Could he not just leave her alone with her shame?

"I am under orders to take you back to the gym. GeneralHammond and RearAdmiralKing wish me to do so every day you are to train." His eyes did not leave her.

"N...no"

"Yes"

Seeing Teal'c and his daughter in a stalemate Jack decided to go help the big guy. "You best get back to Suzi before she has kittens"

"What do you care?" Elizabeth didn't look at her father either, keeping her eyes glued to her shoes.

"I'm sorry Liz. I never meant for it to be so embarrassing." There was true regret in Jacks eyes though his daughter did not see.

"What did you think it would be?" There was a little more venom in this question.

"You know me. I open my mouth without thinking sometimes." He shrugged slightly.

"It wasn't funny." Liz's voice once again lost its passion and became a whisper.

"I know." Jack looked towards Teal'c for help.

"I have some stuff to do." Liz began to fidget in place, wanting to get away from her father and Teal'c.

"I do not know what happened, so I cannot help you O'Neill." Teal'c focused his gaze on Jack.

"Y…you don't?" Liz glanced up quickly then returned her gaze to the floor.

"I had just arrived when you turned to run." Teal'c looked back down at her.

"Dad was just being stupid." Again Liz did not look at the man in front of her as she spoke.

"Yes, dad was." Jack's voice was full of regret.

"I still have stuff to do." Elizabeth tried to step around her guard.

"I wish not to force you." Teal'c took her arm gently not allowing her to leave.

"Then please don't." The plea in her voice and the way she concentrated on his hand pulled at him. Teal'c had seen Elizabeth playful, strong, outspoken, and serious; but he did not wish to see her as she was now. So unsure of herself and down hearted. He wished for her to be at ease with him as she was before. Not sure how to remedy the situation Teal'c released his hold on Elizabeth's arm, sighing.

"Thank you." Her voice was even quieter as she stepped around him heading out the door.

Grabbing the nearest airman Liz headed for the surface and her favorite tree.  
Jack looked at the man before him. Not often did he hear Teal'c lie, but the Colonel had a feeling he just did. "Did you hear or not?" Jack looked directly at his friend.

"Yes." He seemed to straighten even more than his normal posture, if that was possible.

"You lied." It was more a statement than a question.

"Would you have had me not?" Teal'c glared at the Colonel.

Though he was taken by surprise at he heated glance his friend gave him, Jack answered. "Yes I would have you lie"

"I did not do so for you." Teal'c's gaze hardened farther.

"Whoa big guy, I spoke with out thinking, she didn't seem to mind the kidding earlier." Jack put his hands up defensively.

Teal'c was interrupted with whatever he was going to say as Daniel, pulling Suzi along came into view. They were arguing. Though Teal'c was silent he still glared at Jack.

"You are getting them seen too." Daniels features were set in grim determination.

Suzi in return was glaring at Dan. "Un hand me, Daniel, or so help me"

"No." Jackson pulled her past Teal'c and Jack without as much as a glance their way. Concern for the woman fighting him.

"What's going on here?" Jack eyed both people as the walked by.

"This ingrate won't let me go." Suzi growled, glaring at Dan.

"Daniel let her go." Jack sighed wondering what else would go wrong today.

"You're hands need someone besides me looking at them." Daniel ignored jack, focusing on Suzanna. It concerned him greatly that she would rather beat up a bag, bear handed than talk about what was bugging her. The fact that she seemed not to feel any pain also worried him. He was afraid she might have been falling into old routines.

"Daniel she'll go to the infirmary, but let her go before she hurts you." Jack sighed again, rubbing at his temples. Daniel looked at Jack a moment before releasing Suzi's arm.

"I would never." The Rear Admiral looked to Jack also.

"I know, but he did let you go." He motioned to Jackson.

Suzi was silent a moment before glancing from Teal'c, who still did not look happy, to Jack.

"Where is Elizabeth"

Jack started to answer when Teal'c spoke instead. "She was not in the right frame of mind to participate in training." Again the Jaffa turned his gaze to the Colonel glaring slightly. Suzanna watched the interaction between the two men, not all that surprised by the big man's reaction.

"If you say so, then I believe you Teal'c. Now I suppose I must go to the infirmary." Suzi inspected her already bandaged hands. The bandages were so soaked with blood, they almost dripped.

"Yes you must." Daniel declared in almost a parental fashion, pushing her once again towards the Infirmary.

"Damn it Suzanna, Why do you do that to yourself?" Jack eyed her hands. He had thought she had gotten past he self mutilation. She had promised him, she had.

"What?" Suzanna looked at Jack confused for a moment, then at her hands again shrugging.

"It doesn't hurt yet"

"Sure it doesn't." He eyed her not believing.

"Once my mind finds time I'm sure it will." She shrugged again. "I guess I'll just have to keep busy I suppose"  
"To the infirmary." The Colonel pointed to the door. "Go." Daniel didn't wait for Suzanna to protest, he grabbed her arm again leading her through the door.

Elizabeth sat under her favorite tree, trying to figure out how she was ever going to face Teal'c again. Truth was even though to her knowledge she didn't show it outwardly the young woman was beginning to realize she was attracted to her guard. Liz knew it wasn't mutual and tried to ignore the little flutter in her stomach, she'd begun to feel when he stood to close. She sat in silence for some time before Daniel made an appearance, walking towards her. Liz looked up not saying a word as he stood before her.

"You okay?" Jackson looked down at her kindly.

"I'm fine. I take it Aunt Suzi is being re-bandaged"

"You sure? Suzi was worried Jack went too farHow did you know?" Daniel looked surprised.

"Have you seen her arms?" Liz gave him a sad smile.

"Arms?" Dr. Jackson frowned slightly.

"Never mind, it's for her to discuss not me. As for dad, he did go too far." The young woman looked down at her lap. Looking down at his friend's daughter Daniel nodded, making a mental note to ask Suzanna about it.

"Yes I thought he did." Curiosity finally getting the better, he decided to ask anyway. "What do her arms have to do with the way she's been punching the hell out of that bag"

The young woman before him shook her head sadly. "It isn't my place. She needs to tell you herself. She will when the time is right and she can fully trust you"

Dr. Jackson only reply was a frown and a nod after a few more moments he spoke again. "You don't need to be embarrassed you know"

"About what?" Liz looked at him trying not to show just that.

"About what Jack said, he was just being an ass as usual"

"It wasn't just embarrassing, it was degrading too"

"AND, it was because it was Teal'c." The Doctor looked Liz over trying to gage her reaction.

Liz looked at the man in front of her before speaking "Yes, he's my guard and I have to be around him most of the time. For him to hear something like that" she trailed off.

"You know what I meant." Jackson shook his head at her.

Elizabeth eyed Daniel, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "What do you mean"  
Jackson shook his head again, could she be that naive? Did she not know what was happening? "I have a right to return the favor"

"What favor?" She looked back at him blankly.

"What favor do you think! Teal'c looks at you different, talks to you different"

"That's because I can annoy the hell out of Mother Theresa." Elizabeth didn't want to believe what Daniel was implying, didn't want to get her hopes up.

"That's not the way he looks at you." Daniel replied taking a seat besides her.

"He is honored to guard, that's what he says. I think it gives him purpose." She shrugged off his statement.

"No. He looks at you like there is something more. You are as blind as I was." Daniel took Liz's hand and looked into her eyes to get his point across.

"He's a nice guy, he was just being nice." Liz didn't take her eye from his.

The airman that stood a few feet away from the two edged away a little further. He knew who Dr. Jackson and all of the SG-1 team were, he even knew who the girl was, but wanted no part in the conversation. Though if what he was picking up from it was correct, more than a few women around the base were going to be unhappy. On the other hand he didn't see what the Jaffa saw in the woman sitting before him. She was nothing spectacular, she didn't hold a candle to several of the women around the place and that included her Aunt. Neither Daniel nor Elizabeth noticed the guard move farther away, lost in there conversation.

"He's being nice by looking at you when you aren't looking at him"

"He's making sure nothing happens to me." She wanted what Daniel was saying to be true, but wasn't willing to open herself up to that kind of hurt.

"Not taking his eyes off you? Not looking at the surroundings? Suzi thinks it's cute"

"Isn't that his job? To keep his eyes on me." Liz felt the fight leaving her, but held on stubbornly.

Daniel sighed exasperated "You make everything into a debate, do you know that? It's very annoying"

"I'm just stating facts. He can't see me that way"

"He does. Even Jack sees it"

"Dad says I enjoy his company to much. He's the only real companion I've had since I've been here. The only person I've spent time with. I have to enjoy his company, there is no one else."

"Jack is an idiot, and yes that's true, but there is more. We can see it in you too"

Elizabeth shook her head eyes fixed on her hand. "An annoying little girl who is too opinionated and big mouthed to know when to shut up. I'm well aware of my faults"

"No. Just ask him how he feels and tell him to tell you the truth"

"I…I can't do that." Liz's head shot up and she looked into Daniel's eyes.

"Then shall I?" Jackson smiled at he young woman seated next to him.

"No, just let it be." The thought that someone would try to be matchmaker was embarrassing. She didn't need to be 'fixed up'

"You would be so much better if you didn't." He held her gaze. He had something special in his life again, in no small part due to this girl; he felt he owed her one.

"Do you think Suzi is up for some training?" Liz tried to change the subject.

"I'm sure she thinks she is, but I thought you didn't want to." He eyed her knowing exactly what she was up to.

"I really don't have anything better to do, as long as Teal'c isn't there." Liz shrugged trying to look as nonchalant as she could.

Daniel sighed once again, something he had a tendency to do when dealing with Jack's daughter. He could tell it was going to take something major for the young woman to get over her embarrassment. "I don't know if that will happen. She needs the help, but we can see"

Liz looked at Daniel then at down at her hands again. "He said he didn't hear anything, but just he thought of what dad said"

"Sam was asking about you." Dr. Jackson tried to use Liz's own tactic on her.

"How is she?" concern etched itself on Elizabeth's face. She felt responsible for Carter's injury.

"She wanted to make sure Jack had apologized. She's got a concussion and your father is driving her mad floating around her." Daniel couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"To bad they like each other." Liz grinned and pushed herself off the ground. Wiping at the back of her pants she missed Daniel's sad nod "I don't think the General would mind but"

"Well I guess I'll have to see what needs done." She again grinned at the somber man. "Let's go train, you can be my partner"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Daniel looked her over again.

"As good as it gets"

Jackson nodded one more time following her inside. "I don't think we need partners for basics, but okay"

"Well ya know when we do, though we are the only two in class"

"Yeah." He agreed as they entered the base, wondering what the rest of the day would hold.


	14. Chapter fourteen Showing our feelings

Elizabeth and Daniel stood in the gym following the instructions given to them by Suzanna. Elizabeth was tense and nervous, having Teal'c standing so close to her. Not only did her father's earlier words bounce through her mind, but the fear of appearing foolish did as well. For some reason, she could not handle the thought of messing up in front of her guard.

At first, neither Elizabeth nor Daniel were getting hands on guidance, until it became obvious she, at least, needed it. Of course, at first, they had started out listening to music but an argument had broken out over the type of music to listen to. Suzanna vetoed the whole idea, in the end.

So, they trained in silence. Half way through the session, Daniel was called out to assist some of the scientists. Elizabeth argued that she should not have to continue if he got out of it. A look from her aunt silenced her pleas. She resigned she would have to continue, much to her chagrin.

The duel attention of her aunt and Teal'c made Elizabeth extra tense. As she attempted a kick her aunt was teaching her, Elizabeth's right knee twisted. She had problems with that knee for years, so it was not strong enough to handle the move. She hit the mat with a painful cry. Teal'c and Suzanna were both quickly to her side.

Teal'c lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary quickly. The doctor wrapped the joint and gave her crutches and medications. She was then ordered home. Teal'c went with her as Suzanna drove her to Jack's Suzanna had to return to the base, so Teal'c was left in charge of Elizabeth's care.

For her part, Elizabeth was soon out like a light thanks to drugs the doctor had injected her with. Teal'c watched over her a while then laid down himself. He figured he would rise before her the next morning as well.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke early for her but well passed dawn. Feeling sweaty and dirty, she struggled onto her crutches and to the bathroom. She balanced herself as she adjusted the water's temperature and poured in the herbal bubble bath. She then eased herself into the tub for a nice relaxing bath.

Teal'c, though awake, was unaware of her movement. He busied himself preparing breakfast as best he could. He would serve her in bed, as he would not allow her to traverse the stairs. As he carried the tray of her breakfast up the stairs, he heard a large splash and a very perturbed 'God dammit' issued from the bathroom. He went into Elizabeth's room and sat down the tray. Then, he walked to the bathroom.

Without knocking, he opened the door and entered. "What is wrong?" His face and voice were calm and even. He saw nothing wrong in walking in on her. One female body was no different than another.

Elizabeth stared at him a moment, her shock keeping her from reacting. Then, once reality smacked her in the face, she quickly grabbed the shower curtain and drew it closed. "Nothing." Her voice held a nervous, anxious edge.

"Are you certain?" Having been guarding her for some time, he knew she was lying. She did not curse in such a manner when nothing was wrong, and her voice quivered as it did when she was avoiding a topic of discussion.

"Yes," she replied. Her voice, however, betrayed that she was not certain.

"Can you get out of the bath tub on your own?" He asked, having surmised her predicament.

"Maybe," she answered skeptically.

Teal'c attempted to pull open the curtain so he could make sure she was alright and help her from the tub. She grabbed the curtain to prevent him from doing so. "Allow me to help you."

"I'm kind of naked back here," she needlessly reminded him. Perhaps he was not embarrassed, but she definitely was more than.

"I do not care," he informed her. "You require assistance." To him, that was much more important than her state of dress.

Elizabeth thought about it a moment. He made a good point. She very slowly released the curtain from the death grip she had on it. She sat still as he pulled the curtain to the side and reached forward to help her stand. She refused to look at him as he aided her out of the tub.

He handed her a towel. Not once throughout the whole incident did his voice or face change. "Your breakfast is in your room."

Quickly, Elizabeth wrapped the towel around herself and reached for her crutches. Teal'c calmly watched her. "You should not have bathed without informing me of what you were doing."

"I thought I could handle it," she replied. Her voice was not more than a whisper. "I'm sorry. Thank you." She shuffled passed him toward her room.

He followed, making sure she got there without further incident. "You are ashamed?"

"I was naked..." She started then found she had nothing more to add.

"Yes, you were. That is nothing to be ashamed of." To him, nudity was trivial. Clothes were for protection, not to hide in.

"Things are different here. It's not normal for people to see others naked." She was beginning to flush. She could think of one instance when it was normal, but she and Teal'c were hardly lovers.

He nodded. "I am sorry for the intrusion. You required my assistance. I was not going to fail in giving it to you."

"Don't tell me you are afraid of dad?" The notion was preposterous in her opinion, though her father was a force to be reckoned with. She hoped the joke would break some tension. Only, without a laugh to her voice or a smile to her face, the joke was very hard to recognize for what it was.

"I believe helping you in this instance carries a heavier price than not helping you, should he find out." She looked at him, not getting what he meant. "He will not take me having seen you naked well," he clarified. "As you stated, people of this portion of this planet see things differently."

"He doesn't have to know," she assured him.

"Then, I suggest you do not attempt to bathe alone again until you are well. Perhaps RearAdmiralKing can be here the next time you wish to do so."

She nodded at him. "Just wanted to feel like my old self again."

"That is understandable. Your breakfast is getting cold," he reminded her.

She nodded again and made her way to her bed. He lifted the tray and handed it to her. She took it and began to eat. "You cook pretty good." She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." He inclined his head toward her slightly.

"Have you eaten?" She did not want to eat in front of him if he had not.

"I have."

They were both silent for a few moments. She thought about what Daniel had said to her. Finally, she decided to bite the bullet. "Daniel thinks I should talk to you."

"What does he feel we should discuss?" Teal'c asked. He could not think of anything, himself, that he had mentioned or alluded to that needed discussed

"Um." She looked down. How was she supposed to tell him? Again, just wanting it out and over with, she spit it out. "You..." He watched her, waiting for her to explain what about him. "He thinks you look at me when I'm not looking at you."

"My job is to watch over you," he replied with a raised brow.

"That's what I told him."

He was silent a moment. He weighed his choices carefully. "Would you be upset if I had?"

She looked up. She had not expected his question. "I don't think so."

"Yes, I do look upon you when you are not aware."

"Why?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I find you intriguing."

She shrugged. "Don't know why." Her plate sat forgotten. She no longer felt like eating.

"You are different from others I have met."

Elizabeth snorted. "Guess it's not often you get to meet someone as immature as me."

He searched for a way to describe her behavior. "It is... cute.

Her eyebrow shot up in much the same manner his did on occasion. "Cute?" Cute was one word she had never expected to hear from his mouth. At his nod, she moved a bit farther. "Cute enough to maybe want to go out?" She held her breath.

Teal'c watched her face. "Yes."

She let out her breath. "Really?" She was shocked, very shocked.

He nodded as affirmative. He watched as she moved off the bed, not sure what she was going to do herself. "Be careful," he advised.

"I am. I feel..." She was unsure how she felt. "I don't know, like I could go train."

"You are not well enough," he reminded her.

She shook her head, moving towards her dresser of clothes. "So... When would you like to go?"

"Unless on a mission, I am always free."

She grinned at him. "No, you aren't."

"I am always with you, so I am free to go with you," he clarified. She began to rummage for her clothes, wobbling a little. "You should have your crutches."

"No, what I need is a new body."

"Why?" He saw nothing wrong with the one she had.

"Stupid knee." She looked at him. "It's all your fault." He raised a brow. "If you hadn't been standing so close, I wouldn't have been distracted."

"I distracted you?"

"Yes."

"How?" He wanted her to say why.

"Well, I have these really stupid thoughts when you get close." She looked down at her clothes.

"What sort of thoughts?"

She flushed. "The, um, kind where, well, thing is..." She cleared her throat then continued in a rush. "I wouldn't be the only one standing here practically naked." She did not look at him. He raised his brow but said nothing. "See, guys aren't the only ones that think about stuff like that." She moved back to the bed.

He nodded. "I see."

She kind of looked up at him. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do." He nodded again.

"Who do you fantasize about?"

"Fantasize?" Not understanding.

She pondered a moment for a better way of phrasing the question. "Have those thoughts about?"

"I meditate. I cleanse myself of such basic urges." He paused a second then went on. "On occasion I have wondered about certain people. You, for instance."

"What do you wonder?"

"What such things would be like."

Taking an uncharacteristic chance, considering her lack of dress and that he had pretty much seen everything. She took a deep breath. "We could find out." He raised both brows and gazed at her. His face registered slight shock. She stared back, a slightly stupid looking half smile on her lips. "It was just a thought."

"Is it not too soon for such?"

"I don't know. Aunt Suzi and Daniel..." She shrugged.

"If it is what you wish."

"Christ, I don't want to force you into anything."

"I do not believe you could force me to do anything," he informed her honestly.

She gave a growl and flopped back on the bed, arms stretched out. "I just meant that, the way you made it sound, it was like a chore or something."

He blinked at her. "I did not mean so."

She looked over at him. "Do you want to? I want to know if you want to find out."

He looked back at her for a few short moments. "Yes."

She stood again and took a few steps toward him. Then, she pulled the towel free, letting it fall to the floor. She stood there with her head held high, arms at her sides. Her hands were balled in fists.

He moved toward her. "His eyes never left hers. "Are you scared?" He took one of the fists into his hand.

"Nervous, yes. It's not every day you take your first lover." She unclenched her fist, still looking into his eyes.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. She accepted and soon returned the kiss. His hands slid up her arms to her shoulders, gently touching her skin. She put her hands to his waist, allowing him to touch her. She liked the feeling that went through her body.

Teal'c slowly removed his clothing and led her to the bed. He kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to her nipples. He moved lower laving her naval before sliding back up her body and kissing her passionately. She kissed back, wanting more contact.

His hand slid down her abdomen to her curls, parting her lips so he could tease her clit. She bucked up with a small cry and a moan. He kept his thumb on her clit as he slid a finger inside. She moaned at the sensations he was giving her. She had never felt so alive. She felt slight discomfort as he added a second finger, her virgin channel being stretched in a foreign way.

He kissed at her neck and chest to sooth her as he moved himself between her legs. He kissed her long and slow as he slid into her. She let out a cry into his mouth as he pushed all the way in. His size larger than two fingers. He stilled inside of her, kissing and sucking at her skin as she adjusted to his size.

Once she seemed comfortable, he began to move slowly. The new sensations eased away the pain, and eventually she began to meet his thrusts. He moved her fingers between them and teased her clit again. She really started to move against him then, moaning and groaning, wanting more. He upped his pace with both his erection and his fingers.

Being new to the experience, she soon clenched around him. He thrust into her a few more times before losing himself as well. He held himself up off her, looking down at her. She gazed back up at him, smiling. He smiled back and pulled free of her lying down beside her.

Elizabeth lay on her side watching him. He, in turn, was watching her. "You didn't just get out of taking me to the movies, I hope you know." She traced little designs on his chest and stomach with her index finger. He nodded, watching her eyes. She smiled at him. "And dinner. You have to take me to dinner. Also, doing this again would be nice."

He gave her a small smile. "Whatever you desire."

She looked at the clock beside the bed. "You not be murdered by my father would be a good thing."

"Yes."

She gave him a quick kiss. "You had better get a shower or dressed," she said as a vehicle pulled up outside.


	15. Chapter fifteen Watching Jack run is fu...

As Suzanna opened the front door, looking for the occupants of the house, Teal'c clothes in hand was stepping out of Elizabeth's room, heading towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. "Hello?" Suzi called from the bottom of the steps not finding Teal'c or Elizabeth on the first floor.

Teal'c, for his part, made it to the bathroom, shutting the door just before Suzanna made it to the top of the stairs, walking into Elizabeth's room, without knocking, with a smile. The rear admiral got a whiff of a familiar smell. "Not out of bed yet?" She shook her head, grin growing slightly.

"Not allowed remember?" Liz shrugged, trying to look as normal as possible. "Not complaining though."

"Like that would stop you." The look Suzi threw her niece's way said she didn't believe her, as she looked around the room. "Uh huh. I'm sure."

"Hey I get my food brought to me, I get to sleep whenever I want…and I don't have to do any work." Liz gave her aunt a big smile.

"That is true. I'd rather shoot myself. Your father should be here soon." Suzi went to open the window letting fresh air in. Knowing if Jack caught a whiff of the room, him being unhappy would be an under statement. Giving Elizabeth a smile, she looked around again. "So where is that handsome man that watches you?"

"Out and about." Liz watched her aunt closely, trying to figure out what she was doing. She couldn't possibly know, could she? "What's up with the windows? The air is on."

"Yes, well, your father does not need to smell this room, that's for sure. It has that aroma." There was a twinkle in her eye as the older woman spoke. It was not a big surprise that this had happened, but for Liz to do so under her father's roof…that did surprise her slightly. Now to just make sure Jack did not find out about it.

"What aroma?" The young O'Neill frowned all she could smell was Teal'c on her skin and sheets, surely Suzi could not smell that over there.

"The aroma of sweat and sex, Liz."

The young woman did the only thing she could and what came naturally to her. She turned a lovely shade of crimson from the root of her hair to the tip of her toes. "I…Um…"

"You weren't aware it had a smell, I take it, or didn't pay much attention. Sweat and musk." The rear admiral explained as she opened the other window in the room. "We'll just air it out and he'll never know." She winked at her niece.

**_Of course I didn't notice. I was kind of busy with a very big…_** Liz clamped down on that thought; it caused a not unpleasant sensation, that she had no way to extinguish with her aunt and soon her father in the house, not to mention she was a bit tender from her earlier activities. After taking a few breaths to calm herself before speaking. "Could you hand me my pants then." She pointed to the article of clothing that lay in the corner near the foot of her bed.

Having a good idea of what was going through her nieces head by the look on her face; Suzanna smiled as she retrieved the jeans, though she made no comment "Here." She handed them to the young woman.

"Glad you find this funny." Liz slid into the pants, standing to straighten the bed, using her crutches for support.

"Not funny so much as expected. The eyes you've been making at him and him watching you."

"I do not make eyes." Liz stated haughtily, putting her nose in the air slightly. "I think there is some air freshener in the hall closet."

"Sure…" Suzi commented going to find the air freshener returning to spray the room. "You're glowing."

"Great how am I supposed to hide that from dad?" The young woman sighed a little defeated. Dad was going to blow a gasket.

"He's not that bright. He probably won't notice. Men tend to miss what is right in front of them." Suzi tried to calm her fears.

"Wouldn't let him hear you say that." Elizabeth grinned at her aunt, feeling a little better.

"I'm not afraid of your father." As if summoned by the rear admiral's words, the sound of his truck pulling into the drive way.

"Yeah well I am." The young O'Neill's shoulders slumped.

"You shouldn't be. He'd never do anything to you." Suzi eyed her niece a moment; she knew very well Jack had never laid a hand on her.

"I'm not worried about what he'd do to me. How are we going to explain Teal'c taking a shower at this time of the day?" The young woman asked as she brushed her unruly hair back into place.

"Let me take care of your father." The older woman winked grinning at Liz, "I like running him around the bush.

"Bet you do." Elizabeth grabbed her crutches. To her if she were down stairs her father would have no reason to come up to her room. Liz began to make her way towards the living room with her aunt's help, getting to the bottom of the stair as Jack made it there himself. Suzi's demeanor changed as the group met, her face blank, no sign of the amusement she felt earlier showed on her face.

"Here help her to the living room. She wants to watch television." The rear admiral handed her niece over.

"So what have you been up too?" Jack asked smiling at her as they slowly made their way to the living room.

"Nothing much, stayed in bed pretty much all day." Liz glanced towards Suzi for support.

"She's been in bed. What could she have been up too?" Suzanna rolled her eyes, then shook her head as she realized how it sounds, not meaning the statement to come out as it had.

Jack could tell, felt something was going on, he'd known Suzi for far too many years and the slightly guilty look on his daughter's face told him as much. Eyeing the rear admiral a moment before asking, "Where is Teal'c?"

At the mention of her lover's name Liz once again fought the blush that threatened to over whelm her, remaining silent. Merely hearing the name of her guard, Liz's thoughts turned to the feeling of his lips on her flesh. Pushing down the excitement such things causes, she made a mental note to ask Suzi if such things were normal.

Suzanna noticed the slightly lustful look on Elizabeth's face, becoming amused once more. Knowing her niece like she did, the rear admiral knew Teal'c was going to be busy indulging Liz in her new found sexual hunger. The rear admiral would even go so far to say she had a strong feeling they would not be seeing much of either person for the next week or so. "Upstairs. He spilt something on himself and needed to clean up. Take your daughter to watch television, Jack. She can't stand around like this."

Though he still felt something was off, he nodded helping his daughter to the living room placing her on the couch, foot resting on the coffee table. "Be right back, gotta check on something." Jack kissed Liz's temple only slightly registering her different smell, too distracted with what his instinct told him about his house.

"Oh, do you have a shirt he can wear? His got pretty messed up." Suzi called from the kitchen as Jack was about to go up stairs, causing him to detour, finding her crouched down cleaning a mess she, herself had created.

"Not sure anything would fit…Doesn't he have something here for when he stays?" The colonel started back for the stairs. "Could just put his in the washer."

"He may. I'll look. Finish this mess." Suzanna smiles at her friend as she passed him, heading for the stairs, not really giving him a choice. "You know how I hate this domestic stuff."

Sighing heavily, Jack trudged back into the kitchen to quickly clean the remaining syrup off the floor. Once done, determined to find out exactly what was going on, he headed towards the stairs. While Jack was busy cleaning up the mess Suzi made, it gave said woman time to grab a clean shirt from the guest room. Barging into the bathroom with out thinking about it, the rear admiral shoved the clean shirt into Teal'c's hand grabbing the other. "Put this shirt on. You made a mess in the kitchen, and I'm washing this one." Waving the shirt in her hand. "You spilled syrup, okay sticky, runny syrup. No questions just go with it." She started for the door.

Teal'c as was his manner stared at her a moment before speaking, "Why do you wish for me to say such a thing?"

"Because I don't want Jack to realize what the hell is going on in his house. You like breathing, don't you?"

Teal'c gave the woman before him a nod, seeing no reason for such a roose. ElizabethO'Niell was an adult able to make her own decisions and what they did was a natural display of feelings.

"Then go along with it." The rear admiral darted out of the bathroom, making it half way down the hall when Jack appeared. **_Damn the windows…_**

"Here I'll take the shirt, I have some wash to do myself." He came towards Suzanna reaching for the shirt.

"No, that's fine. I'll take care of it. Where's your wash? I'll do it. My fault Teal'c made the mess anyhow." Was he purposely doing this? Why could he not just take her word? Suzi knew his radar was up, but did he have to be so tenacious? She had the urge to smack him upside the head and tell him to go sit with his daughter.

"How is it your fault? You only left a few minutes before I did."

"I bumped into him a little hard."

"That doesn't sound like you." Jack eyed her. Suzanna was anything but clumsy.

"What's with the third degree!" Suzi threw her hands up heading for Jack's room to get his laundry. Sometimes she wished he was not so stubborn, he just could not let things rest.

While Suzanna was retrieving his laundry, Jack stood in the hallway trying to figure out what was going on in his house, when he heard the sounds of birds chirping coming from Liz's bedroom. Going to find the source of the sound, he gritted his teeth as he opened her bedroom door to find the windows wide open. Suzi, on her way back to the first floor stopped in the door way watching him a moment before speaking. "She wanted some fresh air, but never got the air turned off. Teal'c doesn't really know better and she can't really walk around that much." She started towards the stairs calling back "You may want to shut those before your bill sky rockets."

"What am I running, a three ring circus?" Jack spoke out loud to himself, exasperatedly as he shut both windows. Heading out of the room, the colonel noticed the towel crumpled up on the floor. After picking up the still damp cloth, he headed down stairs; Elizabeth was old enough to know better. "A. Why is this towel in your room if you've been in your room all day? And B. Don't you know how to pick up after yourself?" The colonel's gaze fell accusingly on his daughter, who looked innocently at him about to speak when her aunt cut in.

"Jack leave her alone!" The rear admiral called from the kitchen.

"You're hiding something from me." He turned his attention back to Suzanna, every bone in his body still telling him something was off.

"I am not." Suzanna reappeared at the living room doorway. "Perhaps she's just too damned much like you and took a bath or shower and didn't want us to know. She isn't supposed to be doing so, remember?" Though she was happy for her niece she wished she had picked a better place and time to consummate her relationship with the Jaffa. Though Jack had no idea exactly what they were hiding, he was proving difficult today.

Knowing Suzi was right, Jack nodded his agreement that was probably what was niggling at him. "Next time have Teal'c put the towel away." At the Jaffa's name the colonel frowned again. There was no way Elizabeth's guard would let her take a bath.

"Now what?" Suzi noticed the frown. Why did he have to be so pigheaded? She asked herself for the hundredth time as she sighed crossing her arms. Suzanna again found herself rolling her eyes, if she didn't know how badly Jack would react to the fact his daughter had spent the afternoon in bed with her guard she would find the whole thing amusing. "Technically speaking Teal'c is not a maid either."

"There is no way Teal'c would let you out of bed to take a shower." Jack spoke to Elizabeth, totally ignoring Suzanna's question.

"I snuck out to have a bath while he was making breakfast." Liz looked meekly up at her father, knowing he would not be happy she risked further injury.

"Goddess Jack, you'd think this was some conspiracy theory or something." The rear admiral saw the look on her niece's face and stepped in to divert the colonel before he could blow his top.

"It just may be the way you two are acting and I still haven't seen Teal'c. You didn't murder him did you?" O'Neill started his statement focused on Suzi, but at his question his gaze hit his daughter.

"I would never." Liz was taken aback by the thought. She couldn't even kill a spider let alone someone she was involved with, granted her father did not know that last little bit of information.

"Jack, really." Suzi shook her head, letting out a laugh as Teal'c re appeared looking perfectly normal if not a bit moist, and very clean. Liz couldn't help but lick her lips, very vivid images flooding her mind yet again at the sight of the large man. She had the urge to feign being tired in order to get him alone, but thought better of it catching the look her aunt threw her way. While Jack's attention had been on the Jaffa as he entered, Suzi's had been watching her niece and saw her moisten her lips and caught yet again the lustful look that filled her eyes.

"Teal'c, good…why was Liz's window open?" Jack knew his friend would not lie and was banking on that to get his answers.

Teal'c for his part knew is friend was fishing for information, raising his eyebrow he answered with a question of his own. "Her windows are not allowed to be open?"

Jack wanted to growl thwarted again, "Not with the air on."

"Next time the air will not be on."

Eying his friend, Jack nodded. "I still think something's up."

"Jack, I'd do a better job than this fiasco at hiding something. You know that." Suzanna was quickly becoming irritated by his unwillingness to just let it lie.

Sitting next to his daughter the colonel sighed. "I guess you would."

"Yes I would." Suzi made her way into the kitchen for a well earned beer. Once there she decided on something stronger knowing Jack kept some whiskey around. Finally finding a bottle she poured some into a coffee mug.

While Suzi got her beverage, Liz settled herself next to her father laying her head on his shoulder. As she did when she was young and he came home from work. "Missed you."

"I missed you too." Jack replied automatically, it being a long standing routine between them. It was then that the colonel got a good whiff of his daughter, and she smelled different. It was not an unfamiliar smell it just was not hers or at least not totally hers. "You smell different." He commented innocently

Elizabeth held her breath a moment, she had not thought about that either cursing herself for not showering as well. She said the first thing that came to her mind, "I do? I ran out of body wash and had to use the soap that was in there." She was fairly proud of herself for not blushing.

"Still nitpicking?" Suzi sat down in the arm chair across for the couch drinking her whiskey.

"I still say something doesn't feel right." Jack knew he sounded like a broken record and should just let it drop, but damn it this was his house and they were hiding something!

Teal'c as always remained silent where he stood, though he wished to be closer to ElizabethO'niell, he new it would not be well received by her father. Feelings that had long been put aside were starting to resurface. The large man knew it would take much meditation to sort through everything. The Jaffa, for now, watched everything unfold as Suzanna shrugged at O'Neill's comment, taking a drink from her mug, and letting a most un-lady like burp. "Damn. Excuse me." She covered her mouth.

Elizabeth could not believe her aunt had done such a thing, shaking her head "And you use to get on me about that when I was little."

"Well you were little. I was suppose to."

"Yeah, now you have all new stuff to lecture me about." Liz grinned at her aunt.

"That I do." Suzi nodded her agreement. "We already did the birds and the bees right?" She then got a mock hopeful expression on her face. "Oh, that's right your father completely screwed it up and I had to fix it." She nodded again. "That's right."

"I did not screw it up." Jack stated a bit petulantly, lower lip stuck out slightly arms crossed in front of him. Suzi snorted her reply if it had not been for her Elizabeth would have been totally clueless about the whole process. Between her grandparents' over the top modesty and her father's over protectiveness her niece would have been put in a convent.

"Yeah right." Suzanna replied her tone as dry as the leaves in the fall.

"I didn't. I told her everything she needed to know." Jack was becoming defensive; this was not a subject he wanted to rehash. The first time was enough, he still recalled how Suzi had chewed him up one side and down the other for not giving Elizabeth all the facts, and how Sarah had sat there listening a smirk on her features.

"That would be 'if you want to do something don't', right?" The female O'Neill could not help but tease him about the whole fiasco. Again Suzi snorted, knowing what he had actually told her was along those lines.

Jack gave his daughter a good glare before speaking. "I'm a guy, we don't handle the girl aspect of sex very well."

"Girl aspect of sex?" Elizabeth did a fairly good impression of her lover raising an eyebrow at her aunt.

"Lay there and take it." Suzanna supplied getting up to get a beer this time, the night was going to be a doozy buy the looks of things.

"So that's how it's done…" Liz stated like someone coming to a realization that would forever change their life.

Having gotten her beer, Suzanna walked back into the living room before replying to her nieces comment. "Well a lot of guys actually like to be the ones taking a ride. They get to see your boobs bounce and they don't have to do anything."

Liz couldn't help but choke on her own breath partly because she new the older woman was hinting to her that it might be something Teal'c would like, but also because she had a great imagination and the mental image of Teal'c laying beneath her sans clothes and a mesmerized look on his face as he watched her somewhat diminutive breasts jiggle over him popped into her head. The Jaffa raised an eyebrow, a similar picture running through his thoughts, though to him Elizabeth wore a lust filled expression of her own.

"Suzanna!" Jack exclaimed, he did not want his daughter having ideas. Especially with the way she had been gazing at Teal'c the last few days. He was neither blind nor stupid by any means.

"What? It's true!" The rear admiral turned her gaze back to Jack.

"My daughter does not need ideas."

While her aunt and father argued about what she did and did not need to hear Liz slipped a shy glance at her guard, wanting to see his reaction to her aunt's declaration. If she read him right, he showed some interest, though she couldn't be certain.

"Actually being informed is what she does need, that way she knows all the ways to please a man." Suzi replied as if she were talking about the weather.

"I plan to make sure my little girl is innocent at least till I'm dead."

Suzanna couldn't help but snort as she swirled her beer around by the neck of the bottle before taking a drink. "She isn't little anymore, Jack. You need to realize that."

"So I'm a little over protective, I didn't get to spend as much time with her as you did."

"Not my fault." Suzi's cool gaze said there was only one person to blame and that was Jack, himself.

"Never said it was." Catching the tone in her voice, Jack became defensive again, glaring at the woman.

Trying to head off trouble Elizabeth said the first thing that cam to her mind, though it was not exactly the smartest comment. "Dad what if I told you I wasn't exactly innocent anymore?"

It took Jack a moment to register exactly what is daughter was implying. "Huh?" When it finally did he jerked up straight. "What?"

Teal'c instinctively moved closer to Elizabeth wishing to shield his mate from her father's apparent anger at the news.

"Now, Jack, calm down." Suzi tried to sooth the colonel, silently cursing her niece's lack of judgment. The rear admiral knew what Liz was trying to do, but she could have picked a better subject.

"I'm not exactly innocent dad, I am twenty five. You were younger when you met mom." It took all Elizabeth's courage to restate what she had said.

Jack did not miss a beat, automatically sticking his foot into his mouth up to his hip. "And look what happened."

Suzi shot Jack a glare as Elizabeth went silent trying hard not to show any emotion. She had known that her father had not wanted a baby when she was conceived, but to hear him speak as if she were the biggest mistake he'd ever made… As she struggled to get off the couch, her mate came forward to help, suppressing the urge to hit the man, as he noticed the hurt expression ElizabethO'niell wore.

"Jonathen." Suzanna growled.

"What? We weren't ready to have a kid, we didn't stay together. She didn't have the parents she should have. We were young and made a mistake and she paid the price."

"Jonathan!" Suzanna grabbed Jack's attention with her growl as the Jaffa put a comforting arm around Elizabeth as she leaned into his welcome embrace.

The rear admiral watched Elizabeth make her way upstairs then shot to her feet, grabbing Jack and hauling him into the kitchen. "I can not believe you!" Suzanna yelled in a whisper through clenched teeth.

"It's the truth." Jack did not bother lowering his voice. "I love her but she was an accident."

Damn he could be dense sometimes. Suzi was tempted to smack some sense into the man before her. "You just told your daughter that she was a mistake. You failed to mention the loving part." She finally gave into temptation grabbing the colonel by his shirt collar. "You just hurt her almost as much as her mother has."

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Jack rubbed at his forehead, his actions finally sinking in. "She caught me off guard."

Suzanna let go of her friend's collar, crossing her arms. "Jonathen, you just told her you didn't want her. You are going to have to work to fix that one. Her mother hasn't been subtle about the fact she never wanted her. Now she thinks you don't either, at least in the back of your mind, that maybe she's some sort of obligation."

"What do I do?" Jack looked at Suzi eyes pleading with her to help fix this, feeling truly lost at the moment.

"Why are you asking me? I've spent more time with her? I apparently wouldn't make a mistake like this?" The rear admiral bit out, eyes hard. After a few moments she softened, sighing, "Talk. What the fuck else do you think you can do!"

"Will she even listen?"

"That is hard to say." King went to get the bottle of whiskey she found earlier, pouring another glass he handed it to Jack. "Swallow this and go talk to her."

O'Neill dutifully took the offered drink and downing it quickly he sat the empty glass on the kitchen counter. Patting his shoulder, Suzi gave a final warning. "I'll kill you if you make this worse." The colonel could tell she was dead serious by the look in her eyes.

"That makes me feel so much better." Jack quipped dryly as he turned to see his daughter.

"Good." The rear admiral nodded though he did not see. "And let Teal'c stay. He means a lot to her."

Something in Suzanna's voice made Jack stop and turn back to her. "How much?" He eyed her closely.

Suzi sighed, pouring her friend another drink. "Down this and I'll tell you." He did so without hesitation knowing he was not going to like what she had to say. "They have…progressed their relationship."

Jack for his part grabbed the bottle of whiskey pouring yet another drink. "How far?" He asked though he knew the answer to that as well.

By his actions, King knew, that he knew exactly how far his daughter and Teal'c had gone in their relationship, but she also knew he needed to hear it from her to totally believe it. "Windows were open to air out the room. He was taking a shower. She smelled like him not some bar of soap. I made the mess in the kitchen." Jack's reaction was not totally unexpected as he downed the contents of the glass and poured another, preparing to drink that as well. Suzi was a step ahead of him grabbing his wrist before he could lift the glass to his lips. "You have to talk to her and not drunk. You can be rather rude and mean drunk."

Jack glared at her a moment before speaking. "I if I don't drink this I'm going to kill him, not that you don't think I'm rude anyway." The colonel pulled his hand free of her grip.

Suzi sighed as she poured herself a drink, knowing it was going to be a very long evening. "Alright."

"He took advantage of my baby." O'Neill stated after downing his glass.

"Jack, he didn't. You know he wouldn't." She gripped his forearm firmly looking into his eyes. "If I thought he had, would I be standing here so calm? I'd kill him."

"All she wants is something to call her own…she feels like she has nothing." O'Neill poured another glass.

"Jack…" She again sighed knowing her friend was right. "Would Teal'c go into an affair or a relationship? Honestly what do you think?" Suzanna watched as Jack sat at the kitchen table, looking older than his years. This bit of information had hit him hard, harder than he had ever taken anything, save one. King knew he now must accept his little girl was a full fledged woman. In a way, he had partly lost another child. His daughter now had another man in her life. The colonel drank the rest of his glass before speaking again.

"Relationship…god what if she's pregnant?"

Suzanna walked over to her friend gently kneading the taunt muscles of his shoulders. "I don't know." Her voice was soft. It was something until this instant she had not contemplated. She doubted very much that her niece was on birth control and she highly doubted Teal'c knew of other earth methods, though she supposed he, as old as he was would know of something. That was if either had been clear headed enough to think of such things.

"At least she's not her mother." Jack shook his head pouring yet another dink. Wanting nothing more than to have his new found information erased from his head.

"Yes, there is that. A child would be loved and cared for by both parents." Suzanna took the bottle away from her friend after he finished pouring his last glass "I think that is enough, Jack."

"I can't go up there alone. I don't know how to handle her like you do." O'Neill looked form his glass to his friend.

Taking a swig right from the bottle before putting the cap back on, she gave him a nod. "Alright. Let's go." Suzanna squeezed his shoulders as he chugged the rest of his drink standing to go with her.

Entering Liz's room, they were greeted with the sight of Elizabeth sitting on the edge of her bed holding Teal'c's hand talking lowly to him, sadness about her. Jack could not help but give the large man a slight glare. Earning him a swift kick to the back of the foot from Suzanna.

"Oww…" The colonel looked back at her.

"Priorities."

"I'm her father my priority is to protect." Walking father into the room he finished his statement to Liz. "Guess I failed at that one today." Suzanna stood silently willing to help if need be, but wanting him to fix this on his own.

Teal'c instinctively moved closer to his new lover, ready to put O'Neill in his place should he say or do anything to injure ElizabethO'Neill's emotions farther. He felt her tense as the colonel had come in, and knew her father had hurt her deeply.

When Elizabeth did not say anything Jack jumped in. "Elizabeth I didn't mean what I said the way it sounded. I love you so much but the truth is that when your mother came to me pregnant, I didn't want a child."

"You think I didn't know that? I'm not stupid." Her tone was neutral, her walls in place. She did not just take after her father. She had learned from her aunt how to push things and people away when the need be, the only difference was that for her it was act, she could not turn her emotions off quite as well as her aunt.

Suzanna watched her niece knowing what she was doing, what she was trying to do. The rear admiral wished Daniel were there, wanting him to tell her everything would be alright, that things would turn out the way she hoped. Knowing that Jack's statement had seriously hurt his relationship with his daughter.

"I know the story." Liz continued. "You were both young, had a bit of fun and it went too far. I was just unlucky enough to be the result. I was loved and had everything I needed growing up, don't feel so guilty."

O'Neill wanted to tell his daughter that from the moment he held her after her birth that his life had been brighter, his life had seemed better, but he doubted she would believe such a thing at this moment. Opening his mouth to speak he thought better of it looking at Suzi instead.

"Elizabeth your father can't help but feel guilty for sticking his foot in his mouth. He loves you and is afraid he just royally screwed your relationship up. He wants you to realize that, though he didn't want a child then, he would do absolutely nothing different if given the chance, because you mean that much to him. He would go through hell for you." Suzi hoped that her words had gotten through to her niece.

Liz turned her gaze from her aunt to her father. "I know that." Though there was no hostility in her eyes her tone was a bit on the cool side.

"On another note, I believe it is best you go to the infirmary upon returning to base." The rear admiral continued.

"My knee is fine." Teal'c had been extremely gentle earlier, making sure that no pressure had been applied. It did ache a bit but nothing she couldn't take.

"It's not your knee we're concerned about." Suzi looked towards Jack, who clenched his jaw trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Pregnancy, Elizabeth Ann." Suzi put a comforting hand on the colonel's shoulder.

"It is a concern."

By the look on her niece's face as she looked from Teal'c then back to them the rear admiral could only assume that she had not thought about such consequences and there for had not taken precautions. "Would it not be too early to tell?"

"Tomorrow it will not. You need your knee checked then anyhow."

"I'll have my knee checked, but I thought it took several weeks to know for certain." The prospect of pregnancy had her more than a little nervous. Her life was a mess right now, she should have been more careful. The only thing that kept Elizabeth from totally freaking out was that the chance, though possible of her becoming pregnant the first time, were slim. Another factor that lent to her present state of mind was Teal'c, who stood next to her, his features emotionless, and as silent as ever.

Suzanna nodded as she ushered Jack from the room, knowing the next few days were going to be very tense.


	16. Chapter sixteen Killing time & my heart

Three long weeks had passed since Teal'c and Elizabeth had furthered their relationship. In that time her elation had dwindled to a sort of heartbreak. Her father seemed to be uncomfortable at best and hostile at worst towards Teal'c. Liz's guard, do to her father's reaction, seemed to distance himself. The Jaffa rarely spoke or touched her. He had not kissed or attempted to instigate any further physical activity, and Elizabeth was beginning to wonder if he felt he had made a mistake. Unable to speak with her father, and knowing how her aunt would take things, wanting to either kill Teal'c or dad, probably both she kept silent, trying to do her duties.

It had been another extremely quiet day in her office when Elizabeth walked into Daniel's, with the reports he had requested. "I believe you asked for these." She put the files on his desk.

As was his habit Daniel did not look up from his work as he replied, "Thank you."

"So…anything else you want me to do?" The tone of the young woman's voice was hopeful; perhaps he would have an errand for her to run, something more to keep her busy and away from the silence of her office.

"No, thank you." Still engrossed in his work, the scientist missed the hint of a plea in her voice.

"Alright." Liz sighed internally. As she started to leave she caught sight of Daniel's glasses. Knowing he must have taken them off and forgotten to put them back on, she grabbed them going to hand them back. Something stopped her though and she ended up slipping them into her pocket before heading out the door, not going anywhere particular.

It was close to a half hour before Daniel needed his glassed, going over to where he knew they were he began his search, lifting papers, rearranging books. Suzanna, stopping in to see how his work was progressing, quickly began to help in the search, rechecking places he already had.

"Damn it! I know they were right here." Jackson pointed to the spot the spectacles had occupied.

"Well, has anyone been in here?" Suzi did not stop her search.

"No…just Liz." He once again lifted a stack of papers he had already checked three times.

"Have you gone anywhere? Never mind. Dumb question." Daniel's reply was an 'I am not amused' expression.The rear admiral ignored the expression her lover gave her, musing to herself. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, she dropped off some files." Daniel had moved to the trash can pulling out the contents.

"Did you have a pleasant conversation?" Suzi stopped looking for the glasses, knowing they would not be found in his office.

"I was busy. She put the files down then left." He had moved onto the couch pulling up the cushions and looking under them.

Suzanna gave a sigh as the picture became clear. "You ignored her." She stated. "Wonder where she went?"

"Don't know." Jackson gave a shrug, getting onto his hands and knees searching under the couch now. "What's ignoring her got to do with anything?"

Though he could not see, Suzanna rolled her eyes. For a smart man, he could be dense at times. "Your glasses likely grew legs and walked away. Elizabeth legs."

"I'm going to kill her." The scientist stood, heading for the door. "I don't have time for this."

"Daniel…" Suzi followed her boyfriend, wanting to make sure he didn't make good on his threat.

"How can she be so immature? She's your niece! Would have thought you'd have rubbed off on her." The scientist went off on his tangent as they walked down the hall towards the young woman's office.

"She's Jack's daughter?" The rear admiral asked as way of answer.

Hearing her aunt and Daniel down the hall, Elizabeth ducked into the first available office and behind a counter, listening as the duo walked past. "That is true…" She heard Jackson say as they rounded another corner. Once she was out of immediate danger, the young O'Neill took a moment to scan over her surroundings coming eye to eye with Samantha Carter. "Elizabeth?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth put her index finger to her lips telling her silently to keep quiet.

Daniel and Suzanna made it almost half way down the hall when he realized he had no ideal where to locate her. "Where the hell would she have gone?" He looked to Suzi.

"How am I supposed to know? She could be anywhere, hiding." The rear admiral was becoming annoyed; this was taking up valuable research time.

"Think her shadow would know?" It was a place to start. He followed her almost everywhere and knew where she would be.

"What?" Suzi was taken slightly off guard but quickly realized who Daniel was talking about. "Oh, Teal'c. I don't know."

"Might as well try." Jackson started in that direction, Suzanna still following him. Coming to Elizabeth's office, he entered through her always open door, getting straight to the point. "Where is your ward?"

Teal'c arched an eyebrow, it being unusual to see the other man without his glasses, and from his apparent agitation, the Jaffa could only surmise that ElizabethO'Neill had taken them and was now hiding. "I do not know. She was supposed to be delivering files to you."

"She did, and then she liberated my glasses." With each word Dr. Jackson's agitation grew.

"I have not seen her. Did you check with her father?"

"Figured you'd know better than he would where she'd be."

Teal'c blinked at his friend. "That is one of the many places she would be if not hiding in the lady's locker room." Though he doubted if ElizabethO'Neill would take refuge in the colonel's office. He had watched silently as the two had barely spoken at base and he did not think they acted any differently at O'Neill's house. Since the day he had taken ElizabethO'Neill to bed, ColonelO'Neill made sure that he and his daughter returned home every night, while Teal'c stayed on base.

"Fine you check there I'll get Jack." Daniel walked out of the office not giving the large man a chance to veto the idea. Teal'c knowing he should find his mate first nodded his compliance, getting up to do so. The Jaffa knew it would be best for all involved if DanielJackson were not the one to find her.

Once Elizabeth was sure she was in the clear, she emerged from behind the counter. Though she was curious as to what the young O'Neill was doing, Carter went back to work without a word.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." Elizabeth gave the woman a smile.

"No problem." Sam smiled back quickly before again returning to her work.

"Oh and you didn't see me either." She quickly left Samantha's office, meandering through the halls, not really sure where she was heading or why, she had even stolen Daniel's glasses. The good doctor's voice pulled her from her revive and she quickly ducked into an empty office closing the door slightly so that she could hear when the left the vicinity. Once her aunt and Daniel had passed her by, she slipped back out into the hallway, heading in the opposite direction of the one taken by Dr. Jackson and Rear Admiral King. Seeing the door to Teal'cs quarters, the young woman decided to slip in. It was strange being in his quarters alone, having only been in there twice before. The young woman took a moment to look around before sitting on his bed, soon falling into a peaceful sleep, arms wrapped around his pillow, breathing in his unique scent.

While the young O'Neill was sleeping, Suzanna and Daniel continued their search. "Daniel, I really have better uses for my time." The rear admiral complained, her exasperation showing on her face.

"I would think you would be the first one to want to find her and get after her about this." Daniel replied as she knocked on Jack's door.

"Enter." Jack was uncharacteristically working on paper work, Sam having thrown him out earlier so she could get her own work done.

"Oh, I do, but this is taking forever. She'll pop up at some point." Suzi answered as they stepped into the colonel's office.

Daniel turned his attention to Jack, Suzanna's statement falling on deaf ears. "Where is that troublesome daughter you spawned?"

Jack looked up from his desk, blinking a few times before speaking. "What did she do now?"

Suzanna smothered a chuckle, watching the two men before.

"She stole my glasses." Daniel growled out.

Jack snorted his reaction trying to hide his own smile.

"You haven't seen her?" Suzi got out as Jack spoke, "Afraid I haven't seen her, did you try Teal'c?"

The Jaffa choose that moment appear entering the office without a knock. "She is not in the locker room."

"Damn it! I need those glasses." Jackson was about to explode. Elizabeth's 'little' prank had cost half an hour of his and Suzi's precious time and it looked like it would cost a lot more.

Suzanna had never seen Daniel this upset, this angry and it frightened her slightly. "Daniel, go work on something else. She'll show up once you act like you don't care about it. You're just giving her what she wants." The rear admiral sighed internally. **_Just like you would any child._**

"Fine." Daniel didn't wait to find out if Suzi was following him. The scientist briskly made his way back to his office.

Suzanna turned to her friend after watching her lover storm off. "I'll try and keep him calm and get him to work. I suggest the two of you find her. He's kind of scary when he's mad. Not sure what he's capable of."

Jack nodded at the rear admiral, getting up from his seat, preparing to search for his wayward daughter. The colonel wasn't exactly happy about this himself. Hammond had been on him that morning about mission reports that were over due, and he promised his superior officer he would have them at his desk before he took Elizabeth home. At Jack's compliance, Suzanna headed out to find Daniel and somehow distract him.

"I'll check with Sam. You go look anywhere she may be, try outside." O'Neill started for the door, stopping a moment to turn back to Teal'c. "Have you heard anything?" When they had taken Elizabeth to the infirmary, the doctor had informed them that it would be several weeks before any test would be conclusive. Jack had been waiting anxiously since then.

Teal'c knew exactly what O'Neill wanted to know and shook his head. ElizabethO'Neill had not come to him with news either way, if she in fact carried his child and knew about it, his mate had said nothing. Jack gave a sigh as he left his office to find Sam. The Jaffa left as well traveling in the opposite direction.

After re-entering his office, Daniel had no real choice but to sit down and try to calm down. The scientist sat on the couch head back and eyes closed, muttering about immature females. That was exactly how Suzanna found him. When she came into his office, she silently looked him over before sitting by him but not so close to invade his personal space. Feeling weight on the couch Jackson turned to look at his companion. Suzi returned his gaze before speaking. "They're just glasses Daniel. You can do something else until she brings them back."

"It's not just the glasses." The scientist shook his head. "Last week she replaced my sugar with salt, the week before that she put hot sauce in my spaghetti. What has gotten into her all of the sudden?"

"I don't know." The rear admiral looked around Daniel's office. "I really don't know. Cabin fever maybe."

"It's like we've reverted back to the first few weeks she was here." Jackson rubbed at his face.

"I don't know what to tell you, Daniel. I really don't." Suzanna sighed. She was starting to sound like a broken record about the subject. Looking at the mess they had left to go find Jack, the rear admiral stood and began straightening up.

Daniel watched her work for a moment suddenly feeling bad for taking his frustrations out on her. "Come here." He motioned her over to him.

Suzanna finished straightening the papers in her hand before complying with Daniel's request, going over to stand before him, gazing down at him. "What?"

Jackson took her hand pulling the woman to sit on his lap where he held her tight. "Suppose I've been ignoring you as well."

"We work together. I hardly think you have been ignoring me when you've been doing your job." The rear admiral ran her hands through his hair lovingly.

"Haven't been out in a while, hardly been home…" He in return stroked her cheek lightly.

"But we've been together." Suzi couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well seems your niece's little joke has had a good effect. Gives me time to just sit here and adore you." The scientist returned her smile.

Suzanna gave a snort. "That so? May have to thank her for being childish then."

Daniel leaned into the woman in his arms and kissed her. "She comes by it naturally or some I'm told."

"Told? How long have you known Jack? I would think you would know first hand."

Daniel gave a light chuckle. Jack could definitely re-define the word immature on occasion. "You have a point, though I still say more of you should have rubbed off on her."

"As much as I was around her, my parents probably warned her off being like me." The mention of her parents dampened Suzi's spirits a little. They were not something she liked to think about.

"They would rather her be like Jack?" Daniel's expression was one of true horror.

"No, they would rather her be like her mother." At the mention of her 'darling' sister, the rear admiral's mood darkened further, though she did not show it outwardly.

"What's she like? You never talk about her." He'd heard the way Elizabeth talked about her mother, remembered what Suzi had said about her, but growing up without a family it was hard for him to understand how they could see nothing redeeming in a member of their own.

Suzanna's demeanor changed drastically at Jackson's question. "She's an immature whore." Her eyes became hard her posture ridged in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Daniel's worry and shock at her sudden change shown on his facial features, as he pulled her closer.

"It's alright." Her tone sounded better, but not completely normal.

"They would have their granddaughter be like that?" He couldn't see any parental figure wanting their child to grow up like that.

"Constance is their pride and joy. They wouldn't accept what she is like."

"Some people are blind." Daniel kissed her forehead, trying to sooth her the rest of the way.

"Yeah." She agreed easily.

"So what shall I do with this free time I've been handed?" The scientist grinned at the woman in his arms.

"I have no idea." Suzanna put her forehead to his looking deep into the scientist's eyes.

"Could grab some food." He gazed back at her though he did not move.

"You eat at this time of day?" She allowed mock shock to play over her features.

"Only when I can't work." He grinned again.

"Alright lets go eat." Suzi shook her head with a smile.

Jack made his way to Sam's office after he and Teal'c went their separate ways, the Jaffa headed up top to Elizabeth's favorite spot. The colonel didn't bother knocking at Major Carter's door before entering. "You seen the kid?"

"Kid?" Sam didn't look up use to such actions from her superior officer.

"Yeah my kid, the immature one that can't keep out of trouble." Jack was becoming more annoyed by the moment. He had finally sat down to get his reports done and now he had to find his wayward daughter.

"No." Sam found it easier to lie to the colonel if she was not looking directly at him, so she kept her eyes on her work.

"Great…She stole Jackson's glasses and we can't find her."

"Why did she steal Daniel's glasses?" Though Sam found the situation amusing she did not let it show, knowing it would only serve to annoy the colonel farther.

"Why does she do anything?" The colonel shrugged, though she did not see. "Boredom, stress relief…"

"Ah. Have you asked Teal'c?"

"He can't find her either. Like she dropped of the face of the earth, think I'm going to get a tracking device implanted in her." The last O'Neill muttered more to himself than Carter.

"Looked in all her hiding places?" Sam still did not look at him, intent on the work in front of her.

"Teal'c looked in the ladies locker room, figure he's looking up top for her as we speak. Don't really know where else she'd be."

"His quarters?" Carter's statement was an innocent one, but Jack tensed at the thought anyway, again Sam did not see, still intent on her work.

"Guess she could be there." At the edge to his voice the major glanced up at him.

"Well go look."

"Thanks." Jack did not give Carter time to answer heading out the door and towards the Jaffa's quarters.

Upon entering Teal'cs room, Jack sighed seeing his daughter had fallen asleep hugging one of the pillows to her. Deciding not to wake Elizabeth, the colonel searched high and low for the spectacles before shaking her shoulder lightly. Opening her eyes, it took a moment to register who was standing over her. When the young woman had felt the hand for a brief moment she had hoped it was Teal'c, but that was dashed as soon as she saw her father's unhappy face. "Guess I'm in trouble."

"Yeah, you are."

"I'll take them back." Liz stretched slightly getting off the bed.

"Good idea." Jack crossed his arms watching his daughter as she made her way to the door.

Going to Daniel's office first, Elizabeth then checked the lab and a few of the other places he would have been working before making her way to the mess on the off chance he might have been there getting food or drink. Seeing the unhappy scientist and her aunt sitting at the far corner of the mess, the young woman headed in their direction. Suzanna watched her niece approach, wondering what exactly was about to happen.

"Here." Liz placed the glasses before Daniel on the table.

Daniel looked at Elizabeth a moment before taking the glasses silently. The young O'Neill stood waiting for him to yell at her, reprimand her for acting so childish. When no harsh words came, the young woman turned to go back to her office, it was then that Suzi kicked Daniel in the shin causing him to speak. "Thank you for returning them."

Elizabeth turned back to face her aunt's lover giving a snort. "Don't thank me when what you really want to do is yell."

"You're right." Daniel pocketed his glasses with a nod saying no more. Liz, taking that as her sign, made her way back to her office feeling the urge to cry.

Once the young woman was gone Jackson turned to Suzanna. "That was way too easy."

"Yes, it was. Something's up. I have no idea what…yet."

"I'm sure it'll come out."

"Yes, but I worry how and when."

"Then go talk to her." Daniel patted her hand. Suzanna gave him a nod getting up to go to her niece.

Elizabeth sat at her desk trying to concentrate on her work, in the last three weeks it had begun to pile up. If anyone had noticed, they hadn't said anything, though she doubted they had. Daniel and Suzanna had been busy cataloguing artifacts one of the SG teams had brought in. No one knew she had started crying herself to sleep each night and every morning she had to force herself to get out of bed. The young woman was lost in thought when her aunt entered the office.

"You okay, Liz?" The rear admiral watched her niece. Looking her over closely.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" What she really wanted to do was fling herself into the older woman's arms and sob openly, to tell her everything but she did not, she kept quiet.

"You just seemed off when you came into the mess hall." Suzi could read her niece better than anyone. She knew that there was something bothering her. She looked like hell, if the rear admiral had to guess the girl hadn't been sleeping well and had tried to cover it with makeup. She could only assume that Jack and Teal'c were the reason behind it. The fact that neither man had noticed or took steps to remedy the situation did not sit well with Suzanna either. The rear admiral came farther into the room sitting before the only desk inside.

"Just bored I suppose." Liz gave a shrug trying to play it off.

"Did you want him to yell at you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I was yelled at."

"No it would not." Suzi watched her closely wanting Elizabeth to confide in her, tell her what was wrong so she could fix it. "Is boredom all?"

"What else would there be?" Liz looked at her aunt, an idea coming to her, a way to get out to the house for a while. "Do you mind if I stay the night at your place?"

"No, not at all." Suzanna fished her keys out of her pocket and unhooked the house key, handing to the young girl. "Why?"

At her aunt's actions the young woman's heart fell, she had hoped that they could spend some time together, like they use too. Have a movie marathon or something. "Just thought we could watch scary movies all night and eat junk food like we use to."

When the rear admiral caught the hurt and let down in her nieces voice she knew she would do anything to make her feel better, even leave her work unfinished for the night. "Alright, sounds like fun…not sure I have any at the apartment, we can pick some up."

"Cool." Liz brightened giving her aunt a smile.

Seeing her niece smile made Suzanna smile as well. "What time do you want to get out of here?"

"Any time you're ready I am. Paper work's all done." Though it wasn't exactly true, the paper work was as done as it was going to be. "You can even ask science boy if he wants to join."

"Alright let me tell Dan and we'll go…are you sure?" Suzanna was slightly shocked at the offer after what just happened.

"Yeah, I'm not mad at him. I was just messing with him."

"Alright, I'll ask. He'll likely have to work, though." Suzi gave her niece a nod.

"We'll need to stop at the house to get me some clothes, too. So meet me at your car in ten?" It would be nice to get out from under her father's watchful eye even if it were only for one night.

"Yeah." Suzanna gave Liz a smile, happy to see a spark rekindled in her again, even if it were just a little, as she left the office to find Daniel.

It didn't take Elizabeth very long to pack things up for the day. The young woman had no intention of letting her father or Teal'c know what she had planned, she doubted either one of them would care since she would be with Suzi. Liz made her way up top and stood next to her aunts Land Rover way before the rear admiral and Dr. Jackson appeared. Daniel was still unhappy with Elizabeth's little joke but had decided to spend time with Suzi and since they seemed to be at a stand still of sorts he believed a break would be best.

Elizabeth straightened her stance a little as she saw her aunt and Daniel approach. "Nice to see you could join us." Liz's voice was sincere and was the only thing that kept the scientist from reprimanding her for her actions, giving a slight nod instead.

"Let's get to Jack's, then the video store." Suzi stated as everyone entered the vehicle.

The drive to the colonel's house was silent, once there Suzi followed her niece into the domicile, looking around it seemed off, but the rear admiral couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't until Liz came down, overnight bag in hand that it hit her. None of the young woman's belongings were strewn about the room as they usually were; it was as if the young O'Neill did not live there. Giving a slight frown, Suzanna turned to face her niece.

"All ready." Liz jostled her bag lightly for emphasis, as she headed for the front door.

The rear admiral gave her niece a nod. "Okay." Then took in the house one more time; bits of the puzzle falling into place. "Sure you have everything? Maybe you could stay a few days."

Elizabeth brightened immediately. It would be nice to be in a different environment, her father had made sure she went home every night, but they didn't talk, there was no ease to their relationship anymore. Both O'Neill's spent most of their time at home in their respective rooms. "Really?"

"Yeah." The rear admiral smiled at the change in the younger woman's demeanor. "Be nice having you around."

Elizabeth didn't waste time, quickly making her way upstairs, packing enough clothes to last a week, returning just as quickly to her aunt. "Now I think I'm ready."

The rear admiral gave another nod. "Let's get." She threw over her shoulder as she went out the front door.

It was another hour and a half before the trio arrived back at Suzanna's apartment with two grocery bags full of every kind of junk food imaginable and a dozen different scary movies. Once back at the domicile, Daniel put the bags down on the kitchen table looking over the movie selection. "This is all gore." His distaste showing on his face.

"It's all fun." Suzi gave her unhappy mate a smile.

"Fine, but I'm not eating the junk in this bag." Daniel was intently looking over the items in said bag.

"What, you don't like gummi bears?" Liz held up the package smiling.

Daniel didn't have a chance to reply before Suzi spoke. "Just sit back and relax, Dan. Scary movies, junk food, and I'll get the stuff to turn the living room into a sleeping area." Suzanna gave the man before her a pat on the shoulder, before going into the bedroom to collect her items.

While the older woman was busy both Elizabeth and Daniel went to sit on the couch awaiting her return. The young O'Neill watched her aunt's boyfriend silently before mustering enough courage to finally speak. "I know you aren't happy with me, and I probably deserve it, but um… was kind of wondering if I could use your apartment?"

Daniel couldn't help but furrow his brow, frowning, this was far from what he expected. "Why?"

"Cause you are never there and I want to get out of dad's house. I know Suzi would let me stay here, but it would still be like having a parent around. I'd like some freedom."

Daniel thought about Elizabeth's request for a moment, the pleading in her eyes finally too much for him. "Alright." He gave a small nod fully intending to speak with Suzanna about what had transpired

Liz couldn't contain her elation at his answer throwing her arms around Jackson's neck hugging him tight. "Thank you. You won't really know I'm there." Daniel could only nod again before Suzanna re-entered the room, pillows and comforter neatly folded in her arms. As her aunt began to arrange things on the floor, Elizabeth stood. "Gotta take care of some business before the movie starts." The young woman started for the bathroom.

Once Liz was out of the room Daniel looked to his girlfriend. "You really need to talk to her."

"I know." Suzi sat with a sigh. "I just don't know how to get her to talk to me about whatever is going on. Has to do with her father, I know that much."

"Yeah well she just asked to move in with me."

"Why?" Suzanna raised an eyebrow, why hadn't Liz come to her with such a request?

Daniel gave a shrug. "Said something about getting out of Jack's place, she knows you'd put her up, but it would still be like living with a parent…something about freedom."

"I'll talk to her." Suzi gave a nod. "She's feeling cramped. Cabin fever. I wish this whole mess would go away."

"The federal agents will be back soon. I'm sure they'll get this wrapped up she'll be able to get on with her life."

Suzi barely suppressed a snort; she knew Daniel had no idea of what had transpired between Liz and the two prominent males in her life. "Yeah maybe."

"What's that mean?" The scientist had the impression that Suzi thought the young girl's current state of mind had nothing to do with her status with the FBI.

"I think Teal'c is part of the problem, too. I'll explain later." The rear admiral heard Liz coming down the hallway, and Daniel didn't have time to ask her to elaborate before the young O'Neill reappeared.

Plopping down on the floor, wrapping herself in a blanket and grabbing a pillow, the young woman settled in. "I'm ready.'

"What first?" Suzi got up to put he movie in.

"Let's go really stupid and start with Jason X."

"Alright." Suzanna put the DVD in and took her seat next to Daniel who couldn't help but groan at the choice.

"Shush." The rear admiral slapped his leg lightly. Daniel simply smiled and, grabbing her hand, pulled her into his embrace holding her close.

"If you squeeze me to death because you get scared, I'm kicking your ass." Liz could hear the mirth in her aunt's voice and knew Daniel had made the older woman happier than she had ever been, and she felt a hint of sadness and jealousy. The young woman quickly pushed the jealousy away, no one deserved it more than Suzi, but as much as she tried the sadness would not dissipate, so she did the only thing she could and lost herself in her movie only half hearing Daniel's reply.

"I do not get scared." The scientist jumped as the villain took the unsuspecting heroin by surprise. Suzanna suppressed a smirk allowing that he was startled, as they settled into a comfortable silence, watching the remainder of the movie. By the end of the second movie, Elizabeth had fallen sound asleep, the stress and sleepless nights of the last few weeks finally catching up with her. Getting up to put the next movie on Daniel noticed the girl was asleep. Going back to over to Suzi he leaned over to whisper at her. "I'll make you some tea if you tell me why I have a room mate."

Suzi gave a slight nod before getting herself off the couch and following Daniel to the kitchen, watching him set the kettle to boil. Once done with his preparations Jackson sat across from the rear admiral. "So?" Daniel looked at her expectantly.

"She and Teal'c…slept together."

It took a moment to register exactly what Suzanna had just told him. Daniel stared at the woman across from him. "Huh?"

"They had sex." Surely he wasn't that dense.

"I know what slept together means." Daniel gave her a look that said he wasn't stupid.

"Then what don't you understand?"

"Why he isn't here, too. Why she's moving in with me."

Suzi sighed sitting back in her chair. "Jack's upset about it, and I assume Teal'c has mad no further moves towards her."

"Man can really be an ass." The scientist shook his head.

"Which one? At this point I have the same opinion of both." Suzanna looked to where her niece slept on the floor. The rear admiral had been busy on base and had only seen Liz sporadically the last three weeks, but she could have made time to speak with her niece if the girl had just come to her. Again she was hurt that Liz was keeping things from her.

"I'm sure that Teal'c's reaction is largely due to Jack's. So I am assuming Jack is the bigger ass right now."

Suzanna glanced at Daniel, giving him a nod before looking back to the living room. "If Teal'c…I'll kill him. No if ands or buts. I'll rip his beating heart from his chest if he hurts her."

"Sounds like he may already have."

"I'll give him a chance to fix this. Then I'll kill him." The look in her eyes and Suzanna's expression left no doubt in Daniel's mind that she would follow through with her threat.

"So I let her stay with me. Then what?"

"I don't know. I don't want to impose too far, at least where she'll know I'm imposing. I'll start with Jack then go to Teal'c. I know how to handle Jack."

"I could maybe try to talk to her, after she moves in…see if she'll open up to someone not family." Jackson offered to help.

"Alright that sounds like a good idea, too." Suzi gave a slight nod, hoping Liz would open up to someone.

"Shall we continue with the movie marathon?" Daniel wanted to get her mind off things for a bit. He did not like seeing Suzanna this upset.

"Up to you. I've seen them all." Suzi gave a shrug.

"I like squeezing you when something jumps out at me." Dan gave a grin.

Suzanna shook her head trying to suppress a smirk. "Alright."

Taking Suzi's hand, Daniel pulled her into the living room and settling them both on the couch began watching the remainder of the movies. Jackson did not last much longer than Elizabeth and soon was sleeping soundly an arm around Suzanna. Seeing Daniel sleeping peacefully, Suzi turned the television off and snuggled into his embrace happy to sleep on the small sofa with him.


	17. Chapter 17 Honesty is always best

Almost another week had passed since Elizabeth had told her father that she was moving in with Daniel. The colonel did not take the news well, and it took the combined efforts of Suzanna and Samantha to calm him down. Though, for Suzi's part, it was more a telling off than anything. In the end, Jack begrudgingly let his daughter move her things to Jackson's apartment. Things had quieted since then, mostly due to the fact that all of SG1, with the exception of Daniel (he was to give the Morrigan top priority) were called off world. Elizabeth's relief was mixed with worry. The young woman loved her father and wanted nothing to happen to him, and even though she felt used by her encounter with Teal'c, she still cared for him and would see no harm done to him.

Once again Elizabeth's thoughts were drawn to how SG1 was doing on their mission, they were scheduled to return home today and she hoped they did so uninjured. As she sat in the kitchen eating ice cream and drinking Mountain Dew Code Red, for breakfast, Daniel came in. The scientist did not spend much time at home, for him to be there meant he had left something there he needed. Upon entering the kitchen, Jackson saw what his 'room mate' was eating and couldn't help but make a face. Elizabeth seeing the slightly disgusted look, couldn't help herself as she smiled and held the carton towards him "Want some?"

"No." The girl's eating habits were horrible. From what he had seen, Daniel doubted she could even cook.

With a shrug, Liz got up to put her breakfast away. "Gonna take me in today?" Since Jackson was there, the young woman figured she could grab a ride back to base with him. Her father had set up a guard outside the building and she usually rode to work with them, but she got tired of the silent trip into work. At least if she started a conversation with Daniel he answered her in more than two word statements.

"I can." The scientist busied himself collecting a few books he needed.

"Let me shower and dress." She made her way to the bathroom, calling back, "I got you some new shampoo, that other stuff isn't any good for your hair."

Daniel waved Liz off as he opened one of the books to look it over while she got ready, his hair the last thing on his mind. Elizabeth, knowing her aunt's boyfriend would not want to wait too long, quickly showered and dressed emerging from the bathroom a bit damp but ready to head out. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Daniel ushered his companion out the door, locking it before walking her to his car. On the trip from the apartment to the base, Liz made the mistake of asking how the research was going and subsequently had to sit through the half hour drive listening to Daniel ramble on about the Morrigan legends and what he now believed was actual fact. The female O'Neill barely suppressed a sigh of relief when she was finally able to get out of the car and away from the man she now lovingly referred to as the mad scientist. Daniel, not having the slightest idea of how much he actually bored the young woman, made his way to his office.

Instead of making her way to her own office, Elizabeth went to stop by her aunt's. Knocking on the woman's door, she waited anxiously for her aunt to answer. She did not have to wait long before she heard "Enter."

Taking a deep breath, the young woman quickly entered the office going to sit down before Suzanna's desk. "Can I ask a favor?" Liz started, the rest coming out in a rush. "I know I seem to be asking a lot of them lately."

Suzi watched her niece intently; it clear that the young girl was nervous or worried about something. "Of course." She sat back, resting her hands on the arms of her chair.

"You have such a big office." Liz's gaze swept the room. The half that did not contain books and artifacts was nearly empty. "I was wondering if I could move my desk in here and work." Suzanna could not help but raise an eyebrow, which the younger girl took as a sign that she did not wish to share her office. "If you rather not it's okay." Though her heart sunk, not a bit of emotion showed on Elizabeth's face as she started to remove herself from the chair in which she sat.

"No, I don't care. I'm rarely here anyhow."

Relaxing back into her chair, Liz couldn't help but smile at her aunt. "I know, can't keep you away from the mad scientist."

"Just curious why." Suzi went back to signing off on the reports she had just read through, thinking the best way to get her niece to open up was to not put too much pressure on her.

Elizabeth gave a slight shrug, something she seemed to do a lot of lately, when in her aunt's presence. "It's a little lonely and crowded in there. It's not near anyone else's office." The young woman had always said the best lie was the one that came from a truth. Her office was the farthest away from the others, and she was pretty sure it had been used as a storage closet before she arrived.

After signing her name for the final time, Suzanna looked back up at her niece. "What's going on?" The question was casual, but Suzi wanted with all her heart for Elizabeth to confide in her as she once had.

"Nothing. I'm not allowed to be lonely?" And heartbroke, scared, and hurt? Liz finished silently.

"That's not what I'm talking about." The rear admiral's words came out sharper than she would have liked, so she settled herself before finishing. "You're perfectly entitled to be lonely. I want to know why you are marooning yourself from your father and Teal'c." Since Elizabeth did not respond to her gentle prodding, Suzanna figured it was time for a more direct approach, that and the fact that she was never one for beating around the bush.

Again Liz shrugged. "I'm not. They don't talk to me anymore." Though her shrug was nonchalant, Suzi could see tears hiding behind her blue green eyes.

Wanting to curse both men, wanting to go beat some sense into them, all Suzanna could do was nod. It wouldn't make her niece feel any better to run the men she loved down in front of her, and them being off world at the moment meant she couldn't get her hands on them.

"Think I'll be able to get Daniel to help me move the stuff?" Elizabeth in no way wanted to try moving everything on her own, the filing cabinets were full and probably weighed a ton.

Suzanna let a snort, "You can try. He'll just say you aren't using your desk let her have it." Suzi then gave a shrug. "I'll help you."

"Yeah but the filing cabinets need moved and the computer." At her aunts offer she smiled. "Thanks, I'll go unhook everything." With that she was out of her seat and ready to leave.

"I'll go wrangle up some airmen, they don't do enough around here anyhow." The rear admiral smiled back.

"You mean they have jobs around here?" Liz widened her eyes in a mock shock expression.

The older woman chuckled, when she wasn't being exasperating Elizabeth could always get a smile out of her. "Get. I'll be there in a minute."

Elizabeth gave one last smile as she headed out the door and to her office. Once there, she started breaking things down. Suzanna right behind her, grabbed the first two airmen she came across, telling them to follow her. Dave Rose and Nick Rogers followed the rear admiral silently as she led them to Liz's office. Both being good soldiers, they did not think to question their superior officer. As they walked in to the apparently empty office, a disembodied voice seemed to rise from behind the desk. "Why the hell do they need so many wires for one piece of equipment?" Elizabeth had not heard her guests arrive there for she spoke to no one.

Hearing the young woman's grunt of exsertion caused Nick to give a slight chuckle, which in turn alerted Elizabeth to the others' presence in the room and that startled her. Bringing her head up rather fast there was a muffled thud as it made contact with the underside of the desk. "Son of a bitch!" Liz exclaimed rather loudly as she rubbed her head.

"Elizabeth, get out from under there." Suzi was shaking her head, mildly exasperated.

"I'm out." Liz crawled out backwards and stood up. "Ah, good got the muscle I see." The young woman looked both men over.

Sergeant Rose had been on base since before Liz arrived, so knew exactly who she was. Most of the guys on base stayed away from her just because they didn't want to incur the wrath of the colonel or rear admiral. Airman Rogers, having just been transferred, had no idea who the woman before him was except that she wore no uniform and was definitely someone he wanted to get to know better. But that would have to wait until what they were suppose to do was done. Turning his attention to the rear admiral, he asked, "What do you want us to do, Ma'am?" The sooner they got started the sooner he could talk to this Elizabeth.

"Pick this shit up and haul it over to my office. Break anything and I'll break your head." Suzanna gave both men a warning look. They in turn gave nods, getting straight to work. Liz shook her head at her aunt, they weren't children. Doing her part, Elizabeth picked the monitor for the computer up and headed for the door only to be waylaid by Nick.

"I'll get that." He deftly removed the monitor from her grasp heading out the door.

Waiting until the airman was out the door, Elizabeth turned to her aunt. "Cause I'm just a girl and can't handle all the heavy stuff." Rolling her eyes as she spoke, picking up the printer as well.

With all four of them working efficiently it only took an hour to get everything moved from Elizabeth's office to Suzanna's. As Nick was bringing in the last piece of furniture, Liz was setting up her desk the way she liked. The young man saw his chance when the rear admiral stepped into the hallway to speak with Sergeant Rose. Being a bit nervous, (who isn't when asking someone out they've just met) the airman stood there watching Liz deftly set up her desk. After a moment of Nick standing there, the female O'Neill looked up, eyebrow raised. (Something she had picked up unknowingly from Teal'c) "Yes?"

Showing more gumption than he actually felt, Nick grinned. "Just wondering, don't suppose a beauty like you would be free tonight?" After the question left his lips Rogers mentally kicked himself, even to the airman it sounded over the top.

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a snort, she felt far from beautiful anymore. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." The honesty in Nick's eyes took Liz by surprise. The airman was handsome there was no doubt about that. With brown hair and blue eyes he was the picture of the boy next door, and Elizabeth couldn't figure out why he was so interested in her.

Both Nick and Elizabeth were so focused on their conversation they paid the rear admiral no mind when she walked in and went back to work.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have any plans."

Nick could not help the grin that returned. "So, gorgeous, you wanna go catch a movie?"

Suzanna couldn't help but over hear the conversation and upon hearing the airman's question stopped to listen more closely, her eyebrow raised.

It took Elizabeth another moment for what the man before her meant to sink in fully. When she finally did comprehend what was happening, her first thought was to turn him down gently; which was what she was about to do, when another thought came to her. She owed Teal'c nothing. He had got what he wanted and had left her to deal with the consequences on her own. Where had he been when she had spent lonely night after night at home in her room? "Tell you what, you cut out the gorgeous and beauty crap and I'll catch a movie with you." Liz gave him a genuine smile.

Suzi had forgotten about her work for a moment, watching the duo closely, trying to figure out exactly what her niece was up too.

"It's a deal, names Nick." His smile widened at her acceptance.

"Elizabeth," She nodded. "You can call me Liz. What time do you want to meet?"

"Get off at eighteen hundred. How about eighteen thirty?"

"Alright meet me here at…" It took the young woman a moment to figure out the equivalent in non military time. "Six thirty, and you're driving. I don't have a car."

Nick gave her a nod, though he found her not driving a little odd. "Six thirty it is."

"Airman Rogers, I believe Sergeant Rose is waiting for you in the hall. It's not proper to keep him waiting." Suzanna's voice made it very clear him leaving was not a suggestion.

"Yes, Ma'am." Rogers straightened, and with a last smile at Liz, made a bee line to his sergeant.

Once their company had left, Suzi turned her full attention to her niece. "What are you doing?"

"Going to see a movie." For Elizabeth it was a simple thing. She knew that Nick saw it as a date and perhaps it was, he seemed like a nice guy and as long as he was willing to take things slow Liz was willing to see where it went. She had decided to move on with her life.

"With a rookie airman. He's hardly a befitting guard." The rear admiral knew her niece was trying to move forward, meaning she had given up hope that things would work out with the Jaffa.

"You wanna come too? Could bring science boy." Seeing the look on her aunt's face, she clarified. "I like the idea that he doesn't know who I am or why I'm here."

The rear admiral gave a slight sigh, knowing that there was nothing she could do. "Daniel and I have work to do." Suzanna had already reached into the top right hand drawer to her desk, pulling out her service side arm. "Take this with you."

"The best kind of protection." Liz gave a slight smile, growing up around her aunt she had no problems with guns. At the moment the phone on Suzanna's desk rang, cutting whatever the rear admiral was about to say short. While distracted by her conversation, Suzi neglected to reclose the drawer, there much to Elizabeth's dismay was the large survival knife. To anyone else it would be just a common knife and they would have thought nothing more about it, but Elizabeth, who knew exactly what it had been used for, hated it to the core of her soul. The young woman stared at the hated object, wishing with all her might that she could take it and destroy it. Suzanna, having finished with her phone call was rummaging through the drawer again, pulling out various items along with the knife. Finally finding two extra clips for the fire arm, she laid them in front of her niece.

"Here. I'll clear it with the gate, the weapon going out with you."

Liz didn't look at her aunt, all her attention focused on the knife. "You never told me why." She finally looked at her aunt.

"Why what?" Suzi paid no attention to Liz as she put the items back in the drawer, until Elizabeth picked up the knife. Missing it immediately, Suzanna quickly took the object from her niece. The way the rear admiral so lovingly looked at the object made Liz's stomach turn, making her hate it even more.

Daniel, who had been looking for Elizabeth, came in to find Suzanna lovingly holding her knife. While Liz looked as if she would like nothing better than to destroy the object of her aunt's affection. "What the hell is going on around here? I need a file and everything is gone?"

Suzi, caught in her own little world, gave her boyfriend a shrug, motioning to Liz with the knife before closing the drawer. She left her beloved knife out, its presence somehow comforting her.

"I decided I wanted to move in here." Elizabeth finally tore her eyes from her aunt and focused on the scientist. The object of Elizabeth's hate caught Jackson's attention. He, like Liz, knew the what but not the why. The young O'Neill turned back to her aunt. "Suzi why?"

"It's not important Elizabeth." Suzanna continued with her work.

Elizabeth felt a wave of resentment wash over her. She wanted to know why her aunt had mutilated herself. Wanted to understand, but Suzi shut her out. Not saying another word on the subject, the young woman went back to her own work. "What files did you need?" She looked at Daniel.

Jackson was watching Suzanna so intently that it took a moment to register that Elizabeth was speaking. "Um… the files on the artifacts found last week." Jackson finally looked at Liz.

While Daniel and Elizabeth were speaking, the rear admiral put the reports she had just finished in her out box before sitting back and gazing off into the distance hand on her knife. Her niece had no problem locating the files Daniel needed, and soon they were in the doctor's hands. He, at that moment though, was more focused on his love and her peculiar behavior. "Suzanna, what's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" Suzanna pulled from her thoughts, thought it was her niece that had spoke. "Did you say something?" She looked to Liz.

"No, but Daniel asked what was wrong."

"Nothing. Just thinking." Again Suzi busied herself with the items in her in box.

"Suzi, you never told me either." Daniel made his way over to the rear admiral, putting his hand over hers.

Suzanna pulled her hand from his, an action that hurt him more than he let show. "I had my reasons, releases the pain." She gave a slight shrug. "Not like anyone gave a shit at the time, anyhow."

"But we care now. I care. I want to know all there is to know about you good and bad." Daniel tried to reach her by looking into her eyes.

Suzi sighed, sitting back in her chair, knowing neither person in the room would let the subject drop, though she wished they would. "Started when I was just out of puberty. Fourteen I think, wasn't always this one." The rear admiral picked up the knife. "Used others before this one. Have them in a box."

"Why?" Elizabeth had come back to stand before her aunt's desk.

"Sometimes I didn't even use a knife." It took a moment for Suzi to register that Liz had even spoken. "Told you, it releases the pain. Diverts the mind to something else."

"But you won't tell us what this pain was." Daniel urged her to tell him what had happened.

Suzanna's face became blank and took on a far away look as she began the tale. "I was twelve, thirteen, a friend of Simon's was over on more than one occasion. He'd stay a few days every couple of months or so. Hard as I tried I was always there when he came to stay."

Daniel picking up on where this was going rounded the desk, torn between telling her she didn't have to continue and wanting her to get it all out. In the end he let her go on, thinking she needed to get it all out.

"Oh, Suzi…" Elizabeth whispered eyes wide, tears forming.

"He'd come into my room, do his thing then leave. Told Denise and she in turn told Simon. They didn't believe me, at least Simon didn't. This man would come into my bedroom every night he was there, sometimes more than once. Simon said it couldn't be true. Why would he pick me over Constance? Constance was the pretty, smart, lively one. I was dirt in Simon's eyes. Only got worse after that."

Through the whole story Suzanna's voice did not change. There was an emptiness to it that concerned Daniel. It was as if what happened didn't affect her in the least, but the rear admiral wasn't finished. "So it got to the point the only friend I had was the blood that poured through the holes I put in my skin."

Jackson placed a hand on each side of Suzi's face looking into her eyes. "Things are different now. I love you."

"I know that. I don't dwell on it, Daniel. It's the past. Who gives a fuck about then when they have the now?" She gave a shrug. "No big deal. I've moved on."

Daniel was still worried there were certain tendencies Suzi had that said her claims to it not mattering and being in the past were not totally true, but for the moment he kept quiet just wanting to be there for her.

The rear admiral picked up the knife holding it as if it were the most sacred of artifacts. "Jack keeps telling me he's going to melt this down." She tested the knife with her thumb. "Still sharp and I haven't used it in years. It's a good knife."

Through most of the story Elizabeth had been quiet, her stomach turning at what had happened, it made what was going on in her own life seem small. Not sure what to say or do, she quietly sat at her desk trying not to cry. She had always known there was uneasiness between her aunt and her grandparents. Now she guessed she knew why. While the young O'Neill was feeling retched at her desk, Daniel was still speaking to Suzi.

"Get rid of it, please." Daniel didn't break eye contact, pleading with her.

"I'll give it to Jack when he gets back and let him take care of it. He hates it more than I've known him to hate anything. He'll be happy I'm parting with it."

"Makes two of us." Daniel kissed her nose.

The rear admiral gave a slight nod, trying to busy herself with work until the colonel returned. Daniel, not wanting to leave his girlfriend alone, took a seat in an empty chair, reading over the files he had just received. The office was silent for well over an hour, when Elizabeth finally spoke up. "You know dad should be back soon, you two should go meet him."

Suzanna looked up and raised an eyebrow wondering what her niece is up to. "Why?"

"See if they brought anything useful back on the Morrigan."

Suzi gave a nod before turning to Daniel, putting the knife away and locking the desk drawer. "Come on." Daniel swiftly rose from his seat and followed the rear admiral to the gate room. Once the duo were out of the room Elizabeth placed her Stone Sour CD in the player and, finding the song Bother, put the track on repeat, listening to it over and over again.

Suzi and Daniel arrived at the gate room just as SG1 was emerging from the Stargate, walking down the ramp, looking slightly warn out. Jack spotting the two made his way over to them, as Sam and Teal'c went to the infirmary to be checked out. Jack could tell that Suzi was not in the best of moods, her arms were crossed over her chest and she wore a slightly perturbed look.

"You look happy." Jack always one to just come right out and say something, did.

"Oodles." Daniel was now driving her nuts, in his concern for her wellbeing. To Suzi he was being clingy.

"Geez, who spit in your oatmeal?" Jack looked her over.

"She told us Jack." Daniel elaborated for Suzanna.

"Told who what?" The colonel gave a frown, he was not a mind reader. How was he suppose to know what Suzi told and who she told it to?

"About the knife, her childhood." Daniel glanced around, this was a private matter and he didn't want rumors flying.

"Most of it." Suzi stepped in. There were still things she had not divulged, things that only Constance and Jack knew.

"Do I get the damn knife now?" Jack was elated at the thought he would get to see the vile thing destroyed.

"Yeah, it's in my desk." The rear admiral gave a nod.

"Lead the way." O'Neill motioned her before him, wanting to get the knife from her before she changed her mind.

"Goddess," Suzi mumbled, rolling her eyes. Both men were making too much out of something that happened years ago.

Daniel gave Suzanna a smile, sensing that she wanted some space. "I have things to do." He kissed her cheek before heading to his office, though deep down he felt a bit of resentment. He knew by her last statement that there were things that Suzi still had not told him and Jackson was very sure Jack did know what they were.

The rear admiral and colonel made their way to Suzanna's office, upon getting closer to Suzi's door they were greeted by Elizabeth's very loud music. "What the hell is that?" Jack leaned over Suzanna, yelling into her ear.

"Your daughter." The rear admiral yelled back more than slightly annoyed.

"Can you make her stop?" Jack knew his daughter well enough to know she would not listen to him right now.

Suzanna gave a nod, entering through the door O'Neill had opened for her. Going directly to Liz's desk Suzi stood before it. "Turn that racket down!"

Liz who was busy with her work and did not hear the duo as they entered jumped at the sound of her aunt's voice. "Huh? What?" After regaining herself, she reached over and turned the CD player off.

"Thank you." The rear admiral was already at her desk, unlocking the drawer and pulling out the hated knife. Looking at the object once more, Suzanna handed the knife to Jack, with more emotion in her eyes than had previously been there during the retelling of her childhood.

Jack, seeing the look in her eyes, took Suzi's hand in his squeezing it lightly. "It'll be alright, kid."

"I know." Suzanna's voice was soft and did not carry to were Elizabeth sat. "Just… It seems right you having it. You saved my life that night. I don't think I ever thanked you."

Jack pulled the rear admiral into his arms kissing the top of her head. When he spoke his voice was just as soft. "You took care of Liz when I couldn't, that's thanks enough."

A slight nod was all he received from the woman in his arms. The colonel did not break their embrace, knowing this was a big step for Suzanna and wanting to be there for her. After a few moments, the rear admiral pulled back sniffing a bit. "Go demolish it to your heart's content." She gave Jack a faint smile, feeling as if a little bit of weight has been lifted from her.

"I had planned on it." O'Neill smiled, then as he caught sight of all Elizabeth's things in a corner of the office, he frowned slightly. "What the hell is all this doing here?" Motioning to Liz's area.

Suzi gave a slight shake of her head. "She was lonely, she says."

"Don't know how she can be lonely on a base full of people." He shook his head.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat, after you go through the infirmary."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jack stood up straighter and gave his friend a salute and a smile.

"Aunt Suzi, my works done. You mind if I get ready to go?" Elizabeth had waited until her aunt and father had finished before she spoke up, not wanting to interrupt them.

"Go ahead." Suzanna watched as Liz quickly started putting her things away, then started to escort Jack to the infirmary.

"Danny giving her his car?" Jack asked as they made their way to the infirmary.

Suzanna sighed internally, not really wanting to be the one to inform jack about Elizabeth's 'date'. "She's going to a movie with one of the airmen, and before you freak out, I have her one of my guns."

"Not that my 'freaking out' as you put it would do any good. He's just guarding her right?" Jack had been thinking a lot the last few days, ever since his daughter moved out. Teal'c was one of his best friends, and a better man besides Daniel he could not pick for his little girl. He just wasn't sure how to make things right.

"The airman? I assume he will be, but they are going out out. I think."

"What do you mean you think? I mean, they are or they aren't."

"I know his intentions. I don't know hers." If the situation wasn't so messed up, Suzanna would have found Jack's reaction very funny indeed.

"What about…" Jack cut himself short as they both walked into the infirmary to see the man he was about to ask about sitting there, alone. Sam, having been given a clean bill of health, had headed back to work. O'Neill had naturally assumed that once Liz had moved from his house that Teal'c and Liz had begun to see each other again.

"I don't know, Jack. Truthfully, I'm worried about it all."

"What the hell has gotten into her?" The colonel looked from Suzanna to Teal'c and back again.

"I asked her what was going on. She said you and Teal'c weren't talking to her." The rear admiral narrowed her eyes at the Jaffa slightly.

Jack shook his head, not sure what to say. He had overreacted and by the time he'd calmed down the damage had been done. Truth was, he was miserable without Liz at his house. "I don't know what to say anymore." Meaning he didn't know what to say to make Liz not mad at him.

Suzanna could see the regret in his eyes, knew he was sorry for all that happened. "You need to talk to her."

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "I'll try, if she'll even listen to me."

"She'll come around, you always do." Rear Admiral King smiled at him, nudging his side almost playfully.

"You know I kind of miss her shit all over my house."

Suzanna gave a bark of laughter to which Jack smiled back then looking at Teal'c he sobered. "You know her better than anyone, about this date…"

"I'm not sure if she sees it as a date or a way to get away from us all for a while."

Jack sighed. "Should we let someone know what's going on?" His gaze fell to Teal'c.

"I'm not." Suzi crossed her arms. The Jaffa hurt her little girl. He could be hung and she wouldn't care.

Again Jack let a sigh. "Should I?"

"That is your decision. He should be the one asking her out. I know he doesn't get really get that but I really don't care."

"I take it I should keep him away from you."

"I can be perfectly professional." Suzi gave a haughty expression, nose seemingly in the air.

Jack couldn't help but snort. "Alright. I'll take care of this." He then stood, going over to where the Jaffa sat. Suzanna stayed in her place, watching what was about to happen. Stopping in front of his friend, the colonel began, "Big guy, we need to talk."

Talc's expression never changed as he gazed up at his commanding officer. "Yes, O'Neill?"

"About Liz."

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow. They had not spoken about what had occurred, both doing their jobs. The big man knew his friend had been very upset about his actions with ElizabethO'Neill. "Yes?"

"From what I hear, she's going out tonight." Jack looked to Suzi, letting his friend know it came from her.

"You felt I should know this?" Teal'c could only assume, by the way O'Neill was acting, and that she was going out with another man.

"Thought you cared about her, though I guess I could be wrong." The colonel played it off, hoping the Jaffa would get the hint.

"I do, but that does not give me the right to say if she can or can not go out."

"I suppose you are right. Just thought I would let you know." Jack shrugged again, going back to his place next to Suzanna.

"Why are men so damn dense?" Suzi looked up at the ceiling, talking to no one in particular.

"Would you like to try then?" Jack motioned her to Teal'c.

"I wasn't going to do this." The rear admiral mumbled to herself as she walked towards the Jaffa. Once standing in front of him, she spoke up. "Teal'c, if you care about her the way I think you may, go to her and tell her that you want to be the one taking her out, that you aren't turning your back on her after a tumble through the hay. Don't tell her not to go out but that you don't want her to go out with some man that is not you." Teal'c in reply simply blinked at her, only serving to irritate more the rear admiral more. "Urg!" She threw her hands up. "He's worse than most."

The Jaffa fought a silent war with himself. He did not wish ElizabethO'Neill to court anyone else. Part of him felt she had no right to. She was his, his mate, but the more rational side told him that she had promised him nothing. They had not been together since and had spent little personal time together as well.

Jack could not help but smirk at Suzanna as she made her way back to him. "Certainly handled that well."

Suzi met the colonel's smirk with her own glare. "Example Jack, if the woman you really liked intimately were getting ready to go out with another man what would you do?"

"Do whatever I could do stop her I guess." O'Neill shrugged. "Though I may not be the best person to ask about that stuff."

This caught Suzi's attention. "Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind. This isn't about me." The colonel shook his head.

While the rear admiral and colonel were having their discussion, Teal'c quietly got up having made up his mind. He headed out of the infirmary to find O'Neill's daughter. Both Jack and Suzanna watched as he left, knowing what he was about to attempt. Both remembering that they had not mentioned that Elizabeth had moved her office.

"You ready for food?" Jack turned to Suzi

"Yep." The rear admiral smiled taking his arm as they headed to the mess hall.

Elizabeth was just turning off the computer when Nick knocked on the office door, opening it a few moments later sticking his head in to see if she was still there. Liz greeted him with a smile, motioning him in. The airman complied quickly, entering the office. The female O'Neill was more than a bit nervous, after her aunt and father left, the girl decided it was only fair to tell Nick everything about who she was and what was going on in her life. It was his right to choose not to go out with her because of it. Taking a deep breath she began "I have a few things to tell you before we do this."

"Alright." Nick gave a slight nod but eyed her apprehensively.

"First thing, my father is Colonel O'Neill." She paused to see how he was handling the news.

Again the airman gave a nod, though in Liz's opinion he seemed a bit paler. The young woman went on anyway. "Second, Rear Admiral King is my aunt."

Again Nick nodded, though his color was getting lighter. "They aren't going to eat my entrails or anything are they?"

At that Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "No they won't." Then she became serious again. "Third thing, I'm here because I have people that want to kill me. I'm under protection of sorts so you'll need to bring your side arm."

"You must lead one hell of a life." Rogers scratched his head, starting to wonder just what he had gotten into.

"Yeah, I know." Liz gave him a small smile. "And last but not least, and this is the big one, I happen to be pregnant."

Nick couldn't help but gape at the woman before him, swallowing hard after a moment then slowly nodding his head he got out. "Okay."

"No one knows and I intend to keep it that way, so if you can't deal that's no problem, but I need you to keep silent about it." Liz watched the airman closely, she could see he was trying to work something out, trying she supposed, to decide if he wanted to run from the office and not look back.

"No problem." Nick gave another nod. "Not going to have some burly dude trying to kick my ass being with his girl am I?" At first Nick thought twice about his decision to take her out, but her upfront honesty impressed him. Most women probably would have waited until after they had dated a few times then sprung the baby thing on him, and a few would have probably waited until after they'd slept together then tried to pin it on him. Her honesty was the only thing that kept him from using the get out of jail free card she had handed him.

"No, I am currently unattached." Liz sighed, actually saying the words out loud tore at her heart.

"Why?" Surely some asshole hadn't used her for a one night stand. It was guys like that gave all men a bad reputation.

"Because what I thought was more wasn't." The sadness in the girls eyes pulled at his heart and made him want to find this guy and have some words with him. Before Rogers could reply a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Liz called, expecting it was someone looking for her aunt.

"DanielJackson told me were to find you." Teal'c made his way to stand in front of Liz.

"That's cool, but I was just leaving." Elizabeth could think of no reason for him to seek her out and was a bit surprised it was he that walked through the door.

"Is it safe for you to be going out so unsupervised?" The Jaffa's cool gazed fell to Nick who stood up straighter, but the effect was lost in comparison next to the taller man. His less than subtle put down of the airman's capability was recognized by both Liz and Nick.

"He's an airman, he knows how to use a gun and Aunt Suzi gave me this." Liz quickly pulled the fire arm from her purse and held it up. The look on Nick's face said it was the last thing he expected.

"I wish to speak to you before you leave." Though it did not show outwardly, the Jaffa was very grateful that he had gotten to the rear admiral's office before ElizabethO'Neill had left. He had also not expected to feel the jealously he had when he saw the airman with his mate.

"Alright." Elizabeth nodded for him to go on. With the slightest of movements Teal'c looked towards Airman Rogers, knowing ElizabethO'Neill would understand what he meant, and she did. Turning to Nick she spoke. "Could you give me a minute?"

"You sure?" Nick looked from Teal'c to Liz. The Jaffa raised an eyebrow at the airman's statement, but said nothing.

"Yeah, he's my normal guard." The young woman gave her date a reassuring smile.

Rogers gave her a nod, stepping into the hallway, not knowing what exactly was going on, but not liking it either.

Once Nick was out of the room Elizabeth gave her full attention to Teal'c, more than a little curious as to why he had shown up at this moment. The Jaffa, for his part, was unsure what to say, and it did not sit well with him. Finally he settled on. "Are you sure this is what you wish to do?"

"Go out and see a movie? I like movies." Why was he asking these things as if he cared?

Teal'c watched Elizabeth for a moment, his hands hung at his sides and his face did not have his usual stoic expression, every line spoke of his internal battle. Wanting to let her do what she wanted to, another part of him wanted to tell his mate not to go, to have her stay with him. When he did not speak immediately Liz looked to Teal'c. "Why do you care all of the sudden?" Though her tone held an accusation, her voice was quiet.

"My feelings have not changed."

"What feelings would those be? You haven't said more than two words at a time to me in the last four weeks." Liz felt a faint stirring of hope in her chest at his words, even though she fought it.

"I am not accustomed to speaking my feelings or being around the one I care for."

"Didn't think you cared. Figured it was a one night stand. It's been known to happen." Liz met his eyes with hers, finally giving words to what she felt for four weeks.

"I am not the type of man that would do such a thing." Teal'c had not liked being separated from Elizabeth, but was use to such things, having rarely been with his wife and son through the years.

"The way you acted…"

"I acted as I always have. Though I have been concerned about O'Neill. He is uncomfortable with what has happened."

"I moved out of his house."

Teal'c gave a nod. "He was rather upset the next morning."

"He'll get over it." Talking to the Jaffa, Liz almost forgot about Nick waiting in the hall.

Again the big man nodded. "I believe the young man in the hall is waiting on you."

"I…" All of the sudden Liz wasn't in the mood to see a movie. She didn't want to leave Teal'c's presence.

"I wish for you to go and have fun. I will be here when you return. You can tell me about this movie you see." Knowing that ElizabethO'Neill would be returning to him after the movie made it easier for him to urge her to go.

Nodding to her mate, Liz stepped closer to the Jaffa, kissing his cheek. "I'll be back."

Teal'c gave her a small smile and nod as she walked out the door and into the hallway.

The only reason Elizabeth was leaving her mate was because she made a promise and Teal'c did not seem too upset about the whole thing. She wanted more than anything to stay with the father of her child, wanted to feel his arms around her. "All set?" she asked as she walked into the hall.

Nick gave a nod, offering his arm. Liz couldn't help but think he was a good guy and a gentleman and didn't deserve to be led on. "Can you bring me back here after the movie?"

"Sure but why?" Rogers frowned slightly

"I have to tell someone about he movie we see." With every step Elizabeth wanted less and less to leave.

"Okay." Though the airman thought the request was odd, he didn't want to push Liz. There was something between the man in the other room and his date. He suspected it had to do with her pregnancy.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Liz looked up at Nick everything in her screamed to go back to her office. "I mean, I'm not sure I'm ready to go out."

"What do you mean?" Nick stopped and looked down at her.

"I mean, I'm very confused right now."

"We can wait." Though his expression said he really didn't want to.

"I'm not sure…Damn it…" Liz looked back in the direction of her office. "Stupid man, why did he have to show up now?"

"He the father?" He really didn't have to ask. He already knew what the answer was.

"Yes."

"Go. We can try this later if you want."

"What if…I don't…I just don't want to lead you into anything."

"We can go out, no strings attached." He patted her hand.

"Alright." She brightened a bit. "How about tomorrow? I really should take care of things."

"Alright, tomorrow." He thought about kissing her cheek, but decided against it.

Giving Nick a smile, Liz made her way back to her office, getting there just as Teal'c was closing the office door. "You would show up and be cute and kind of charming."

Not expecting Elizabeth to return so quickly he lifted an eyebrow at her return. "Are you not going to the movie?"

"Not tonight, unless you want to go with me."

"I am free. We are not debriefing until morning."

"What do you want to do?" Liz looked up at him intently.

"Whatever you wish." Teal'c put his hand to her face lightly caressing her cheek, returning her gaze.

"I know what I want just not sure it would be appropriate."

"Appropriate?" Teal'c could not help his reaction, his brow going back up. Instead of answering verbally, Liz pressed herself closer to him going up on tip toe to kiss him gently on the lips, a kiss he quickly returned. When the kiss ended, Teal'c looked down at her smiling. "I believe I said anything you wished."

Elizabeth gave her own smile, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of his quarters. The Jaffa went easily, happy that things had been resolved between them. Once in her lover's quarters, Elizabeth guided him to the bed, pushing him back onto the mattress. Teal'c simply watched her, intrigued that she was taking the initiative, knowing she had hardly any experience in such things.

The closer they had gotten to Teal'c's rooms, the more nervous Elizabeth had become. There was still something very important that she needed to tell him. Once he was settled comfortably on the bed, Liz kicked of her shoes then straddled his lap, looking into his eyes. The Jaffa instinctively rested his hands on her hips waiting on her.

"I have something I need to tell you." Liz watched him closely.

"Very well." Teal'c returned his mate's gaze.

Leaning in so that her lips almost touched his ear, she whispered one word, "Daddy." Before pulling back to watch his reaction. It took a moment to realize exactly what she meant.

"You are pregnant." It was not a question. Elizabeth gave a nod to which her lover gave a proud smile. Liz returned his smile, kissing him. Teal'c pulled her flush against him, deepening the kiss, running his tongue across her lips seeking entrance; which she willingly gave, pushing him back to recline fully on the bed. Teal'c went willingly, looking up at her, watching her every move.

"You looked interested when Suzi brought this up. I think you wanted to see my boobs bounce, as she put it. Or is it that you don't want to have to do any work?" At her last statement she grinned down at him.

"I do not care which way we do this as long as we do it together.

In reply, Elizabeth resumed their kiss, her hands finding their way under Teal'c's shirt, being careful of his pouch, they roamed over the hard plains of his chest brushing lightly over his nipples, earning her a pleasured groan. As her hands explored him, Teal'c's hands ran over her, unbuttoning her shirt and thumbing her nipples through her bra, due to her pregnancy her breasts had become extra sensitive and her lover's light massage was almost too much. She tingled all over as his hands moved back to her bare flesh, working their way under the waist band of her pants and underwear, touching all of her he could as his lips explored her throat and neck, moving down to suckle at her through her bra. She moaned deeply as his lips made contact heating her up more than she already was, she needed him, now!

Shrugging quickly out of her top and unfastening her bra, she then began to work on his shirt, with his help getting it over his head, her movements almost frantic to get him and herself undressed. Teal'c was slightly amused as she worked to get his pants off, then hers. His want for her evident as they both occupied his bed. Once fully unclothed, Liz went to straddle him again this time reaching between them to gently take his swollen member into her hands and carefully stroke it a few times, though she was nervous about hurting him in anyway, her fears were soon laid to rest as he began to moan from her ministrations. Soon she was unable to hold out any longer, wanting to feel him again. She gently guided him to her very ready entrance, slowly sliding onto him, gasping out as he filled her fully.

As instinct began to take over, Liz started a slow rocking motion as she leaned in to claim Teal'c's lips again, easily finding a good pace for them. The Jaffa met each thrust with his own, enjoying the feel of her tight warm body nearing the end. He reached between them to rub at her bundle of nerves as he began to suck at her neck and ears, earning him small moans and shivers from his mate. His technique soon had the young woman spiraling over the edge clenching around him tightly as she groaned out his name, and after a few more deep thrust he joined her spilling inside her with a grunt. Neither person wanted to move. Liz was comfortable laying atop her mate with his arms securely around her, her head resting on his chest as their breathing and heart rate returned to normal. After a few moments, Elizabeth raised her head.

"That was interesting."

"Interesting?" Teal'c looked down at her.

"Yes." She smiled up at him. The Jaffa simply nodded leaning down to kiss her. "I don't want to tell anyone."

"They will eventually be able to tell." Though she did not say what she did not want to tell, Teal'c knew.

"It will be a while."

"They will be upset they were not told."

"They'll be upset when I tell them. I don't think they think I'm mature enough. Besides, Daniel will be thrilled that I need to turn his apartment into a nursery."

"You are welcome to stay here with me."

"Call it my insecurity but can you demand that I stay here with you?" She looked up at him hopefully. She wanted him to want her to stay.

"I wish for you to stay with me. I will demand nothing of you." He wanted her by his side, in his bed every night, but he would not force Elizabeth to do anything.

"Even if I wanted you to?" Her chin now rested on his chest.

"It is one thing I can not give you. I will not take away your freedom. I have seen it done too much in my lifetime."

"God, I love you." Liz kissed him then. Teal'c kissing her back, held her gently. "I'll stay here and turn your rooms into a nursery." Her eyes were beginning to droop as exhaustion over took her body. Soon Elizabeth was sleeping soundly, missing Teal'c's nod of agreement.


	18. Chapter 18 Insert foot into mouth

Hello, after a very long rest we have finally gotten back into the swing of thing. Just a quick warning the first part of this is very adult content so if you have problems with sex scenes I would skip the first part that begins with Suzi and Daniel. Thanks so much. E

The weight of a heavy arm woke Elizabeth from her peaceful slumber. Taking a moment to revel in the feel of her mates strong arms holding her close, she closed her eyes and snuggled into his warmth. It wasn't until her bladder protested that the young woman finally wiggled around to gently shake and kiss Teal'c awake. The Jaffa opened his eyes looking down at the young O'Neill, surprised she was awake before him.

"Time to wake up." She smiled at him, her eyes bright.

Letting his lover go, the large man slowly rose from the bed, as Liz moved to empty her bladder. Starting the shower, the young woman was a bit surprised when her lover joined her, both showering quickly, though Liz having a head start finished first getting out to dress. "I'm going to the movies tonight with Nick." She called into the bathroom.

"You could have gone last night." Teal'c replied toweling off. Though being with her had been enjoyable, he saw no reason for Elizabeth not to have gone out and enjoyed herself, as long as his love returned to him.

"I'll explain to him that it can't go any farther than just being friends."

The Jaffa gave a nod, to him the matter was settled, they were together and he knew she would not betray him.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she were more let down that he had no problem with her going out with other men or that she was happy he trusted her so explicitly. "Better get to the office." She kissed his cheek.

"I will be there shortly." The Jaffa returned the kiss, and then finished dressing as Liz made for her office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel searched his apartment a slight frown on his feature. There had been no sign of the young woman that had taken up residence with him, and he was beginning to worry slightly. Grabbing the book he had gone upstairs to retrieve, the scientist returned to Suzanna's apartment one floor down. "Did you say Liz was going on a date?"

"Out. I never said it was a date." The rear admiral didn't look up from the research she was doing.

"Um…" The man scratched the back of his head. "I don't think she came home last night."

"Why is that?" Still, Suzi did not look up from her book.

"She isn't there."

"Who knows." King shrugged. She had seen the airman leave base by himself, it would seem that Teal'c had found Liz before she left.

"You ready for work?" Daniel was slightly taken aback by Suzanna's unconcerned attitude, but soon realized if the woman he loved wasn't worried there was no cause to be. When no immediate answer was forth coming, he decided to add. "Or, we could spend the whole day here."

"Why would we do that?" The rear admiral turned the page she had finished reading, still not giving him her full attention.

"I could think of a few things." He grinned mischievously.

"Such as?"

Trying to get his lover's full attention, Jackson came up with the most preposterous thing he could think of. "We could find a virgin and sacrifice her to ancient gods."

"Sounds interesting." Suzanna finally looked up. "Where would we find one?" She began to smirk.

"Could have said Liz a few weeks ago." Daniel grinned at his love. "But I could actually think of something more interesting to do.

"Well, why not vocalize those thoughts." Suzi finally put her book down looking at Daniel her eyes sparkling.

"You, me, naked." His grin grew.

"Happy thoughts." The rear admiral barely had time to finish her statement before her lover was pulling her up and towards the bedroom.

Once there, Daniel pulled Suzanna into a loving kiss, licking at her lips. The rear admiral opened, deepening the kiss, drawing his tong in to stroke it softly with her own. Needing breath and wanting to taste more of her flesh, Jackson broke off working on her ear, sucking the lobe lightly before placing small kisses behind it, working down to her collar.

Suzanna let a small moan, threading her fingers through his hair. Her Daniel was always so gentle with her, always took his time preparing her. The rear admiral let another moan as her scientist found a nipple through her shirt, laving the erect bud until it was painfully hard before going to the next and repeating the process.

As Jackson worked on her breast his hands had begun to work on the buttons on her shirt, slipping one hand inside he stroked the creamy flesh of her flat stomach, causing her to shiver. "Daniel please…" The rear admiral whimpered as she began to pull at his clothes.

Suzanna's actions and words spurned the scientist on. Pushing her shirt off her shoulders, Suzi's bra soon joined it on the floor. Jackson's lips finding her bare flesh as he undid his lovers pants, pushing them and her panties off her hip. Soon they joined the growing pile at the two lovers' feet.

Once she was totally exposed to him, Daniel clamed Suzi's lips in a soul searing kiss. The rear admiral could take no more; she was wet and ready for her lover, feeling his hardening member strain against the fabric of his pants. Swiftly going to her knees before him, Suzanna undid his pants freeing his impressive erection. Wrapping one hand firmly around the heated flesh, she began pumping slowly.

Daniel knew what was going to happen next and licked at his lips the sight of his lover kneeling before him. It was almost enough to make the scientist come. He couldn't help the moan as she began her ministrations, using her free hand to push his pants down and begin to massage his testicles.

Suzanna looked up to watch the desire play across Daniel's features. She kept up her firm slow pace until the first drops of pre come formed at the slit of Jackson's throbbing penis. It was then she lowered her lips to the very tip, taking a taste, gently flicking her tongue over the head as she took more of Daniel's member into her mouth. The hand that massaged her lover's balls strayed to her neither lips stroking the outer lips, before moving on to her clit.

Daniel was in heaven watching his dark haired temptress take his member fully into her mouth. He whimpered as he watched her hand disappeared between her legs as she laved the under side of his erection. When she began to bob on him, Daniel almost lost control.

Suzanna moaned around Jackson as she slipped two fingers deep inside herself stroking. She knew he was close by the mewls and whimpers he was letting out. The dark haired woman upped the movements with her fingers knowing, once he was inside her, Daniel would not last long. Sensing he was on the verge of climax, Suzi stopped, taking her mouth off him sitting back she withdrew her fingers, bring them to her lips and sucking her own juices off.

It was too much for Doctor Jackson, hauling Suzanna up to kiss her deeply; he moved them both to the bed. One she laid back open for him, the scientist slid into her swiftly, groaning once fully seated inside his lover.

Suzanna's moan met his as he began to move inside her. Daniel's movements were fast and hard as he came close to his release. Again Suzanna began to stroke at her bundle of nerves, bringing herself close as Daniel, unable to help himself, began rutting into her warm tight body. Slamming into her one last time with a grunt, the scientist lost himself in the woman below him. Feeling her lover's essence warm her insides brought the rear admiral over the edge, with a low moan.

Holding himself off Suzi, Daniel leaned down to kiss her gently before rolling them over holding her close. Suzanna for her part nuzzled into his neck trailing little kisses along his jaw, content to be just where she was for the rest of the day.

The couple, however, did not stay in bed the rest of the day. It was as Elizabeth was returning from lunch that she passed the older woman in the hallway. The younger woman was unable to suppress a smug smile at the fact her perpetually early aunt was late.

"What?" Suzanna questioned upon seeing the smug expression.

"You're late," The young O'Neill stated as if it were the rarest thing in the world.

"Didn't know I had a time clock." The rear admiral barely kept from rolling her eyes. It wasn't the first time she had gotten to work late and probably would not be the last.

"Come on. You're usually at work before I'm up."

"I had a pleasant and handsome distraction that knew all the right places to kiss and prod." Suzanna smirked knowing that would be too much information for her almost virginal niece.

"Thanks so much for that mental image." Liz wrinkled her nose, not disappointing the older woman.

"You're welcome." Suzanna mock curtsied. Some times it was just too easy to embarrass Elizabeth.

"Most of the paper work is done, so if you don't mind I'd like to get off early. I'm going out with Nick." The young woman wanted off the subject of what her Aunt did with the mad scientist.

"Isn't he the one you went out with last night?" Suzanna eyed her niece a moment wondering if Teal'c hadn't gotten to her after all.

"Something like that" Liz gave a small nod. She wasn't sure herself why she was being so obtuse about such a small thing. The young woman supposed she was tired of everyone knowing everything she did.

"Okay." Knowing that her niece needed some privacy and her sixth sense was telling her that Liz had spent the night with Teal'c. The rear admiral let the subject drop.

Not really having much to talk about, both women soon went their separate ways. Elizabeth going back to their office, and Suzanna doing to check on a few of the artifacts brought in by team twelve. It was not too long before Jack, having spoken to Daniel, bared in. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What has gotten into you?" Were out of his mouth before he was even through the door.

Teal'c at his normal post, close to said door, stood eyebrow raised at his friend and commanding officer. Elizabeth's head shot up, looking at her father in shock and confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. Daniel said you didn't come home last night. You decided to jump from one bed to another." He would not allow his daughter to become her mother.

Elizabeth was speechless, all she could do was stare wide eyed at her father. He just accused her of being like her mother and it took everything she had to keep the tears that threatened to fall from doing so.

Teal'c seeing the hurt in his mates eyes, moved forward. "O'Neill she was here last night."

"Sure she was." With all his attention focused on his daughter, Jack didn't comprehend who was speaking to him. "You were raised better than that. I will not allow you to turn into your mother."

"I…I didn't." The younger O'Neill couldn't get over what her father was implying. Jack's lack of faith in her hurt more than anything, even when she thought Teal'c had simply used her for a quick romp.

Having enough of his mate being belittled, the Jaffa stood in front of her. "O'Neill she has been in no bed but my own. You should not accuse her until you have full knowledge of what has transpired."

With the big man in front of him, Jack finally registered who he was talking to and what it meant. "Suzi said she had a date last night. Some airman, she didn't return…" The colonel broke off realizing what he'd just done.

"She was with me. She did not go out with the airman. She changed her mind."

"You stopped her?" With every word Jack dug himself in a little deeper.

"I stopped no one from doing anything. She stopped herself." Teal'c's worlds were cold as he spoke to the colonel. Even if O'Neill was his mate's father, the Jaffa would not allow him to hurt her.

"How could you think such a thing about me?" Liz finally got out. Did he really think so little of her?

"It's just that…I mean…" Jack fumbled for words. Rationale setting in, he could kick himself for the hurt in his daughter's eyes.

"You just mean you don't trust me. You think I'm like her." The young woman tried to hold back the tears and anger at her father's words.

Looking between his lover and his friend, Teal'c decided the best course of action was for both to calm down. "You should leave before more is said." The Jaffa turned to the elder O'Neill.

Knowing his friend was correct, Jack gave a nod, hoping he had not caused irreparable damage to his relationship with his daughter. Heaving a sigh and slumping his shoulders in defeat, Jack left his daughter and her lover, not sure what to do. After her father was out of the vicinity, Elizabeth wiped at her eyes trying to regain some of her composure. Ever silent, Teal'c placed a supporting hand on her shoulder giving his support.

"I'm not like her." The young O'Neill looked up at him.

"I do not know your mother, but I do know you are not the type of person to do what he accused you of." The Jaffa looked down at his mate.

Liz wanting to be close to her lover's comforting presence stood, moving closer to him and after a moments thought wrapped her arms around the big man. Feeling Teal'c put his arms protectively around her, Elizabeth buried her face in his chest.

"You think if I can get Suzi or Daniel's car, you'd want to go look at baby things?" The young woman finally looked up at he man she cared for, though she did not release her hold.

Teal'c raised a brow at his lover. Unsure exactly what looking for baby things entailed. "I see no reason why not."

Taking his raised brow to mean he did not want to join her for such activities, Liz decided to give the Jaffa a way out. "If you don't want to I can shop for it myself."

"You will not leave here by yourself." He would not risk Elizabeth or their child's life.

"I'm sure I can get another person to go with me."

"I will go with you." Teal'c had caught the hint of hurt in her voice at her last statement. He would accompany his lover if only because it seemed to mean so much to her.

Giving a slight smile, the young woman let go of her love. "I'll go find Suzi."

Giving a slight nod, Teal'c followed her on a search for Suzanna. The rear admiral was not hard to find, spending most of her time in Daniel's office.

Elizabeth knocked at the scientist's door waiting for his "Enter." Before walking in. Taking a deep breath, she did not look forward to asking her aunt for her Land Rover. Suzi was more protective of her vehicle than anything besides Liz.

"Aunt Suzi, I love you."

"What do you want?" Suzi looked up. Whenever her niece started a conversation with those words, she was up to something.

"Your car keys." The young woman smiled sweetly at her aunt.

"For? And who is going with you?"

"Just need to get out of here for a while. Teal'c is going with me."

Fishing out her car keys, Suzanna gave a nod. As long as someone went with her, the rear admiral had no problem with Liz going out. "Your dad knows you're going?"

"No." Her niece could not help the hint of hurt that entered her voice, though she tried to hide it.

"What happened?" Suzi sighed. Liz had become touchy in the last week, more so than normal, but Jack was known to stick his foot in his mouth where his daughter was concerned.

"He was being himself." A hint of pain flashed in her eyes.

"About? How was he an ass this time?" Elizabeth now had her full attention. Though the rear admiral thought she may be overreacting again.

"He accused me of being like her. Jumping from one bed to another." Liz's voice was soft, almost a whisper, and her eyes lowered.

Daniel lifted his head at her statement. He, himself, had thought the same thing. Though he could only assume the her stated was Elizabeth's mother. He knew the young O'Neill well enough to know she was not promiscuous in any way. Daniel just thought perhaps this airman had taken advantage of her situation. Jackson had been extremely relieved when Suzanna told him the young woman had been with his friend.

The pen in Suzanna's hand cracked, exploding ink all over the place. How dare he accuse her baby of such a thing? Elizabeth had more moral's in her baby finger than her mother could ever think about having. Jack had over stepped his boundaries this time. "Where is your father? Do you know?" When the rear admiral spoke she was far too quiet, too deadly.

Liz shook her head, suddenly very afraid for her father. The young woman had never seen her aunt this mad before. Elizabeth watched as her aunt slowly scooted her chair back, wiping the ink off her hands with a bandana she had taken from her desk drawer.

"I'll find him." Suzanna stood starting for the office door.

Daniel stood as well, putting a hand on her arm. "You should calm down first." The scientist didn't want to see any damage done to her and the colonel's relationship.

"No." The rear admiral jerked her arm free of her lover.

"Suzi, Please don't." Liz's voice was a quiet plea. Her father may have hurt her, but the young woman still loved him. She did not want either of them in a fight over her.

Suzanna paused at her niece's plea, and seeing the concern on her face gave an unhappy nod. "I'll be in the gym. I suggest someone make sure he doesn't show up there."


End file.
